A little ray of light
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Porque no importa que tan cruel u oscura sea la vida, siempre hay un rayo de luz que cambiara todo trayendo consigo la felicidad que perdiste hace tiempo. COMPLETADO.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA…**

**Les traigo un fic de vocaloid y la pareja principal es RINXLEN además de otras... Este fanfic lo he creado pues un día estaba en clases y la maestra me aburrio y empecé a escribir en mi libreta... escribí y escribí hasta que salió esto… espero que sea de su agrado... y me dejen un pequeño aunque sea pequeñito comentario… este fic se parece un poco a otro fic que lei hace tiempo de soul eater si es asi le doy créditos al fic que no recuerdo muy bien su nombre pero luego lo recordare…. Gracias.**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE YAMAHA CORPORATION.**

CAPITULO 1. PROLOGo.

RIN KAGAMINE.

Kagamine Rin una joven de 15 años de edad, de cabello rubio corto a los hombros con un flequillo de lado, tez blanco, ojos celeste y un cuerpo como cualquier chica de su edad. Rin era una joven alegre y divertida con una voz hermosa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera que la escuchaba cantar, una chica con sueños y metas que tenía por cumplir: ser una cantante famosa y encontrar al amor de su vida. Provenía de una familia llena de amor y bondad, su relación con sus padres era maravillosa al igual con su hermano pequeño Oliver, todos decían que eran la familia perfecta. En verdad la vida de kagamine rin era la vida más hermosa que cualquiera pudiera tener. Sin embargo esta vida se vio oscurecida cuando, un dia, rin de 12 años de edad llegaba de la escuela a su casa, se sorprendió al ver a sus vecinos fuera de su casa, se acercó a ella y la escena que veía era horrible, su casa estaba llena de llamas, un fuego que cubría todo su alrededor. Rin lo primero que hizo fue a acercarse a ver si sus padres y su hermano estaban bien pero unos policías se lo impidieron. Pasaron horas para apagar el fuego y cuando este finalmente se apago rin esperaba encontrar a sus padres sanos y salvos sin embargo la noticia que recibió fue la mas dolorosa que jamas en su vida hubiera tenido "ninguno de los habitantes sobrevivió" fueron las palabras de un policía hacia otro, rin sabia perfectamente que los habitantes eran sus padres y su hermano, sintió un golpe en pecho y un dolor interminable, lloro como nunca jamas había llorado.

Pasaron los días y rin quedo bajo el cuidado de su tio Kyoteru quien alegaba que el la cuidaría perfectamente y que jamas le faltaría nada. Nadie se imagino que a partir de ese momento la vida de rin se volveria un infierno.

Rin comenzó a ser distante de todos, la chica alegre y optimisma paso a ser una chica fría y resevada de todos, sin un amigo en la escuela. Nadie se le acercaba porque sabían que si lo hacían se ganarían una mirada fría e indiferente de ella. Rin jamas volvió a sonreir desde ese dia. Su mirada celeste paso a ser mas oscura, una mirada llena de odio y tristeza.

KAGAMINE LEN.

Len kagamine un joven de 15 años de edad, atractivo, de cabello rubio largo a los hombros el cual siempre lo mantenía atado en una coleta, ojos azul celeste, tez blanca en general era un chico muy apuesto, con una mirada y una voz que conquistaba a cualquiera. Len es un joven alegre y amable aunque algo pervertido, que conquista a cualquier chica, es buen amigo. Le encanta tocar la guitarra y cantar.

Len vive con sus padres Lily y león, proviene de una de las familias mas millonarias y prestiguiadas del país lo cual a el le molesta. Sus padres se la pasan de viaje y rara la vez el los ve además de que la gente se acerca a el solo por eso: El tenia amigos que lo querían tal y como él era y no por su dinero Kaito, Miku y Luka. Ellos siempre han estado con el y lo apoyan en todo lo que necesita. Ha tenido bastantes novias pero siempre las corta al darse cuenta que estas no valían la pena o simplemente ya no le interesaban, el dice que no tiene tiempo para el amor. Si todo un spice.

MIKU HATSUNE.

Es una gran amiga de Len, miku es una joven de 16 años alegre e infantil, de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello aquamarina que le llega a los tobillos, siempre lo trae atado en dos coletas. Miku es hija de uno de los mas grandes empresarios musicales. Tiene una hermosa voz y sueña con convertirse en una gran cantante. Esta enamorada de kaito pero no se atreve a decírselo. Ama los puerros y los animales. Quiere mucho a len y siempre se da cuenta cuando a este le sucede algo. Es muy infantil y ella se dice a si misma que será mas seria pero termina cayendo en su lado infantil, es muy sensible y se preocupa por los demás.

SHION KAITO.

Es el mejor amigo de len, es una persona amable y divertido amante de los helados, tiene el cabello y los ojos azules, tez blanca y un gran talento para el canto, tiene 16 años de edad. Kaito se preocupa mucho por len, es el único que sabe que len sufre debido a la ausencia de sus padres, lo reprime bastante cuando este deja a una chica sin darles explicación alguna. Aun asi lo quiere y esta dispuesto a proteguerlo de todo. Esta enamorado de miku pero no se atreve a decírselo.

LUKA MEGURINE.

Es gran amiga de len, miku y kaito. Es una adolescente de 16 años de edad con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado lo cual a ella le molesta pues sufre de constantes acosos. Luka siente gran cariño por sus amigos y los apoya en todos, ama el atun y le gusta mucho cantar. Físicamente es una joven de pelo rosado que le llega a los tobillos y un flequillo de frente, ojos azules y tez blanca. Esta enamora de Gakupo.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Bueno este es el primer episodio como pueden ver solo presenta a los personajes principales y ya.. es corto lo se pero el que sigue ya comienza la historia y van a ser un poco mas largos me gustaría que me apoyaran con un review y también me gustaría pedirles que lean (si quieren) mi fic de gakuen alice llamado la pareja perfecta.. es un RUKAXHOTARU principalmente *amo esta pareja* ejem.. si bueno espero que sigan mi historia y si no poss no jeje.. bueno hasta la próxima..!**

**Actualizo cada dos días y si es posible diario a mas tardar cada tres días. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO…**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo el cual espero que lo disfruten..**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE YAMAHA CORPORATION.**

**CAPITULO II.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el sol comenzaba a salir para iluminar el dia, muchos esperan ansiosos el dia, muchos para ir a la escuela, otros para ir a trabajar, pasarla con sus amigos y familia.. este no era el caso de una joven de cabellos rubios. Una vez los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación se destapo el rostro mostrando un rostro realmente hermoso con las facciones bien definidas, cualquiera diría que era el rostro de un angel. Lentamente abrió los ojos dejando ver unos ojos azules llenos de frialdad y tristeza sobre todo tristeza. Se puso de pie y se adentro al baño, se despojo de sus ropas y se metio bajo el agua fría, se enjabono el cuerpo y se lavo su cabello rubio. Media hora después salio con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo, se acerco a su armario, saco su uniforme escolar el cual consistía en una falda verde con rayas azules, una blusa de cuello blanca, un chaleco azul marino y un sueter del mismo color, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, una vez ya vestida se cepillo el pelo, tomo su mochila y bajo a la cocina.

Coloco su mochila en el sofá, se adentro a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, al terminar tomo un poco de café un pan tostado, coloco un plato de comida en la mesa junto a una jarra de café y un vaso. Tomo su mochila y salio de la casa. El camino a su escuela era muy largo y caminando se hacia mas de una hora. Iba con la mirada al frente sumida en sus pensamientos, lo único que quería era seguir en su cama, dormir y ya nunca despertar, de que le servia despertar si lo único que veía era dolor y sufrimiento. Al sentir como la alguien la empujaba hizo que saliera de su mundo y mirada a la persona que la había empujado

-ahh l-l-l-lo siento- se disculpo una joven de cabello negro y ojos ambar

-rui- pronuncio la rubia al reconocerla

-ah rin eres tu… lo siento en verdad no me fije-se volvió a disculpa la pelinegra mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-no te preocupes- dijo rin sin expresion en su rostro

-bueno vamos a la escuela o se nos harán tarde- le dijo la pelinegra tomándola de la mano y comenzando a correr. Rui Kagene era una joven que iba en el salón de rin por lo tanto era su única amiga, ella se preocupaba mucho por rin y quería apoyarla en todo asi que se le acerco y le ofrecio su amistad la cual por milagro rin acepto. Rin también la quería mucho pero no lo demostraba. Hacían todo juntas: eran como hermanas.

Al llegar a la escuela se adentraron a sus salones, rin se fue a su lugar y rui fue a saludar a sus amigas. La rubia miro a través de la ventana y suspiro "no quiero estar aquí" pensó mientras oia la voz de la maestra quien ya había entrado al salón.

**..**Una joven de cabellos rosados se dirigía a donde estaban una joven de pelo aquamarina y dos jóvenes de cabello rubio y azul respectivamente

-llegas tarde luka- le reclamo su amiga

-lo siento miku me quede dormida- se disculpo ella mientras sonreía avergonzada

-no importa ya hay que irnos- dijo el joven de cabellos rubios. Los 4 se dirigieron al instituto al que asistirían a partir de este dia, les emocionaba la idea de asistir a un nuevo instituto.

-y como les fue en su fin de semana- pregunto miku alegremente

-mm no hize nada interesante- respondio luka mientras se colocaba un dedo en su barbilla

-yo solo fui con mi padre a un entrenamiento de futbol- dijo kaito mientras le sonreía a miku, ella se sonrojo y le regreso la sonrisa –tu que hiciste miku?-

-ahh pues yo fui con mi padre a su trabajo y empeze con la grabación de mi primer disco- respondio miku felizmente

-en sero.. eso es genial miku- le dijo kaito, el sabia que miku tenoia una hermosa voz y se merecia un disco para que todos vieran lo talentosa que es

-jeje y tu len?- le pregunto al rubio que se había mantenido callado durante toda la platica

-nada solo estuve en mi casa y ya- respondio el con simpleza

-ehh no saliste con ninguna chica- le dijo kaito algo sorprendido, su amigo era de esos que salían con mas de 4 chicas en un fin de semana

-creo que dejare de lado ese lado mio jeje- respondio len –por ahora me concentrare en mis estudios, ya saben la escuela a la que asistiremos hoy es muy especial y quiero mantener mi promedio alto- continuo hablando len mientras veía hacia el frente

-me alegreo que dejes eso de lado- dijo kaito sinceramente.

Siguieron platicando hasta llegar al instituto, se adentraron y les dijeron que entraran a la dirección

-muy bien- dijo el director revisando los papeles de cada uno –excelente puedo saber porque abandonan la escuela en la que estudiaban si era una excelente academia- les pregunto un tanto sorprendido

-bueno esta queda mas cerca de dponde vivimos además sabemos que esta también es una magnifica escuela- respondio kaito y todos asintieron

-bueno gracias y seria todo, bienvenidos a la preparatoria Ouran- les dijo el director con una sonrisa –luka-san, kaito-san y miku-san ustedes asistirán el segundo grado y cursaran el grupo B y kagamine len tu asistiras al primer grado y cursaras el grupo C- les dijo, todos asintieron y salieron de la dirección y se dirigieron a su salón no sin antes quedar un lugar para verse a la hora del receso.

Len iba de prisa a su salón, las clases comenzaban a las 7 y ya son mas de las 7:30, además de que todas las chicas lo miraban y suspiraban como enamoradas lo cual a el le molestaba un poco y no solo eso si no que le daban ganas de ir coquetear con una, pero no, se dijo a si mismo que ya no aria eso, que ya no lastimaría a otra chica. Al subir las escaleras no se fijo en otra persona y ambos chocaron provocando que cayeran al suelo

-itte- se quejo el mientras se sobaba la cabeza, alzo la vista y observo como una joven de cabellera rubia recogia sus libros –ahh perdón no me fije- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le ayudaba con sus libros pero esta lo miro de mala gana

-para la otra fíjate- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar

"¿Cuál es su problema?" pensó len con el ceño fruncido, decidio ignorar eso y apurarse a llegar a a su salón.

-Bien alumnos guarden silencio- les dijo la profesora a sus alumnos pero estos no hacían caso –QUE GUARDEN SILENCIO MALDITOS NIÑOS DEL DEMONIO- grito a lo que todos rapidamente se fueron a sus lugares –Muy bien mis niños- dijo la maestra a lo que a todos les salio una gota estilo anime en la cabeza -hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo. Puedes pasar- la puerta se abrió y de esta entro un chico de cabellos rubios, y se paro a lado de la maestra, a tosas las niñas le salieron corazones en los ojos al ver lo guapo que era y muchos hombres comenzaron a tener celos –presentate- le dijo la maestra

-ahh mi nombre es kagamine len y espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes- dijo, las chicas gritaron un Kyaa y los hombres solo lo miraron de mala gana cosa que a len le hizo sentirse extraño, miro alrededor y se topo con la chica rubia con la que había chocado, esta miraba a la ventana sin prestar atención a su alrededor

-bien len siéntate a lado de Rin- le dijo la maestra señalando justo a donde el estaba viendo, se fue a su asiento y se sento a lado de la rubia quien seguía mirando por la ventana.

Las clases fueron eternas y aburridas para len quien trataba de concentrarse pero la constante mirada de las chicas diciendo "te voy a violar" le hacían sentirse incomodo al igual que la mirada de los hombres que decía "te mato", suspiro y trato de concentrarse pero no podía, miro de reojo a Rin quien escribia notas y mantenía su vista al frente, ella era la única que no lo ha volteado a ver "a lo mejor esta chica no esta loca" pensó mientras comenzaba a escribir notas.

Cuando sono el timbre para salir al receso todos salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron, len guardo sus cosas y se puso de pie, iba a salir pero noto como rin solo se acomodaba en su lugar y miraba por la ventana, acaso no va a salir o que?, se pregunto len mientras se acercaba a ella

-ettoo..- pronuncio –no vas a salir- le dijo con una sonrisa

-eso a ti te importa- respondio rin sin mirarlo, len fruncio el seño estaba tratando de ser amable y esta asi le respondia

-uyy perdón- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del salón. ¿Quién se cree ella para hablarle asi? Ya esta, retiraba lo dicho ella también estaba loca

-lenn- al oir esa voz alzo la vista y se encontró a sus amigos, sonrio y se acerco a ellos

-hola, como te fue?- le pregunto kaito

-ashhh ni me preguntes- respondio len algo irritado

-¿acaso te fue mal?- pregunto esta vez luka

-no, bueno quitando las miradas acosadoras de las chicas y las miradas matadoras de los chicos creo que me fue bien- respondio para después dar un suspiro

-jeje len quien te manda a ser tan guapo- dijo kaito en tono de burla

-es un don- respondio el rubio con algo de altanería –ademas de que hay una chica uqe tal parece odia a todos- dijo el mientras veía al salón

-en serio?- pregunto miku –tal ves deberíamos acercarnos a ella y hacernos sus amigos- dijo felizmente

-no creo- dijo len viéndola – yo me le acerque y me hablo de una manera- pronuncio con algo de molestia

-bueno ya vamos a recorrer la escuela para conocerla mejor- dijo kaito y todos asintieron.

…

-rin no vas a salir- pregunto rui mientras se acercaba a la rubia

-no tengo ganas- respondio ella mientras la veía

-ohh vamos hay que dar una vuelta para que te de el aire siiii- le suplico rui poniendo ojitos de cachorro a medio morir

-ahh esta bien- respondio rin poniéndose de pie y acercandose a ella quien sonreía felizmente.

-y que opinas del chico nuevo, no crees que esta guapo- dijo rui con corazones en los ojos

-no lo he visto bien- respondio rin como si eso fuera lo menos importante del mundo

-ahh pues debería esta como quiere- Rin fruncio el seño, Kagamine Len ese nombre se le hacia conocido pero no se acuerda de donde.

-vamos a la sala de música- dijo rui tomando a rin de la mano y corriendo a la sala, al llegar se toparon con 4 jovenes uno a quien reconocieron perfectamente

-Len- pronuncio rui, el las miro y le sonrio a rui pero al ver a rin su sonrisa se desvanecio –parece que ya conoces la sala de música- pregunto rui acercándose a el

-si- respondio len algo nervioso pues la chica no era nada fea

-mmm Ah si- dijo rui mientras le sonreía –soy Kagene Rui y estudio en tu salón – se presento amablemente

-Kagamine len- se presento el –y ellos son mis amigos kaito, miku y luka-

-mucho gusto- dijo rui mientras les sonreía

-hola- saludaron ellos

-ah si ella es mi amiga Kagamine rin- dijo la pelinegra señalando a la rubia quien los veía algo molesta, cosa que molesto a len e incomodo a los demás –es un poco gruñona- dijo rui para calmar el ambiente

-mucho gusto rin soy miku- se acerco mientras extendia su mano

-ahh soy rin- dijo ella caminando hacia donde estaba rui y dejando a miku con la mano extendida cosa que molesto a len y a kaito

-no se te hace que eres muy grosera- le reclamo len

-si no te gusta entonces lárgate de aquí- le dijo rin con un tono de voz bastante frio

-no me voy a ir solo porque tu me lo digas- respondio el rubio

-entonces deja de quejarte como soy porque me hartas- respondio ella dándole la espalda

-mira..- iba a reclamarle pero la mano de miku se lo impidió

-no hay que pelear- le dijo con una sonrisa –etto rui-cha, rin-chan les gustaría mostrarnos la escuela?- les pregunto

-claro- respondio rui con una sonrisa, la rubia solo desvio la mirada.

Rui iba enseñándoles cada rincón de la escuela, kaito, miku y luka iban atentos a todo lo que la pelinegra les enseñaba, la escuela era muy grande y en verdad era hermosa. Len solo miaraba al frente sin mucho interés y Rin solo se maldecia por estar ahí cuando podría estar en el salón sola y sin nadie que la molestara.

-la escuela es muy linda no es asi- dijo miku mientras se sentaba en la cafetería seguida por los demás

-asi es la verda es que yo amo a esta escuela- dijo rui con una gran sonrisa

-y tu rin-chan- le pregunto miku a rin quien la miro de mala gana

-igual- fue lo único que respondio. Len se estaba hartando de que esa chiquilla fuera tan malcriada, se puso de pie la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a otro lugar

-se puede saber que te pasa- le grito a rin totalmente furioso, ella no dijo nada y solo lo miro de mala gana –te estas portando muy grosera con miku quien ha tratado de ser amable contigo- le volvió a reclamar

-yo no necesito que nadie se porte amable conmigo- le dijo rin fríamente, len la miro directamente a los ojos

-si vas a seguir tratando asi a miku será mejor que no te acerques a nosotros- dijo len con un tono de voz bastante frio

-y que.. piensas que con decirme eso ya voy a ser mas amable- le dijo rin –que idiota eres.. además yo no necesito amigos ni a nadie- volvió a decir mientras le daba la espalda –no quiero que ni tu ni nadie se acerque- volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a caminar

-espera- la detuvo len tomándola del brazo provocando que rin se quejara de dolor cosa que sorprendio a len puesto que su agarre no había sido fue fuerte –si no quieres que nos acerquemos a ti esta bien pero dejar de estar con esa cara de "se me acercan y los mato"- le dijo

-sueltame- fue lo único que rin dijo –tu.. todo.. todos son unos malditos idiotas- dijo echándose a correr. Len la siguio con la mirada y después se acerco a donde estaban los demás

-y rui?- pregunto al no ver a la pelinegra

-vio a rin corriendo y fue tras ella- respondio luka

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto kaito molesto

-solo le dije que no fuera tan grosera con miku

-len gracias por eso.. pero yo siento que a rin le pasa algo y quiero apoyarla- dijo miku ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio

-en serio? Aunque te trate mal- le pregunto

-si- respondio la peliverde con seguridad.

-ya me voy a mi salón- dijo el de mala gana y caminando en dirección al aula

-creo que se molesto- dijo luka

-se la va a pasar, sabemos que el se preocupa mucho por nosotros- le dijo kaito mientras le sonreía. Miku tomo un sorbo de su bebida, esta segura de que a rin le pasaba algo y no iba a descansar hasta averiguar que es y asi apoyarla.

Len estaba en el salón, no entendia como miku quería ser amiga de rin después de como esta la trataba, suspiro y miro por la ventana

-tal vez fui un poco grosero- se dijo a si mismo

-len- escucho que alguien le hablaba, volteo y se topo a rui quien la miraba algo preocupada –se que rin es un poco molesta y mala- dijo la pelinegra

-un poco- dijo len con algo de sarcasmo

-buenoo tu me entiendes- se defendió la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a el y se sentaba a su lado –pero ella no es mala cuando la conoces.. rin no era asi- dijo cosa que hizo que el rubio la viendo interesado en el tema –rin era una niña muy linda, siempre la veias con una sonrisa en su rostro y era muy amable- siguió hablando la pelinegra –era una de las mas populares de toda la escuela destacando que tiene una voz hermosa para el canto-

-y porque es asi ahora?- pregunto len viéndola fijamente, rui lo miro y le sonrio

-los padres de rin murieron en un accidente- respondio haciendo que len se sintiera algo mal –sin ambargo…- continuo la pelinegra –despues de eso ella seguía siendo la misma poco a poco se fue conviertiendo en lo que ahora es y no se la razón pero siento que algo malo le esta pasando- dijo con preocupacion –len por favor tarta de entenderla un poco- le pidió, len solo la miro y sonrio

-no te preocupes- le dijo, rui le sonrio e iba a decir algo pero sintieron que alguien los observaba, voltearon y miraron a Rin quien veía de mala gana a Rui

-el que seas mi amiga no te da derecho a contarle mi vida a otros Rui- pronuncio totalmente molesta

-Rin- dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie –yo.. solo quería

-mejor cállate- dijo mientras se acercaba a su lugar. Len la miro molesto como le podía hablar a si a su amiga, miro a rui quien le sonrio "ella es asi" le dijo con la mirada y se dirigía a la puerta no sin antes mirar a rin quien estaba sentada a lado de len, ella sabia que esos eran sus lugares de asiento pero había algo mas, era como si ellos dos estuvieran destinados a estar asi. Sonrio maliciosamente y salio corriendo del lugar.

Rin saco un libro y se puso a leerlo mientras que len solo saco su celular y comenzó a jugar cosa que molesto a rin porque este tenia sonido

-puedes apagar esa cosa- le dijo o mas bien le ordeno

-no- respondio len sin mirarla, rin fruncio el ceño cerro su libro y miro por la ventana. –tanto te molesta la musiquita- pregunto len mientras le subia mas cosa que irrito a rin

-sera mejor que le bajes si no quieres que agarre tu celular y lo lanze por la ventana- dijo rin

-atrevete- la reto len, ella lo miro de mala gana y se lanzo a el tratando de quitarle el celular pero len fue mas rápido la tomo de las muñecas y la tiro al suelo coloocandose encima de ella –muy bien kagamine ahora mismo me vas a decir cual es tu problema para que actúes de esa manera- le pregunto viéndola fijamente

-quitate de encima idiota- le dijo ella con indiferencia

-no- respondio el sin apartar su vista de la de ella, rin puso una mueca de dolor cosa que preocupo al rubio –te estoy lastimando- le pregunto

-no es eso idiota- le grito ella –pero parate por favor- esta vez su voz sonaba un poco mas entrecortada, era verdad le dolia la espalda y todo gracias a que su tio la había golpeado el dia anterior, len suspiro y se puso de pie mientras la ayudaba a ella pararse

-te duele la espalda no es asi- pregunto len viendo como ella se quejaba de dolor

-que te importa- respondio rin de mala gana

-aaa que molesta eres- le grito len irritado

-y que tu igual eres muy molesto- le grito rin, ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras un grupo de personas los escuchaban

-y estas segura de esto rui- pregunto kaito viendo a la pelinegra

-si ustedes solo sigan mi plan- respondio la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Los demás sonrieron y asintieron.

**Bien …**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo ustedes díganme mediante un reviw si quieren que la continue… sin mas que decir.. gracias por leer.**

**Adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENCE.**

**CAPITULO III.**

Después de un mes de haber entrado a la escuela: Kagamine Len se convirtió en uno de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela, no solo por lo atractivo que era, si no por su personalidad amable y respetuosa que ha sabido ganarse la amistad de todos, bueno casi, con la única persona que tal parece jamás lograría una amistad será con Kagamine rin, la joven de cabellos rubio que mira a todos con frialdad e indiferencia, la chica que se aparta de todos y con la única persona con la que ha hablado es con Kagene Rui. Len siempre ha tratado de acercarse a ella pero esta o se aleja o le lanza una mirada de esas que dicen "te me acercas te mato", por esta razón nuestro querido kagamine prefiere mantenerse alejado de ella.

-len- se escuchó el grito de una joven pelinegra que se acercaba al rubio

-Rui- pronuncio el mientras le sonreía, Rui se había convertido en una gran amiga para él, una amiga con la cual, él sabía que podía contar para todo

-me preguntaba si quieres ir por un helado conmigo saliendo de la escuela- dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa

-déjame adivinar a la heladería que está a dos cuadras de aquí- pronuncio el con una sonrisa, rui se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, en esa heladería trabajaba un joven de su edad cuyo nombre es: Kagene rei joven de la cual rui estaba perdidamente enamorada

-b-b-b-bueno ahora que lo dices- susurro ella

-jeje claro que vamos- respondió len viendo a su amiga con diversión, ella lo miro y le sonrió

-ahh rin- grito la joven a su amiga quien iba entrando al salón –no quieres ir por un helado en la salida, iremos len y yo- le pregunto

-perdón pero hoy tengo que legar temprano a mi casa- respondió la rubia

-haa bueno ya será para la otra- dijo rui un poco desanimada

-perdón- pronuncio rin mientras se dirigía a su asiento, rui suspiro y también se fue al suyo.

-Buenos días- saludo la maestra entrando al salón y dejando sus cosas en el escritorio

-Buenos días- saludaron todos con desgana

-Como ya sabrán ya se acerca el festival escolar- dijo la maestra con una gran sonrisa, todos comenzaron a murmullar cosa que no le agrado a la maestra –Silencio…- dijo pero nadie le hizo caso –QUE SE CALLEN LA MALDITA BOCA- les grito a lo que todos rápidamente se callaron –Bien este año a nuestra clase le toco hacer una presentación musical- todos se emocionaron por la idea, len sonrió haría algo que a el le encantaba hacer: cantar. Rin frunció el ceño de todas las cosas que podían hacer tenían que hacer una presentación y para su mala suerte musical.

-estuve pensando y haremos una obra musical para que todos puedan participar- una joven de cabellera rubia y atado en una coleta alzo la mano –dime Neru-

-¿Qué obra presentaremos?- pregunto

-esa es una buena pregunta- le dijo la maestra –hay dos obras que a mí me gustan y lo dejaremos a votación

-¿y cuáles son las obras?- pregunto otra chica de cabello rojo

-Romeo y Cenicienta y la otra es La hija de la malvada- respondió la maestra, len sonrió ambas obras eran muy interesantes –así que tienen hasta mañana para decidir cuál quieren y lo haremos por votación ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la maestra a lo que todos asintieron. Rin regreso su vista a la ventana para después dar un muy profundo y sonoro suspiro.

…

Len estaba platicando con miku sobre el festival escolar, el salón de la peliazul iba a hacer un café-maid y ella estaba muy emocionada

-es increíble que vallan hacer una obra musical- le dijo miku con una sonrisa

-lo se- respondio len mientras le sonreía –a todo esto ¿Dónde están kaito y luka?

-estan en la biblioteca hoy les toco hacer la limpieza- se quejo miku mientras hacia una mueca infantil cosa que divirtió al rubio

-no puedes vivir sin kaito ¿verdad?- inquirio de manera picara provocando que ella se sonrojara

-No es eso- le grito totalmente roja, len solo comenzó a reir

-len- dijo rui acercándose a ellos –hola miku-chan- saludo a la peliazul

-hola rui-chan- la saludo ella felizmente

-oye len y yo iremos por un helado en la salida ¿te gustaría venir?- le pregunto

-mmm claro me encantaría- respondio miku mientras abrazaba a rui. Len sonrio y miro a otro lado topándose con rin quien tal parece esperaba a alguien

-rui estabas con rin- le dijo a la pelinegra

-ah si jeje ya me tengo que ir solo vine a invitar a miku- respondio ella mientras se separaba de miku

-¿y porque no almorzamos juntos?- pregunto ella

-no creo que quiera- pronuncio len pues ya conocía muy bien a la rubia

-heee hay que intentar- dijo miku haciendo un pequeño puchero

-ire a decirle a ver que me dice- dijo la pelinegra acercándose a rin, len vio como ella negaba con la cabeza cosa que quería decir que no quería comer con ellos sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como se acercaban a ellos

-ya esta hay que comer los cuatro- dijo rui mientras jalaba a rin hacia el rubio y la peliazul.

-a ti te gusta cantar rui-chan?- le pregunto miku a la pelinegra quien asintió

-si pero no canto tan bien como unos me han dicho- respondio

-ooo de seguro has de cantar hermoso- inquirio miku viéndola con una sonrisa

-jaja claro- dijo rui, len solo se mantenía callado mientras comia de su almuerzo y rin solo tomaba de su jugo deseando no estar ahí

-y a ti rin-chan ¿te gusta cantar?- le pregunto miku a rin, rui puso una expresión de preocupación cosa que noto el rubio, rin no respondió nada solo seguía bebiendo de su jugo

-eee a ti si te gusta cantar no es así miku?- pregunto len al notar el cambio drástico de ambiente, miku lo miro y le sonrió mientras asentía. Rui miro a su amiga con preocupación, sabia que esa pregunta la había lastimado pero ella no se inmuto ni nada.

…**..**

Len estaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada principal de su escuela esperando a que Miku y Rui aparecieran, estaban a punto de irse pero miku dijo que necesitaba ir al baño y rui la acompaño, miro al frente y miro a rin quien salía rápidamente de la escuela, parecía que llevaba mucha prisa cosa que sorprendió a len pues nunca la había visto tan apresurada. En el almuerzo cuando miku le pregunto si le gustaba cantar, se dio cuenta la cara de preocupación que rui había puesto y eso le dio curiosidad, asi que ahorita le preguntaría. Volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos

-tanto te aburre esperarnos- oyo la voz de rui quien le reclamaba

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

-nada olvídalo- dijo la pelinegra -¿nos vamos?- dijo, len y miku asintieron y salieron de la escuela caminando en dirección a la heladería.

Al llegar miku y len platicaban animadamente mientras que rui miraba a su alrededor

-rui es inútil ya termino su turno ya no esta- le dijo len pues el sabia a quien estaba buscando, rui hizo torcio la boca mientras se cruzaba de mano

-haaa yo lo quería ver- se quejo

-dejando eso de lado- dijo el rubio –rui porque cuando miku le pregunto a rin si le gustaba cantar te preocupaste- le pregunto haciendo que ella se sorprendiera y miku la mirara esperando respuesta

-yo.. no debo contarles cosas sobre rin- dijo tratando de que no le preguntaran otra cosa –ya vez como se puso cuando te conte lo de sus padres-

Len la miro y suspiro, no iba a obligar a rui a que le contara sobre la vida de rin

-pero si les puedo decir que rin es una chica increíble no por otra cosa es mi mejor amiga- pronuncio rui mientras sonreía –rin se muestra fría e indiferente con todos pero una vez que la conoces es un chica muy linda, lo que a ella le hace falta es aprender a demostrar lo que siente- rui bajo la mirada, ella era la única que sabia sobre la vida de rin, sabia lo que su tio le hacia y por mas que la quería ayudar ella le decía que no se involucrada en sus asuntos

-bueno vamos a ordenar- dijo miku al ver la cara triste de rui, ella asintió y llamaron al mesero. Len miro a rui, algo ocultaba acerca de rin y el iba a averiguar que es ese algo.

…**..**

Rin iba corriendo hacia su casa, si llegaba tarde de seguro su tio la mataría, este tenia una importante reunión y ella tenía que atenderlo a el y a sus invitados. Llego y rápidamente se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, bajo a la cocina y se puso a preparar la comida

-Rin- al oir esa voz rin no pudo evitar tirar un plato al suelo provocando que este se rompiera en pedazos

-l-l-l-lo siento- dijo mientras se agachaba para recogerlo

-en verdad eres una inútil- le dijo su tio, rin frunció el ceño ¿Por qué su tio la trataba de esa manera? –Escúchame bien rin- dijo este mientras la jalaba del brazo –si me arruinas esta reunión ya sabes lo que te va a pasar ¿verdad?- le dijo, ella asintió completamente asustada –al mas minimo error- la amenazo el mientras la soltaba y se adentraba a la sala. Rin se apresuro a recoger los pedazos del plato roto y siguió preparando la comida.

Después de una hora su tio ya estaba con sus invitados que solo era 3 en la sala conversando

-entonces ya haz pensado en la propuesta que te hicimos Kyoteru- pregunto uno de sus invitados

-aun no, solo denme un poco mas de tiempo- respondio el mientras sonreía. Rin se acerco a ellos para darles unas bebidas, todo iba bien sin embargo sintió un pequeño mareo lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y una de las copa que estaba ofreciendo cayeran encima de un seño de cabellos rubio

-p-p-p-perdon- se disculpo mientras tomaba un trapo y se acercaba a el para ayudarle a limpiar

-no te preocupes- dijo el señor mientras tomaba el trapo y le sonreía –fue solo un accidente- le dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiarse el pantalón, rin miraba con miedo a su tio quien la miro totalmente enojado

-rin vete a tu habitación- le dijo, ella hizo una reverencia y rápidamente se subio a su habitación

-fue solo un accidente no la regañes- le dijo el rubio

-sigamos con la reunion- dijo Kyoteru ignorando al rubio. Rin se estaba maldiciendo por la tontería que acababa de cometer, ahora si su tio la iba a golpear o algo peor, rezaba por que sus invitados no se fueran nunca, se sento en su cama y comenzó a tembla por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Después de dos horas rin ya no escuchaba ni un solo ruido, suspiro para tratar de calmarse

-Rin- le llamo su tio desde la sala, ella se puso de pie y salio de su habitación caminando hacia la sala

-m-mande- dijo una vez ya estaba frente el con la cabeza agachada

-mirame- le ordeno el, rin alzo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de el –mi querida rin ¿Qué fue lo que te dije antes?- le pregunto mientras le sonreía hipócritamente, ella no dijo nada tan solo lo miro completamente asustada –que te dije!- le grito el

-q-q-que si a-a-arruinaba su reunion me i-i-ba a g-g-golpear- respondio la rubia

-veo que te gusta desobdecerme- dijo su tio mientras se acercaba a ella

-n-n-n-no es eso, f-f-fue un a-a-ccidente- dijo ella mientras daba una paso hacia tras, su tio la tomo del brazo

-te he dicho que no tartamudees- le grito mientras la aventaba al suelo, rin sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero esta vez no dijo nada –sube a tu habitación- le ordeno el

-no por favor le prometo que ya no lo vuelvo hacer- suplico rin pues ya sabia lo que venia

-cuando te conviene no tartamudeas ¿verdad?- le dijo Kyoteru –sube a tu habitación- le grito, rin se puso de pie y rápidamente se subio a su cuarto. Kyoteru prendio la tele y le subio todo el volumen para después ir detrás de rin.

…**...**

Len estaba en su habitación viendo a través de su ventana. Estaba aburrido y no tenia nada que hacer

-len puedo pasar- le hablo su padre a través de la puerta

-adelante- respondio el con desgana, la puerta se abrió un seño de cabello rubio entro -¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto sin voltear a verlo

-queria hablar contigo, como padre e hijo- le dijo su padre cosa que hizo que len riera

-wooow- dijo con sarcasmo cosa que hizo que su padre lo viera con tristeza

-len se que tu madre y yo casi no pasamos tiempo aquí en la casa pero..

-casi- le interrumpio le sin mirarlo - si pareciera que tu y mi madre no vivieran aquí- le reclamo –se la viven en su maldito trabajo

-len el trabajo es trabajo- le dijo su padre molesto

-no me vengas con eso- le grito len dándole la cara –es que acaso el trabajo es mas importante que yo-

-sin el trabajo tu tendrías lo que tienes- le dijo su padre

-y de que sirve tener todo esto si no puedo verlos- grito len –cuando fue la ultima vez que hicimos algo los tres juntos- le dijo –ve mi madre ahorita no esta se fue a un maldito viaje de negocio a ella ya ni la veo- su padre no respondio nada tan solo lo miro, era verdad de los dos quien casi no estaba en la casa era su madre y a ella solo la veía unas dos veces al mes –si no tienes nada que decir sal de mi habitación- le dijo. Su padre se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación

Len suspiro, tomo su llave y salio de su habitación para después salir de la casa.

Ya estaba anocheciendo asi que no se iria muy lejos, llego a un pequeño parque en el que el y su madre solian jugar de pequeños, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al recordar los tiempos en que el y sus padres pasaban mas rato juntos. Se sorprendio al ver la silueta de alguien sentado en una banca, se acerco mas e inmediatamente reconocio a la persona "Rin" pensó mientras se acercaba a ella pero se detuvo al ver que esta estaba llorando.

Rin salio de su casa con lagrimas en los ojos y se dirigio al parque en el que solia jugar con sus padres de pequeña, se sento en una de las bancas y sin poder resistir mas cayo en llanto, lo que su tio la hacia no tenia perdon, quería morirse, quería acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas. No soportaba que su tio la golpeara o abusara de ella todos los días. Ella ya no quería sentir ese dolor

"mama" pensó mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro

-Rin- al oir esa voz, la cual reconocio inmediatamente, alzo la vista y miro a len quien la mirada preocupado, rápidamente se seco las lagrimas y lo miro enojada

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con indiferencia

-lo mismo te digo ¿Qué haces aquí? Y porque lloras?- pregunto el

-que te importa- respondio ella mientras miraba a otro lado, len no dijo nada y se sento a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada, por alguna extraña razón la presencia del otro los hacia sentirse tranquilos

-y tu..- pronuncio rin –porque llorabas- pregunto pues había notado los ojos de len rojos, señal de que había llorado

-y que te hace pensar que te voy a responder- dijo len a la defensiva, rin fruncio el seño

-si me dice yo te digo- fue lo único que dijo, len suspiro y miro hacia el suelo

-una discusión con mi padre y tu?

-una discusión con mi tio- respondio no le iba a decir todo lo que su tio le hizo, len sonrio ligeramente

-los dos estamos aquí por una discusión- pronuncio algo divertido, rin lo miro sorprendida por el cambio de humor del rubio –sabes rin hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace un tiempo- le dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto ella sin cambiar su tono de voz

-¿no te gustaría ser mi amiga?- respondio el mientras sonreía, rin se sorprendio y sintió una opresión en le pecho, era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que alguien le hacia esa pregunta –se que no nos llevamos muy bien pero a mi me encantaría ser tu amigo- siguió hablando len al no obtener respuesta

-que idiota- susurro ella volteando el rostro para que len no se diera cuenta de que una lagrima derramaba de su mejilla, por primera vez se sentía feliz –acepto pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- pregunto len

-haras todo lo que yo te diga- respondio la rubia volteándolo a ver. Len la miro sorprendido, es en serio? El le ofrecia su amistad y ella le decía que acepta solo si el hace lo que ella quiera –bueno no todo- dijo rin al ver el rostro de len

-acepto- respondio el, rin lo miro y asintió.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esto no era el comienzo de una simple amistad si no de algo mas?.

…**..**

**Bien este es el tercer capitulo de mi fanfic..**

**Bueno quiero agradecer a Lin Cruz que se tomo la molestia de leer el fic y dejarme un review, al igual que pido disculpas porque no me había dado cuenta de los errores ortográficos que tenia, pero ya estoy mejorando y espero que este capitulo ya no tenga muchos, igual estoy tratando de mejorar con la gramatica y la narración.. aun asi si tengo un error o si me falta mejorar en algo háganmelo saber que yo aceptare con gustos sus criticas obvio que no sean tan feas jeje.. **

**Bueno gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA..**

**Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia.. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Lin Cruz por decir que la historia le encanta.. la verdad para mi es un honor saber que alguien esta interesado por mi historia, de igual manera, quiero agradecerte por los consejos que no dudare poner en practica. Se que poco a poco ire mejorando mi escritura, en especial las faltas de ortografía. Igualmente estoy leyendo tu fic: Teatro de los males y me tiene fascinada. Me encanta tu manera de narrar y de escribir. Bueno eso seria todo nuevamente gracias.**

**Sin mas que decir a que dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

Rin se levantó con pesadez de la cama, camino hasta el baño y se adentró a tomarse una ducha la cual duro media hora, se puso su uniforme escolar y bajo a la cocina. Comenzó a preparar el desayuno para su tio, sus ojos se estaban cerrando debido al sueño que tenia. La noche anterior, después de platicar con Len, llego a su casa y se puso a limpiar toda la casa. Orden especial de su tio. Por lo que termino durmiéndose a altas horas de la noche. Termino de preparar el desayuno lo sirvió en la mesa y seguidamente tomo su mochila y salio de la casa para dirigirse al instituto. Iba con la mirada clavada al frente "¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, era la primera vez, después de años, que alguien le decía algo asi, y lo mas raro era que ella había aceptado sin pensarlo. Todo lo contrario a cuando se hizo amiga de Rui.

**FLASH BACK.**

Rin estaba en el salón de clases viendo por la ventana, habían pasado dos semanas de que entraron al instituto y ella aun no había platicado o cruzado palabra con alguien mas. No era que ella le importase eso, al contrario, lo que menos quería era tener a su lado a un amigo o amiga que se la pase parloteando o hablando de la vida perfecta que lleva. Un sonido hizo que fijara su vista al frente observando como una chica de cabellera negra había caído al suelo, Rin la miro extrañara, ella era Kagene Rui, una de las chicas mas lindas y amables del salón, claro que, lo que tiene de amable lo tiene de torpe.

-itteeee..- se quejo la pelinegra mientras se sobaba la cabeza -. Ahh sabia que te encontraría aquí - grito dirigiéndose hacia la rubia quien la miro extrañada -. Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre ¿no es asi?

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto ella de mala gana

- Mooo que carácter.. – expreso Rui mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado -. Quería hacerte una pregunta

- No me interesa – dijo Rin de manera cortante

- No seas gruñona – dijo ella mientras reía, la rubia rodo los ojos -. Rin ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

- No –

- EHHHH piénsalo – le reclamo ella

- Ya dije que no – respondio Rin ya harta de la pelinegra..

**END FLASH BACK.**

Después de eso Rui comenzó a rogarle a Rin para que se convirtiera en su amiga, hasta que ella, harta de Rui, termino aceptando su amistad. Poco a poco su amistad se fue haciendo fuerte, a tal punto en el que ella le confeso la verdad sobre su vida: las humillaciones y golpes que sufria por parte de su tio, lo único que no le conto fue sobre los abusos. Independientemente de eso, el que haiga aceptado la amistad de Len sin pensarlo si la sorprendia.

-Rin – escucho que alguien la llamaba, alzo la vista y miro a Len quien la veía con una sonrisa, ella rodo los ojos y se acerco a el -. Buenos días-

-Buenas – respondio ella el saludo -. ¿Nos vamos al salón? – le pregunto, el asintió y emprendieron camino.

- ¿Qué obra prefieres que presentemos? – le pregunto el rubio

- la verdad me da igual – respondio la rubia con su tono de voz neutro

- ¿En serio? – dijo len algo incrédulo -. A mi me gusta la de Romeo y Cenicienta – dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- Que me importa – la corto Rin caminando mas rápido, Len suspiro

-Len – escucho el grito de Kaito, volteo y observo como este se acercaba junto a Luka y Miku -. Buenos días

- Buenos días – saludo el

- Acaso ¿venias junto a Rin? - le pregunto Miku algo incrédula

- Si ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Qué no la odias?- pregunto Kaito

- Yo nunca dije que la odiaba – se defendió Len -. Además a ustedes que les interesa si es mi amiga o no.

- No seas grosero – le recrimino Luka, el suspiro y los miro

- Mi clase ya va a empezar, nos vemos en el receso – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y corrió a su salón.

- Estan pensando lo mismo que yo – pronuncio Kaito mientras veía a sus amigas quienes asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa.

Len llego a su salón y se fue a su asiento, fijo su vista al frente y suspiro

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto Rin sin apartar su vista de la ventana, Len la miro sorprendido ¿en verdad ella le estaba hablando a el? -. Si te hablo a ti idiota.

- Nada – respondio el molesto porque le había dicho idiota ¿Qué no se supone que son amigos?

- El que seamos amigos no significa que no te diga idiota- Len la miro acaso, ¿ella leia mentes? -. No, no leo mentes

- Sabias que eres muy extraña – le dijo

- Si – respondio Rin con algo de diversión, era la primera vez que podía burlarse de alguien y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. El rubio iba a decir algo pero la maestra entro al salón

- Buenos días – saludo

- Buenos días – saludaron todos a coro

- Bien, supongo que ya pensaron que obra quieren representar ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto y todos comenzaron a murmullar -. Bien ahora alzen la mano los que quieran la obra de Romeo y Cenicienta - unos cuantos alumnos alzaron la mano, entre ellos Len, la maestra conto el numero de manos alzadas y asintió -. Bien ahora alzen la mano quienes quieren La hija de la Malvada –

Len se sorprendio al ver como Rin levantaba la mano, cuando la mestra los conto bajaron la mano

-Bien como ya notaron la obra que gano es la de La hija de la Malvada- dijo, muchos se quejaron y otros comenzaron a celebrar

-Pense que te daba igual cual obra ganaba – le susurro Len a Rin

- Si. No me interesa pero como tu votaste por la otra quise llevarte la contraria- respondio ella como si nada. Len fruncio el ceño y regreso su vista a la maestra

- Ahora repartiremos a los personajes – dijo la maestra sacando un frasco de quien sabe donde con un montón de papelitos -. Cada uno pase y saque un papelito, el personaje que les toque es el que van a representar.

Neru paso y metio la mano en el frasco tomando uno de los papelitos, lo desdoblo y sonrio al ver el personaje que le había tocado

-¿Qué personaje vas a interpretar?- le pregunto la maestra, neru le enseño el papelito – Dama de compañía de princesa – leyó.

Asi fueron pasando uno a uno, unos se alegraban de su personajes mas otros se sentían inconformes. A Rui le toco interpretar la mejor amiga de la princesa.

Cuando llego el turno de Len, todos se quedaron en silencio pues deseaban que a el le tocara el papel del príncipe del cual la princesa malvada se enamoraba, asi las pocas chicas que quedaban tendrían la esperanza de participar como la princesa verde. Len metio su mano en el frasco y saco su papelito, al leerlo se sorprendio

-¿a quien vas a interpretar?- le pregunto la maestra

- El sirviente de la malvada –

- Ohhh el protagonista masculino. Felicidades – Len asintió y se fue a su lugar -. Kagamine Rin- dijo la maestra indicando que ya era turno de la rubia. Ella se puso de pie y se acerco. Tomo un papelito y al leerlo se sorprendio mas que Len, volvió a doblar el papel y se fue a su lugar sin decir nada, la maestra no dijo nada y paso al siguiente.

- ¿Quién te toco?- le pregunto Len

- Que te importa metiche – le dijo ella.

Después de que pasaron los últimos, la maestra les dijo que mañana traería los libretos para comenzar con los ensayos. Regresaron a la clase normal cosa que a muchos no les agrado. Len jugaba con su lápiz mientras miraba a Rin de reojo, desde que supo cual era su personaje, estaba pensativa y molesta.

-Podrias dejar de verme – le reclamo Rin harta de las constantes miradas del rubio

- ¿Quién te toco?- volvió a preguntar el

-Ashhh ya te dije ¡Que te importa! – volvió a decirle Rin.

…**.**

En el receso Rin, Len y Rui se dirigieron a donde estaban Kaito, Miku y Luka quienes los esperaban alegremente, se dirigieron a un lugar tranquilo en el cual podrían comer. Miku y Kaito comenzaron a platicar, Rui y Luka solo reian de cada pelea que había entre los dos. Rin y Len solo miraba a sus amigos mientras tomaban un sorbo de jugo al mismo tiempo.

-Rin-chan – le hablo Miku a la rubia, ella la miro -. Me alegra que estes aquí con nosotros – le dijo con una sonrisa. Rin no dijo nada tan solo asintió y siguió tomando su jugo, Len sonrio "por lo menos no le hizo una groseria" pensó viendo a Rin, quien lo miro y le pego en el hombro

- ¡Auchhh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reclamo mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada

- Me molesta que me mires tanto – dijo ella viéndolo con indiferencia.

- y para eso me pegas – reclamo el

- Callate – fue lo único que dijo ella. Todos veian la escena con diversión, especialmente Rui quien se sentía muy feliz al ver que su amiga por fin estaba conviviendo con alguien mas.

…

Cuando salieron de la escuela cada quien se dirigio a su casa. Rin llego a la suya y subio a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras subia las escalera sintió un pequeño mareo que la obligo a sujetarse de la barda de la escalera, al pasar siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, se adentro y comenzó a cambiarse. Se puso una falda rosa a las rodillas, unos tenis blancos, una blusa igualmente blanca. Bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena.

Se sentía extraña, después haber pasado el receso con Len y sus amigos se sentía de una manera diferente. Era como si un sentimiento volviera a ella. El sentimiento de la felicidad, sonrio ligeramente, en verdad estaba feliz por tener amigos. En especial por tener a Len , detuvo lo que estaba haciendo que era cortar unas zanahorias cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado. Estaba feliz, no lo iba a negar, pero estar feliz por tener a Len a su lado ¡ja! Eso ni de broma. Kagamine Rin jamas, jamas de los jamaces se enamoraría, mucho menos de Len que se ve que tiene una vida perfecta y libre de preocupaciones, todo lo contrario a ella, que tenia una vida oscura y llena de sufrimiento. Regreso a su labor para terminar temprano y poder realizar su tarea.

…

Len estaba en su habitación realizando la tarea de matemáticas, el quería saber que papel iba a interpretar Rin en la obra, lo mas seguro es que le toco hacer a la princesa malvada pues fue el único personaje que no fue mencionado por los alumnos que dijeron su papel, aunque aparte de Rin hubieron otras 2 chicas que no dijeron su papel. "Rin" pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, no se había dado cuenta pero Rin era una joven muy hermosa, su rostro era tan fino y tan delicado que ganas daban de acariciarlo, sus ojos mostraban frialdad pero no dejaban de ser hermosos. "¿Qué estas pensando?" se recrimino a si mismo, el no estaba enamorado de Rin, claro que no. Siente gran cariño por ella pero de ahí a enamorarse ¡eso nunca!.

Se puso de pie y salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Joven Len ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le dijo uno de los sirvientes

-Solo quiero agua- respondio el mientras se acercaba a la alacena para sacar un vaso. (no sé si lo mencione antes pero la casa de Len es una gran mansión llena de lujos y mas), después de tomar su vaso de agua salio al jardín para tomar aire fresco.

Tal vez un dia de estos invitaría a Rin a su casa para pasar un momento juntos, se sonrojo fuertemente y negó con la cabeza "claro que también invitare a Kaito, Luka, Miku y Rui" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en Rin y eso lo aturdia.

-Tal vez…- se dijo a si mismo mientras abria los ojos y miraba hacia el cielo -. Si estoy enamorado de ella -.

**CONTINUARA..**

**Si lo se estuvo un poco aburrido este capítulo, la verdad es que lo importante de este capítulo es ver que obra van a interpretar en la escuela, al igual que Len ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Rin. El siguiente capítulo va a ser más largo y va a contener un poco mas de drama.**

**Sin mas que decir gracias por leer.**

**Adiós. =).**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

**CAPITULO III.**

-¡Ahh! Que bueno que ya es Viernes – exclamo Len mientras se estiraba -¿Qe haras este fin de semana?- le pregunto a Rin quien miraba por la ventana

-Nada – fue lo único que respondio. Len la miro "Se ve tan linda" pensó sintiendo como se sonrojaba, miro hacia otro lado. Desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la rubia, se ponía bastante nervioso estando a su lado y tendia a sonrojarse muy a menudo

-N-n-no te gustaría venir a mi casa- susurro el lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rin lo escuchara, ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento pero no puedo – dijo desilusionando un poco a Len

-Bueno será para la otra- dijo mientras miraba al frente y lanzaba un gran suspiro, Rin regreso su vista a la ventana.

-¿Por qué no invitas a los demás?- pronuncio refiriéndose a Kaito y sus amigos

-Mmm tal vez los invite- dijo el rubio. La verdad era que el quería pasar un buen rato con la rubia -. Rin ¿Quién te toco interpretar en la obra?

-Otra vez con eso- reclamo Rin

-Solo quiero saber- dijo Len rogándole con la mirada, ella lo miro y rodo los ojos

-La princesa- dijo

-¿Qué?

-Que me toco interpretar a la Princesa- volvió a decir ella, Len se sorprendio y sonrio

-Eso quiere decir que los dos vamos a protagonizar la obra- dijo Len imaginándose a Rin con un vestido de princesa, se quedo tan embobado que Rin lo golpeo en hombro –Auchh ya te dije que no me pegues- le reclamo.

-Estabas idiotizado- dijo ella, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto Len

-Al baño- respondio ella saliendo del salón, el suspiro y comenzó a escribir en su libreta.

Rin iba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, le había dicho a Len que iria al baño pero la verdad solo quería tomar un poco de aire. Le dolia la espalda y todo gracias a su tio.

-Rin-chan- al oir esa voz se lamento por haber salido del salón. Volteo y miro a Miku quien se acercaba a ella –Hola- la saludo

-Hola- respondio ella con un poco de indiferencia cosa que, al parecer, paso desapercibida por la peliazul

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto

-Al baño- dijo ella –Asi que con tu permiso- dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Miku sonrió no importaba cuantas veces tendría que sufrir las indiferencias de Rin, ella se ganaría su amistad poco a poco. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su salón.

Rin al ver como se alejaba se apresuro a irse a su salón, no es que no le agradara Miku, es mas la encontraba simpática, pero ella no necesita ningún amigo, ya tenia suficiente con Rui y ahora con Len. Llego al salón pero se detuvo al ver a Len platicando con Neru, fruncio el seño ¿Qué hacia el con ella? Y para colmo sonriéndole de esa manera, se acerco y se sento de mala gana en su lugar.

-Rin- le hablo Len pero ella no movio ni nada -. Neru me dijo si queríamos ir al bosque saliendo de aquí

-No me interesa- respondio de manera cortante

-Vamos Rin-chan- hablo Neru –te vas a divertir- le dijo mientras le sonreía, Rin la miro de mala gana, sabia perfectamente que ella la odiaba y que era una engreída que se mostraba gentil y dulce ante todos.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa- dijo mirando hacia el frente.

-Rin deberías aceptar- le dijo Len

-Tu cállate- dijo Rin viéndolo molesta, primero habla con esa oxigenada y ahora le dice lo que tiene que hacer ¿Quién se cree? -. Mejor ve tu, a mi no me interesa salir con nadie.

Len la miro y suspiro, regreso su vista a Neru quien le sonrio

-Vamos len-kun- le dijo con amabilidad, cosa que irrito mas a Rin

-Si yo voy- dijo el rubio. Rin se mordio el labio inferior ¿Por qué le molestaba la idea de que el saliera con esa? No tenia idea pero sentía una gran ira que seria capaz de matar al primero que se le aparezaca enfrente. Claro es un decir.

Neru sonrio y regreso a su lugar, Len regreso su vista a Rin quien tenia el ceño fruncido y apretaba los puños

-Rin ¿estas bien?- le pregunto al verla tan molesta

-Len- dijo ella volteándolo a ver -. QUE TE IMPORTA- le dijo totalmente furiosa

-¿No estaras celosa?- pregunto Len

-¿celosa?- dijo Rin con su tono de voz frio –. No me hagas reir-. Len sonrio ligeramente y se puso a escribir nuevamente en su libreta.

…**..**

Kaito iba camino a la biblioteca, tenia que hacer una tarea de Quimica y no entendia nada de eso. Se adentro a esta y se sorprendio al ver la cantidad de libros que habían, se acerco a un estante y tomo un libro el cual comenzó a hojear.

-Kaito- le hablaron, el alzo la vista y se sonrojo al ver a Miku quien le sonreía felizmente y estaba igualmente sonrojada

-M-m-miku ¿Qué haces aqui?- le pregunto

-Pues te vi y decidi seguirte ¿Por qué'- respondio ella sin borrar su sonrisa

-No. Por nada- dijo Kaito regresando su vista a su libro.

-Sabes me acabo de encontrar a Rin-chan- le dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

-¿ah si?- pregunto el sin dejar de leer el libro, era muy entretenido.

-Si. Dime Kaito ¿tu que piensas de ella?- le pregunto al peliazul pero este no respondio nada, estaba sumamente perdido en la lectura que ni escucho lo que Miku le decía, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, alzo la vista y miro a Miku quien lo veía furiosa.

-¿Por qué me pegas?- le pregunto

-Porque te estoy hablando y tu no me haces caso- respondio ella haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo cual le parecio muy tierno al peliazul.

-Ya perdón, no te enojes- dijo el cerando su libro -¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-te pregunte que, que piensas de .

- Pues no la conozco mucho, es mas no hemos cruzado palabra- respondio Kaito viendo a Miku.

-Sabes.. - dijo ella -. No se porque pero siento que ella necesita ayuda- dijo con un tono de voz serio.

-¿Ayuda? ¿Qué clase de ayuda?- pregunto el al no entenderla,

-No se- respondio Miku -. Pero sea lo que sea yo la ayudare- dijo poniendo mirada determinante, Kaito suspiro y volvió a abrir su libro regresando a su lectura, mientras oia como Miku comenzaba a hablar.

…

Las clases terminaron y todos comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas para irse a sus casa, a excepción de Len que estaba en la salida esperando a Neru y a los demás para irse al bosque

-Rin- la llamo al ver que ella se acercaba a el -¿Segura que no quieres venir?- le pregunto.

-No- respondio ella -. Tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer. Adiós –dijo sin detenerse y saliendo de la escuela, Len la siguió con la mirada, no le gustaba dejarla sola pero tampoco podía rechazar una invitación de sus amigos.

-Len-kun- le grito Neru acercándose a el junto a otras 2 chicas y 2 chicos -¿estas listos?- le pregunto.

-Si vamos- respondio el con una sonrisa.

Rin llego rápido a su casa, se cambio de ropa y comenzó a preparar la comida, su tio no tardaría en llegar y a el le molestaba llegar y no ver la comida ya servida en la mesa. Termino rápido, sirvió en un plato y lo coloco sobre la mesa acompañado de unos cubiertos, un vaso y una jarra llena de agua. Salio al jardín y comenzó a regar las flores, despues comenzó a limpiar toda la casa. Al terminar subio a su habitación y comenzó a hacer su tarea. De repente se sintió mareada y sintió nauseas, rápidamente se dirigio al baño, desde hace unos días se sentía fatal, le dolia mucho la cabeza, le daban mareos y sentía nauseas. "Tal vez debería ir al doctor" pensó saliendo del baño, escucho el sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose "de seguro ya llego" pensó saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la sala, donde lo vio entrando

-Bienvenido- dijo con la mirada bajar.

-Ahh- fue lo único que dijo su tio mientras dejaba su portafolio en el sofá, se dirigio a la cocina y se sento en la mesa a comer. Rin iba a su subir a su habitación pero el llamado de su tio la detuvo, se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia el

-¿Qué hiciste mientras no estaba?- pregunto este viéndola de manera penetrante

-Nada, solo hize la limpieza y comenze a hacer mi tarea- respondio ella algo intimidada por su mirada.

-¿segura?- pregunto el

-SI segura- respondio Rin. Su tio comenzó a comer –¿Me puedo retirar?- le pregunto, al ver a su tio asentir subio a su habitación, se dirigio a su ventana y la abrió para dejar pasar un poco de aire, ya estaba anocheciendo, se pregunto como le estará yendo a Len con la pesada de Neru y sus amigos. De seguro se la esta pasando de lo lindo. Suspiro y se recostó en su cama con la mirada hacia el techo, sus ojos se iban cerrando debido al sueño que tenia.

-¡Rinn!- le grito su tio desde la sala, se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

-Mande- dijo estando frente a el.

-Necesito que vallas a la tienda, estuve revisando y la despensa se esta acabando- dijo el dándole un billete -. Compra lo que haga falta-. Rin asintió y se dirigio a la puerta –ah Rin- la detuvo –Cuando llegues subes a mi habitación-.

Rin no dijo nada y salio de la casa, todas las noches era lo mismo, su tio la llamaba a su habitación para hacerle "eso" que a ella le da asco. Por esa razón no podía evitar sentir odio y asco hacia los hombres, incluso con Len ha llegado a sentirse incomoda pero nunca lo demostraba ni lo demostraría, lo que menos necesitaba era mostrarse débil ante los demás. Llego a la tienda y le dio la lsita al encargado para que le diera lo que necesitaba. Bajo la mirada, otra vez estaba sintiendo nauseas pero esta vez no eran tan fuerte, pidió un dulce para que se le quitara el mal sabor de boca.

Al terminar de comprar llego a su casa y se adentro, se dirigió a la cocina y acomodo la despensa, después tiro el dulce que tenia en la boca a la basura y se dirigio a la habitación de su tio. Toco dos veces y despues de oir un pasa, dio una bocanada de aire y se adentro.

…**.**

Len iba con Neru caminando por las calles, ya estaba oscuro asi que se ofrecio a llevar a Neru a su casa y esta obviamente acepto.

-Me divertí mucho- dijo Neru

-Yo también- respondio el rubio recordando todo lo que hicieron en el bosque.

-Len-kun ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo la rubia algo apenada.

-Claro- dijo el.

-Tu y Rin-chan ¿son novios?- pregunto poniendo mirada seria, Len se sonrojo y miro al frente.

-No- dijo haciendo que ella esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. No dijeron nada pues ya habían llegado a casa de Neru

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidió dándoles un beso a Len en la mejilla cosa que sorprendio a este. Al verla entrar a su casa se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la suya. Neru estando detrás de su puerta sonrio con malicia "Kagamine Len es mio" pensó al momento de caminar a su cuarto. Desde que vio al rubio por primera vez, se dio cuenta que el debería ser su novio y ella no descansara hasta conseguir eso, pero primero deberá deshacerse de los obstáculos. Especialmente de ella "Kagamine Rin" pensó con molestia.

Len iba pensativo, no podía dejar de pensar en Rin, en su sonrisa, en sus cabellos rubios, en todo lo de ella. Realmente estaba enamorado de ella, el antes era un chico que andaba con una y con otra, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ellas. Las ilusionaba y despues las votaba sin darles explicación. Claro que con el tiempo el razono sobre lo que hacia y decidio dejar esa vida de lado. El sabia que tarde o temprano se enamoraría de alguien y por esa razón decidio dejar eso de lado. Y ahora apareció en su vida ella. Kagamine Rin que con su mirada llena de frialdad e indiferencia logro adentrarse en su corazón. Sonrio ligeramente, en verdad estaba enamorado de Rin y hara todo lo posible por conquistarla.

…**..**

Rin salio de la habitación de su tio y se adentro en el suyo, se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos, una lagrima resbalo por sus mejillas, siempre se mostraba fuerte ante todos cuando en realidad sentía miedo y un enorme dolor. Un dolor que quería salir, las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Por mas que intentaba darse fuerzas a si misma, no podía. Su tio se portaba amable con ella cuando quería y cuando no, la trataba de la peor manera posible. Ella no soportaba eso, quería salir, escapar de todo. Regresar el tiempo atrás y llegar a esos momentos en los que era feliz con sus padres y con su hermano.

FLASH BACK.

Una pequeña Rin de 7 años corria felizmente por un parque.

-Dense prisa- grito la pequeña sacudiendo su pequeñita mano

-Rin no corras- dijo una mujer de cabellera rubia, bastante hermosa, llego a donde su hija y le sonrio. Un señor de cabellos rubios se acerco a ellas

-¿Qué te dijimos de acerca de correr?- dijo su padre con una sonrisa. La niña hizo un puchero y se cruzo de manos, llevana puesto un vestido rosa y su típico moño blanco en la cabeza.

-No la regañes- le dijo su mama a su papa -. Me sentare un rato-. Dijo caminando a una banca y se sentaba. Llevaba un pequeño bulto en su estomago señal de que estaba embarazada.

-¿Puedop jugar?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Si pero no te alejes mucho- dijo su padre, ella asintió y comenzó a correr hacia los columpios. Estaba felizmente jugando, lo único malo es que no tenia a nadie con quien jugar y eso la entristecia.

-itteee- escucho que alguien se quejaba atrás de ella, volteo y observo a un niño rubio de su edad que estaba en suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Rin. El niño alzo la vista y se sonrojo ligeramente.

-si. Gracias- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto la pequeña.

-ehh a me llamo ****- se presento el pequeño rubio.

-yo soy Rin- dijo ella felizmente –ne, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- le pregunto, el la miro y asintió con una sonrisa.

END FLASH BACK.

Rin sonrio ligeramente, se había olvidado por completo de aquel niño con el que había jugado ese dia, no recordaba su nombre y no podía recordar su rostro. Desde ese dia ambos se hicieron muy amigos y empezaron a hacer todo juntos, sin embargo el se tuvo que mudar y de ahí ya no supo nada de el. Se seco las lagrimas y suspiro. Lo mejor será que ya se duerma porque de seguro su tio mañana la va a traer de aquí para alla, además quería ir al doctor para que le dijeran el porque de sus mareos y nauseas, lo bueno es que tenia suficiente dinero ahorrado.

**Continuara….**

**¿Qué tal esta este capitulo? ¿Qué tendrá Rin? ¿Quién es ese niño que recordó? ¿Podra Neru conquistar a Len? O mejor aun ¿Len podrá conquistar a Rin'.**

**Lin Chan: jeje lo se.. yo también me pongo asi cuando leo un review o suben el capitulo de alguna historia. La verdad es que te agradezco mucho, mucho que leas este fic. Lo hago con gusto para ti y espero que sea de tu agrado. Yo igual sigo tu historia y déjame decirte que esta genial. También te aviso que actualizo cada tres días pensaba en actualizar cada dos días pero ya empeze con la época de exámenes en la prepa y me tienen super estresada, yo digo que el domingo subo el que sigue. Una vez mas gracias por leer y una vez mas gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

**LEN POV.**

¿Qué futuro espero? Esa pregunta siempre me la hacia cada mañana en la que abria los ojos, que clase de fututo quiero, eso no lo se, lo único que se es que quiero un futuro mucho mejor que el presente. Desde que tengo memoria mis padres se la viven en su trabajo. Mi madre Lily es asistente en una empresa de música, por esta razón tiene que salir seguido de viaje, al principio solo era una semana y despues la veía por muchos días, pero, con el paso del tiempo sus viajes se hicieron cada vez mas y mas seguidos. A tal punto que ahora solo la veo una o dos veces cada medio año, y no es por exagerar. Mi padre, el si pasa tiempo aquí en la casa, pero se la vive encerrado en su despacho. Recuerdo que cuando era niño me acercaba a el y le pedia que jugara conmigo, pero su respuesta siempre era la misma "Estoy ocupado". Poco a poco me fui haciendo a la idea de que el jamas jugaría conmigo.

Al cumplir mis 14 años de edad me di cuenta que todas las personas que me rodeanban solo lo hacían por interés, y no los culpo, es decir, yo me ponía a comprarles todo lo que a ellos se les antojaba o anhelaban poseer. Sin embargo al darme cuenta de eso, me di a la idea de que no necesitaba amigos, no necesitaba a nadie. Comenze a jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, les coqueteaba y luego me las llevaba a la cama para despues dejarlas abandonaras en el cuarto de hotel. ¿Raro? A mis 14 años perdi la virginidad, pero eso no me importaba, a decir verdad, disfrutaba ver la cara de tristeza o coraje que ponían cada vez que les decía que para mi no significaban nada, pero tal parece que ellas no entendían por que ahí estaban, yendo tras mi. Buscando pasar un buen rato conmigo, y yo obviamente no les negaba ese placer.

Todo eso cambio cuando cumpli mis 16 años, como siempre. Mis padres no estaban en la casa, asi que opte por salir a dar una vuelta y buscar con quien entretenerme. Ahí la vi, una chica realmente hermosa, de larga cabellera aquamarina atado en dos largas coletas. Quede estupefacto ante tal belleza que ni cuenta me di de que había comenzado a llover. Vi como ella trataba de cubrirse bajo la copa de un árbol. Me acerque a ella y la tome de lamano "Vamos a resguardanos de la lluvia" le dije,ella parecio sorprendida pero despues asintió. Pude darme cuenta de sus ojos, unos ojos hermosos. Llegamos a mi casa y le di una toalla para que se secara. Su nombre es Hatsune Miku, ella me conto que había sido transferida a la misma preparatoria en la que yo estudiaría dentro de 3 meses. Me conto que estaba profundamente enamorada de un tal Kaito, yo sentí una punzada en el pecho pero la logre disimular. Me había enamorado de ella a primera vista pero ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien mas. Con el paso del tiempo comenzamos a salir juntos, tiempo despues conoci a sus mejores amigos: Shion Kaito. Un joven de cabellera azul, de tez blanca. El es un chico alegre y divertido pero cuando se ponía serio realmente era muy serio, el esta enamorado de Miku pero no se atrevia a decircelo. Poco a poco mi amistad con el crecio a tal punto de verlo como a un hermano mayor. Luka Megurine la mejor amiga de Miku, con ella logre entablar una buena amistad. Yo siempre defendia a Luka de los que la molestaban, la quería como a una hermana mayor y siempre estare ahí para apoyarla. A Miku la he llegado a ver como una gran amiga, el amor que sentía por ella poco a poco fue desapareciendo siendo remplazado por una gran amistad. Ahora mi deber, junto a Luka, es hacer que ella y Kaito por fin logren ecirse sus fin, gracias a ellos supe lo que son los verdaderos amigos, poco a poco deje la vida de Playboy que llevaba. Me prometi jamas llorar, de que servia llorar. No es como si el llorar fuera a cambiarlo todo ¿O si?.

Pero sin duda alguna lo mejor que me ha pasado es haberla conocido a ella. Ella que con sus ojos azules y su cabellera rubia logro meterse en lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Ella que me mira de una manera fría y cortante pero a la vez e mira con algo de diversión. Ella que me golpea cada vez que me le quedo viendo como idiota. Ella que no pierde oportunidad de insultarme: Kagamine Rin. Cuando estoy con ella siento que mi mundo es perfecto, es como si mis problemas no existieran. Realmente amo a Kagamine Rin y estoy dispuesto a luchar por su amor. Hare lo que sea porque ella se enamore de ahí. Aun si tengo que usar las tácticas que usaba con las chicas en el pasado.

**NORMAL POV.**

-Adelante- dijo Len al oir que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

-Joven Kagamine su madre ha llegado- le dijo una de sus sirvientas pero Len no respondio nada.

-Gracias por avisar- dijo despues de unos largos segundos, la empleada salio de la habitación un tanto preocupada. Len se dirigio a la ventana y en efecto ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre, llevaba unos lentes oscuros los cuales tapaban sus hermosos ojos azules, tenia puesto un vestido negro. Suspiro y cerro la ventana, se recostó en su cama, se puso los auriculares y le subio todo el volumen a la música.

Leon estaba en la sala leyendo un libro cuando escucho que alguien entraba a la sala. Alzo la mirada y la miro, ella lo miraba con nostalgia, se quito los lentes oscuros y sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el.

-Ya vine- dijo mientras sonreía con nostalgia, el solo la miro, tenia ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de hacerle todo lo que no ha podido hacer en esos seis meses. -. Han pasado 6 meses desde que nos vimos-

-Lo dices como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- Dijo Leon regresando su vista al libro que tenia en las manos. Lily no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a sentarse frente a el. -. Deberías ir con tu hijo- hablo el rubio sin mirarla -. De seguro quieres verlo ¿O me equivoco?- dijo esta vez alzando su mirada para verla con una pequeña sonrisa. Lily le regreso la sonrisa y sin perder tiempo subio a la habitación de su hijo. Toco dos veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, tal vez el estaba molesto con ella, volvió a tocar pero nada.

-Len- hablo. -. Hijo ya estoy aquí- pero no obtuvo respuesta. Len quien ya la había oído se quito los auriculares y se puso de pie, se acerco a la puerta y se recargo de espaldas para poder oir bien a su madre. -. Comprendo que este enojado- dijo Lily recargando su frente en la puerta -. Len por favor, abre la puerta- dijo esta vez con la voz quebrada. Len suspiro y abrió la puerta sintiendo como su madre se lanzaba a el y lo abrazaba con fuerza. El rubio no dijo nada tan solo se quedo estatico en su lugar.

-¿Cuándo te vas a ir?- fue lo único que pronuncio despues de separarse de ella.

-Eso no importa- respondio ella.

-A mi si me importa. Necesito saber cuantas horas vere a mi madre antes de que se valla por otro medio año- respondio de manera cortante. Lily no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Len por favor- susurro lo suficientemenete fuerte para que su hijo la escuchara -. Se que no he pasado tiempo contigo pero…

-Sabes que madre…- la corto Len -. Si vas a salir con mismo de siempre mejor vete- dijo tratando de no sonar débil, le dolia hablarle asi a su madre pero sentía una gran ira en su interior- Lily ya no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación que compartia con Leon. Len se adentro a su habitación y miro por la ventana. Tomo su celular y marco un numero, espero a que contestaran.

-Bueno.

-Kaito ¿Podemos vernos ahora?

-Claro.

-Bien nos vemos en donde siempre-. Dicho esto colgó, tomo sus llaves y salio de la habitación. Al entrar a la sala observo a su padre quien leia un libro.

-Ahorita vengo- dijo.

-¿Pense que estarías con tu madre?- pregunto Leon viéndolo.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el saliendo de la casa. El rubio suspiro, cerro su libro y se dirijio a su habitación.

…**..**

" Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar

Existio el reino de la traidora humanidad

En ella solo podía gobernar

La malvada princesa de 14 años de edad"

Rin dejo de cantar y suspiro, arrojo el libreto a su cama y bajo a la sala.

-Ya me voy- le dijo su tia, ella solo asintió -. Cuando Venga quiero ver la comida hecha ¿Entendido?- la rubia volvió a asentir. Una vez sola decidio apurarse a preparar la comida, le tomo una hora hacerla y se tardo otras dos horas limpiando la casa. Al terminar se dio una ducha rápida, se vistio con una blusa de manga larga color negra con toques blancos y un pantalón de mezcrilla negro. Se ato su pelo en una coleta. Se coloco los auriculares y salio de la casa.

Paso por un pequeño parque, el mismo en el que Len le había pedido ser su amiga. Miro una silueta la cual reconocio enseguida. Kaito si mal no recordaba su nombre. El peliazul al verla se acerco a ella.

-Hola- la saludo amablemente.

-Hola- respondio ella sin expresión alguna.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto –Ah, claro si se puede saber- dijo tratando de no sonar impertinente.

-Al doctor- respondio ella.

-¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto el peliazul preocupado, cosa que a Rin le agrado, era la primera vez despues de años que veía que alguien se preocupaba por ella.

-No. Solo es un chequeo y ya- dijo mientras le sonreía haciendo sonrojar a Kaito pues era la primera vez que la veía sonreir. -. Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Adios- le grito Kaito recibiendo un movimiento con la mano por parte de la rubia.

-Kaito.

-Lenny- canturreo Kaito al ver a su amigo y dispuesto a abrazarlo pero este se movio de lugar evitando el abrazo.

-No me gusta que me digas Lenny ni que me abrazes- le dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía, Kaito le regreso la sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Para que me llamaste?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en una banca. Len lo imito y se sento a su lado.

-Mi madre llego hoy- dijo el rubio con algo de molestia cosa que Kaito noto.

-No te da gusto verla- le dijo algo preocupado. Len miro al frente.

-No- fue lo único que dijo, el peliazul lo miro con tristeza.

…**.**

Rin llego al doctor y ya estaba adentro esperando a que la antendieran.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el doctor entrando al consultorio.

-Buenas tarde- saludo Rin.

-Muy bien ¿A que se debe que haiga venido?- pregunto el viéndola fijamente, cosa que hizo que Rin se sintiera rara e incomoda. Preferia que una enfermera la atendiera pero para su desgracia las enfermeras aun no llegaban.

-b-b-bueno y-yo- dijo con dificultad, maldita sea ahora no podría hablar con ningún hombre sin sentir temor.

-Tranquila- le dijo el doctor, al ver el temor de la rubia –. No te hare nada- Rin se sintió un poco mas calmada y suspiro hondo.

-Ultimamente me he s-s-sentido mareada y he tenido varios nauseas- dijo con la mirada fija en cualquier punto de la pared -. Me ha dolido bastante la cabeza y también me siento muy débil.

El doctor la miro detenidamente, la manera en la que la rubia estaba temblando no le gustaba para nada, podía ver que sus ojos denotaban miedo.

-Te hare un chequeo, te voy a pedir que te metas en ese cuarto y te despojes de la ropa y te pongas esto- le dijo entregándole una bata, Rin la tomo con miedo. No quería desnudarse frente a nadie, mucho menos frente a un hombre. Ella sabia que todos los hombres no eran iguales aun asi su miedo no lo podía evitar. -. Tranquila ya te dije que no te hare daño. Confía en mi-.

Rin se adentro al pequeño cuarto y comenzo a despojarse de la ropa, se puso la bata y salio del cuarto. El doctor no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verle los brazos, tenia moretones y rasguños. Decidio mejor no preguntar.

…

Despues de platicar con Kaito, Len decidio regresar a su casa, entro sin animos y escucho la conversación que tenían sus padres.

-No puedo mas- escucho la voz de su madre quien parecía estar llorando.

-Calmate- esa era la voz de su padre.

-Por mas que trato de ser fuerte no puedo mas- chillo su madre -. Me la paso de viaje en viaje por mi trabajo pero en especial para encontrarla a ella.

Len se sorprendio, "ella" ¿De quien estaba hablando?

-A veces pienso que el destino no quiere que la encuentre- volvió a decir su madre.

-Lily. Tu decidiste darla en adopción- le dijo Leon ligeramente molesto.

-Sabes por que lo hice- reclamo la rubia -. Apenas teníamos para comer y no podíamos hacernos cargo de Len y de ella-

-Si y decidimos darla en adopción. No puedes ahora decidir que la quieres de vuelta y buscarla por todo el mundo desantendiendo a tu hijo- le reclamo el. Len se paralizo por completo, no le gustaba el rumbo de esa conversación.

-Le vas a decir a Len- le pregunto el.

-Si- respondio ella -. Ya es hora de que Len sepa que tiene una hermana gemela-.

En es momento Len entro a la sala estupefacto por lo que acababa de oir. Lily y Leon lo vieron con sorpresa.

-Len – pronuncio Lily acercándose a el pero Len dio un paso hacia atrás dando a entender que no quería que lo tocara.

-Tengo una hermana gemela- dijo viendo a sus padres con rencor.

-Len- hablo Leon acercándose a el -. Asi es-

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?- les reclamo el con enojo.

-Len no sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar- dijo su madre derramando lagrimas.

-Tu cállate- le grito.

-Len no le hables asi a tu mama- lo regaño su padre.

-Todo este tiempo tus viajes no eran solo de negocios si no que te ibas a buscarla- dijo sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho -. La diste en adopción- le grito -. Me separaste de ella y lo peor de todo no me dijeron nada- grito mientras sentía sus ojos cubrirse de lagrimas. Ellos no dijeron nada, simplemente bajaron la mirada, -. Son de lo peor- exclamo para despues subirse a su habitación y encerrarse en el. León y Lily decidieron dejarlo solo.

…**.**

Rin estaba esperando a que el doctor llegara con los resultados del examen que le había practicado.

-Bien Rin, ya tengo tus resultados- dijo el doctor entrando a la oficina y sentándose frente a ella.

-Que tengo- dijo Rin preocupada.

-Antes que nada. Rin. ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas en los brazos y las piernas?- le pregunto de manera seria. Rin se puso nerviosa, no podía decirle la verdad.

-Me pelee con una niña de mi escuela- mintió tratando de sonar convincente, el doctor no le creto pero decidio ya no preguntar.

-Bien Rin lo que tienes no es nada grave, solo tienes un poco de anemia, necesitas alimentarte bien- le dijo el doctor, ella no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio -. Te mandare unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. No hagas mucho esfuerzo ¿Entendido?- Rin asintió mientras tomaba la receta que le daba el doctor.

-Gracias- dijo para despues salir del consultorio. El doctor solo miro por donde se había ido con algo de preocupación.

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haiga sido de su agrado especialmente para ti Lin Chan, que no se si este sea tu favorito pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. La verdad es que mi imaginación no daba para mas, lo empeze a escribir ayer pero las ideas se bloquearon. Y hoy estuve un poco apurada porque (no es presumir) pero es mi cumpleaños.. y ya estamos por partir el pastel jeje.. asi que perdonen las faltas de ortografía o la falta de coherencia que tenga el capitulo.. el siguiente será el mejor. No dire cuando subo el otro porque la verdad no se.. ya inicie con los exámenes y proyectos y eso consume la mayoría de mi tiempo.. tratare de no tardar.**

**El siguiente capitulo tendrá: RinXLen, MikuXKaito, RinXKaito y LilyXLeon. Además de que se descubrirán mas cosas.**

**También quiero agradecer a Dianis mar por haber dejado un comentario, en verdad me dio mucho gusto ver que alguien mas leia la historia y sobre tus preguntas pues: rin no esta embarazada pero quien sabe mas adelante, no dire nada. Y si, el tio de Rin la viola el muy malnacido pero recibirá su castigo. Y bueno si Len se entera de lo que le hacen a Rin se molestara mucho. **

**En este episodio se revelo algo mas importante que es, que Len tiene una hermana gemela.. ya veremos que pasa.**

**AVANCES DE PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

"solo hay una persona que se parece a mi, pero.. no eso no podía ser. Rin"

"ya no puedo mas, por mas que trato de hacerme la fuerte, no puedo, por mas que trato de mostrarme fuerte ante todos cada dia me cuesta mas trabajo. Te necesito. Len. Por favor sálvame de este lugar"

**Nuevamente gracias a Lin Chan y a Dianis mar por seguir la historia.**

**Espero comentario!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

"vive una vida feliz" "no dejes que nadie destruya tus sueños" Esas frases resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Qué clase de futuro espero? No lo se y para ser sinceros no me interesa saber. He tenido una vida bastante oscurecida. Una vida que al principio era la más hermosa que cualquier ser humano hubiera deseado. Pero esa vida se vio destruida el dia en que mis padres y mi hermano murieron. Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué no estaba ahí con ellos? Tal vez si hubiera muerto no estaría viviendo el infierno que actualmente vivo.

Todo empezó ese día. Al principio mi tio me trataba bien pero después de un año sus regaños se hicieron constantes. Un dia me encerró en el sótano y todo por haber llegado una hora tarde de lo normal. Pero que culpa tenía yo, es decir, la maestra nos pidió quedarnos para arreglar un asunto y tuve que. Estuve encerrada todo el dia y parte de la noche. Hasta que el abrió la puerta y me dejo salir. Tenia los ojos llorosos y estaba muerta de miedo. "Ve a mi habitación" me dijo, yo solo obedeci y subi a su cuarto. Desde ahí escuche como el volumen de la tele aumentaba a tal punto de que el sonido resonaba en toda la casa. No sabia muy bien la razón por la que había hecho eso, minutos después entro y me miro de una manera que no supe reconocer. Por inercia di pasos hacia atrás mientras el avanzaba hacia mi. Luego sentí como me jalaba del brazo y me lanzaba a la cama para despues colocarse encima de mi. Yo grite pero el me abofeteo amenazándome con que si no me callaba iba a ser peor. De ahí ya no pude hacer nada. Esa noche cuando todo acabo y Sali rápidamente de la habitación me adentre a la mia. Me sentía asqueada, sucia, impotente. No podía dejar de llorar. Un odio comenzó a apoderarse de mi. Lo peor fue que comenzó a hacer eso diario a tal punto de que yo ya no ponía objeción alguna, solo esperaba a que el acabara pensando en que el mañana podría ser mejor. Pero no ¿Qué fue lo peor? Lo peor fue esa noche en la que me golpeo de la manera mas cruel y salvaje que podía, una patada en el estomago basto para que cayera al suelo de rodillas mientras veía como la sangre comenzaba a salir de mi entrepierna, mire horrodizada. El ya no estaba, despues de golpearme se salio de la casa y me dejo ahí sola. El dolor era insoportable, como pude me puse de pie y me diriji al baño, abri la ducha y me meto bajo el agua fría esperando a que el dolor pasara. Me tomo dos semanas para descubrir la cruel realidad. Estaba embarazada. Estaba esperando un hijo de mi propio tio. Llore, llore como nunca pero sobre todo me enoje. Una rabia se apodero de mi al saber eso pero lo que mas coraje me dio fue el pensar que el había matado a mi hijo. Un bebe que no tenia la culpa. A partir de entonces la vida para mi ya no tenia sentido, mis pensamientos se fueron haciendo negativos ante todo. Me aleje de mis amigos, me aleje de todos. Siempre que alguien se me acercaba lo miraba con un odio profundo. Nunca he soportado que un hombre me mire ni que me toque. Pero el, que tiene el que no hace que lo odie. ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con el me siento diferente? Mi lado amable, el cual pensé que ya estaba encerrado en lo mas profundo de mi alma estaba comenzando a salir. Sus ojos, cada vez que me miran me siento como si nada existiera, como si mi mundo fuera perfecto. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla y me abraze mas a la almohada que tenia entre mis brazos.

-Ya no puedo mas- susurre con la voz quebrada y sintiendo como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Por mas que trato de hacerme la fuerte, no puedo, por favor. Len, sácame de este infierno Len.

…

**LEN POV.**

Cada vez que trato de pensar en la situación mi cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y mas vueltas. Las lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. El dolor es mas fuerte, jamas me imagine que podía llegar a tener una hermana gemela. Una hermana que puede estar cerca de mi o lejos de mi. Me di la vuelta de la cama quedando con la vista hacia el techo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo mejor seria hablar con mis padres pero no puedo. Me cuesta ver a mi madre, si de por si ya tenia una gran ira hacia ella. Ahora que me entero de eso esa ira crecio mas.

Cerre los ojos, si tengo una hermana gemela entonces esta debe parecerse a mi ¿No es asi? Cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca. Imágenes de miles de chicas pasaron por mi cabeza pero ninguna parecía ser. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando vi la imagen de la persona que menos se imaginaba. Solo hay una persona que conozco y que se parece a mi pero.. no eso no podía ser.. Rin.

…

**NORMAL POV.**

Miku iba en dirección a su salón, había pasado un fin de semana horrible. No solo por el hecho de que su padre la tuvo de aquí para alla. Si no porque no había hablado con Kaito en todos esos tres días. Pero para su buena suerte hoy lo veria, y si, justo lo miro recargado en la puerta.

-Hola Kaito- lo saludo cuando estaba frente a el.

-Hola Miku ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?- le pregunto el con una sonrisa.

-Fatal- dijo ella torciendo la boca -. Mi padre me tuvo de un lado a otro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el con un toque de diversión.

-Buenos días- saludo Luka acercándose a ellos.

-Buenos días Luka-san- la saludo Miku alegremente.

-Hola- dijo Kaito.

-¿Nos vamos al salón?- pregunto la peli rosada. Kaito y Miku asintieron y se dirigieron a su salón.

Rin estaba recargada en su banca viendo hacia la ventana. El dia estaba un poco nublado y había indicios de que iba a llover. Len llego y se sento en su lugar.

-Buenos días- saludo a Rin mientras la veía.

-Buenos días- lo saludo ella con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendio a Len.

-Rin ¿Estas sonriendo?- le pregunto incrédulo. Ella se sonrojo y lo golpeo en el hombro -. Auchh ya te dije que no me pegues.

-Pues deja de portarte como idiota- dijo ella regresando su vista a la ventana. Len la miro detenidamente. No debería sacar conclusiones antes.

La primera clase fue rápida aunque Len no podía concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana gemela. En como seria o que estará haciendo en esos momentos. Rin miro a Len, era raro que estuviera tan callado.

-Len- le hablo, el rubio salio de sus pensamientos y la miro –¿Ya estudiaste el libreto de la obra?

-si ¿y tu?- pregunto el.

-Tambien- respondió ella -. Me gusta, no había leído esa obra- comento.

-La verdad es que es una obra muy interesante- dijo Len recargando su cabeza en la banca. Rin lo miro y le sonrio haciendo sonrojar al chico. -. Hoy andas muy sonriente

-¿Qué?¿ Esta prohibido o que?- reclamo ella ligeramente molesta.

-No, no, te ves mas linda cuando sonries- le dijo. Rin se sonrojo ante el comentario pero logro disimularlo.

A la hora del receso Rin y Len se dirijieron a un lugar tranquilo para comer. Únicamente comerían los dos solos pues los demás estaban ayudando en la biblioteca y Rui iba a comer con otras chicas.

-Rin tu y yo si somos amigos ¿verdad?- pregunto el rubio.

-No como crees. Somos archienemigos- respondió ella mordiendo un pedazo de sándwich .

-Bueno ya entendí- dijo Len -. Entonces … ¿Te puedo contar algo?

-Claro- dijo Rin sin dejar de comer su sándwich.

-Ayer mi llego a la casa despues de medio años.

-Eso es genil ¿no?

-Bueno.. no se- dijo el ganándose la mirada de la rubia -. Es que… siempre se la pasa de viaje y nunca la veo- dijo el con un deje de tristeza. Rin lo miro apenada, el tenia a sus padres y ellos no les prestaban la atención suficiente.

-Mis padres murieron- dijo Rin haciendo que Len la viera -. Asi que no se.. pero si mi madre se fuera por medio año y despues la volviera a ver. Me alegraría mucho- dijo viendo a Len con una sonrisa.

-Supongo- fue lo único que dijo el -. Me entere que tengo una hermana gemela- le dijo. Rin casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando y lo miro sorprendida.

-Hermana gemela- dijo.

-Si jeje mis padres la dieron en adopción cuando nacimos y pues.. no se como sentirme al respecto- Rin lo miro detenidamente -. Pero bueno, las cosas ya pasaron que se le va a hacer- decía mientras se recostaba en el suelo con los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

-Y ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser?- pregunto por mera curiosidad.

-pues.. si es mi hermana gemela debe parecerse a mi.. Ojos azules, pelo rubio y tez blanca- respondio el sintiéndose un poco nerviosos pues a la única candidata que tenia en mente era a Rin.

-Haa- dijo ella pensando. -. ¿y ya hablaste con tus papas?

-No- dijo el -. La verdad no he tenido cara para verlos.. tengo mucho enojo y aghh no se que hacer- se quejo tapándose el rostro con las manos. Se sentía frustrado, sintió como unas suaves manos se posaban sobre las suyas, miro y se sonrojo al ver a Rin que le sonreía con tenura.

-Todo va a estar bien- le dijo ella. Len sonrio y se sento, posos una de sus manos en su mejilla y la acaricio con ternura. Rin se sonrojo pero no hizo nada.

-Gracias- susurro el acercando sus labios a su frente y depositando un pequeño beso. El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir con frecuencia y una extraña sensación se apodero de su estomago. A Len le hubiera gustado besarla en los labios, pero no, hay una posibilidad de que ella sea su hermana gemela y estaría mal si la besaba. La amaba, si, pero una cosa era un sentimiento y otra cosa es besarla. -. ¿Vamos al salón? – pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. Rin asintió y se paro junto a el. Sin pecartarse de que eran observados por una par de ojos que los miraban con odio.

**NERU POV.**

Maldita Rin.. como la odio. Como es posible que ella sea tan cercana a Len si es una incompetente antisocial. Aparte el la beso en la frente. Cuando a la que debería besar es a mi no a ella. Juro que a partir de mañana hare la vida de Rin una miseria.

**NORMAL POV.**

Kaito estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, estaba aburrido y no quería tomar la clase de trigonometría asi que decidió saltársela.

-Hola- escucho que lo saludaban. Alzo la vista y se sorprendió a ver a Rin.

-Hola- le dijo. Ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te estas saltando clases?- pregunto ella sacando una libreta de quien sabe donde.

-NO- dijo el haciéndose el desentendido -. Y ¿tu?

-La maestra de algebra no vino asi que decidi venir aquí- respondió ella.

-¿Y Len?

-Se quedo platicando con la hueca de Akita- respondió con cierto toque de molestia en sus ojos. Kaito la miro, Rin era muy hermosa.

-Asi que..- pronuncio el sin saber que decir -. ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿No tienes nada mejor que decir?- dijo Rin con tono burlón. Kaito se sonrojo y desvió la mirada -. Estoy bien ¿y tu?-

-Igual- respondió el, por alguna extraña razón la presencia de Rin lo ponía nervioso. Rin no dijo nada simplemente comenzó a escribir en su libreta. Estuvieron asi callados por un rato. A rin no le incomodaba la presencia de Kaito es mas se sentía agradable tenerlo a su lado. Kaito igual estaba feliz de psar un rato (sin hablar) con la rubia. Paso una hora y el tuvo que regresar a su salón.

-Te veo despues- le dijo a Rin, ella lo miro y le sonrio.

-Claro- le dijo. Kaito sonrio y regreso a su salón. Rin cerro su libreta y decidio irse al suyo.

Cuando llego Len se acerco a ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto molesto.

-Me extrañaste- dijo ella caminando a su lugar. Len se sonrojo y la siguió.

-Un poquito- dijo provocando un sonrojo por parte de ella -. Mañana empezamos con los ensayos de la obra.

-Ah que bien.

-Rin en la salida ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu casa?- pregunto sin verla.

-MM no se- respondio ella pensando -. Si claro-. Len sonrio y miro al frente pues el maestro ya había llegado.

En la salida ambos iban en dirección a casa de Rin, iban platicando de cosas sin sentido.

-Entonces compones canciones- Pregunto Rin.

-Si- dijo Len con una sonrisa -. Y no es por presumir pero son muy buenas.

-Jaja presumido- exclamo Rin dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Hey- exclamo Len -. Sabes hoy estas muy diferente a los otros días.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que hoy estas mas alegre- dijo el. Rin sonrio, la noche anterior se prometio a si mismo ser mas feliz. Tal vez estaba mal guardarse su sufrimiento para si misma pero era lo mejor. -¿Rin?

-Haaa que molesto- dijo caminando mas rápido. Llegaron a la casa de Rin y se quedaron un momento mas platicando. Hasta que el tuvo que irse. Rin sonrio, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Entro a la casa y suspiro.

-Rin- esa voz la paralizo ¿Qué hacia el a estas horas en la casa?

…**.**

Len llego a su casa y miro a sus padres sentados en el comedor.

-Ya vine- dijo dejando su mochila en el sillón y acercándose a ellos.

-Bienvenido- le dijo su mama con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que te habias vuelto a ir- dijo el.

-Nop- dijo su mama -. Me quedare por tres meses- dijo, Len se sorprendio al oir eso pero lo disimulo.

-Madre. Padre creo que ya es hora de que me digan toda la verdad ¿no creen?- dijo Len sentándose en una de las sillas.

-¿Cual verdad?- pregunto Leon ganándose una mirada molesta de Lily.

-Sobre mi hermana gemela.

**Continuara..**

**Perdón si esta corto pero tengo mucha tarea y quiero acabar temprano.. pero no se preocupen puede.. puede no prometo nada que mañana subo el que sigue.. pensaba subir este y el otro capitulo hasta el domingo pero las ideas luego se me van asi que mejor subo este hoy. El otro ya lo tengo pero tengo que apurarme con mi tarea de la escuela. Lo siento!**

**Lin Cruz: la verdad es que si planeaba poner que Rin estaba embarazada pero la trama no quedaría a como yo lo planeo asi que opte por cambiarlo. Pero como puedes ver en este episodio sale que ella estaba embarazada pero su tio hizo que perdiera al bebe. Lamento el error ortografico de haiga.. no me di cuenta pero bueno no creo que este capitulo haya sido perfecto pero bueno se hace lo que se puede jeje. Gracias por seguir la historia. Me haces muy feliz al ver que el mismo dia que subo la historia ya tengo un comentario tuyo. Gracias! Y te felicito por tu historia que igualmente esta genial. Gracias!**

**Dianis mar: gracias por leer el fic! Me haces muy feliz y sobre tu pregunta de que si Rin es la hermana gemela de Len pues tengo planeada una sorpresa aunque no se si ponerla. El fic esta hecho para ser un RinXLen como pareja y si son hermanos pues ya seria incesto y no es que no me guste el incesto pero no se ustedes.. eso ya lo vere. Y su miedo a los hombres pues lamento decirte que ese temor va a empeorar.. A partir del siguiente episodio ya es cuando comienza el Drama y aun les queda mucho por sufrir tanto a Rin y a Len. De igual manera te agradezco que leas el fic! Gracias me haces muy feliz!**

**En general, en el siguiente episodio va a salir la verdad sobre la hermana gemela de Len y van a aparecer dos personajes nuevos y que serán muy importantes para la historia. Ellos aclararan las dudas del fic. Recordemos que Rin recordó el momento en el que jugaba con un niño rubio, eso es importante de recordar okey..!**

**Bueno sin mas que decir. Gracias por leer.**

**Hare todo lo posible por subir la continuación mañana.. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Es algo corto lo se pero como ya dije antes estoy llena de tarea y apenas si he tenido tiempo de subir los capitulos. Lamento decirles que actualizare hasta el Martes aunque tratare de que sea antes. Lo siento.**

**En fin.**

**Lin Cruz: no sabes que feliz me haces al decir que mi fic te alegra el dia creeme es un honor para mi eso. Gracias por leer!**

**Dianis mar: ¡gracias por leer! Me haces tan feliz.. jejej a decir verdad yo amo el incesto jeje pero no se si ponerlo en la historia. Lo pensare. Y lo de que si el niño rubio es Rinto pues en este capitulo se aclarara esa duda. Y claro que hare que Len Tenga celos.. es decir, la historia no seria nada sin los celos jeje. Y buena idea la de que Len entre a casa de Rin y vea como la tratan. Vere si lo hago asi. Gracias!**

**Rika-chan: no sabes como me alegra que te haiga gustado la historia. Muchas gracias por leer. Te lo agradezo en verdad!**

**Bueno aviso que tambien subire un capitulo especial de puro MikuXKaito y otro de LukaXgakupo quien por cierto no ha aparecido en el fic pero pronto lo hara. Van a ver mas parejas en el fic pero eso tengo que verlo. Bueno me voy y espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Adios! perdonen las faltas de ortografia!**

Leon y Lily se vieron entre si. Len les estaba pidiendo que les contaran todo sobre su hermana gemela.

-Exactamente ¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunto su padre.

-Todo. ¿Porque la dieron en adopción?

-mira Len tu madre y yo decidimos darla en adopción porque en ese tiempo no teniamos dinero. La situación iba de mal en peor. Tu madre y yo llevabamos unos meses de casados. Cuando nacieron estábamos felices y decidimos salir adelante. Pero la situación empeoraba con el paso de los dias. Un dia conoci a Koko un señor que acababa de sufrir la muerte de su hijo. Ambos nos hicmos amigos y le conte sobre nuestros problemas economicos. El me dijo que si nesesitaba dinero se lo pidiera pero yo nunca le pedi ni un solo peso. Hasta que la situacion se volvio relamente terrible. Habia dias en que no comiamos nada ni tu y ni tu hermana. Nos estabamos cansando de la situacion. Decidimos darlos en adopcion a los dos para que ustedes se fueran con una familia mejor, pero Koko me dijo que no tenia porque darlos en adopcion a ambos. Asi que decidimos dar solo a uno de ustedes. Koko se ofrecio para adoptar y dijo que su esposa Misaki estaba de acuerdo. Al principio nosotros no sabiamos que hacer.

-¿Y porque dieron a mi hermana en vez de ami?

-Bueno la verdad es que, ella era mas delicada que tu. Ella estaba enferma y se ponia muy mal cuando no comia o no le dabamos los medicamento que nesesitaba. Asi que pensamos que lo mejor era que se llevaran a ella para que pudieran darle todo lo que nosotros no le podiamos dar. Y bueno se la dimos no sin antes pedirles un favor.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunto Len completamente molesto.

-Que le pusiera el apellido Kagamine- dijo Leon -. Pedimos que le pusieran el apellido Kagamine. Ellos se negaron al principio porque pensaron que tal vez mas tarde la reclamariamos pero yo les dije que no era asi. El apellido Kagamine no es unico hay miles de familias en este mundo que tienen ese apellido.

-Les dijiste que jamas la buscarian ¿y que es lo que estan haciendo ahorita? La estan buscando.

-Si Len- interrumpio su madre -. Pero el que la busque no significa que quera quitarsela a sus padres. Lo unico que quiero es verla.

-¿Cómo se apellidan sus padres?- pregunto Len. Ya no tenia duda alguna de que esa niña sea Rin, no solo por que se parece mucho a el si no por el apellido Kagamine, pero como dice su padre el apellido Kagamine no es unico.

-Ichigo (no se me ocurrio otro apellido)- respondio su padre. Len suspiro frustrado.

-Len solo queremos ver a nuestra hija

-No es su hija- interrumpio Len molesto -. Ni siquiera tienen ese derecho. No pueden llamarla hija.- dijo dejando sorpendidos a sus padres.

-Tal vez- dijo su madre -. Len no sabes como me arrepiento de haberla dado en adopcion- dijo mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos -. Pero..

-Madre no te quiero oir- la corto de manera fria -. Me voy a mi cuarto.

…

-¿Quién era el?- volvio a preguntar Kyoteru acercandose a Rin. Ella solo dio unos paso atrás pero choco con la puerta –¡Respondeme!.

-E-e-el es..- Rin no podia decir nada. Tenia miedo, los ojos de su tio se veian espeluznantes.

-Querida Rin- dijo el mientras sonreia -. Te he dicho que no me gusta verte con nadie- volvio a decir. Ella miro a otro lado. Su tio la tomo del brazo y acaricio su rostro. -. No me gusta que desobedezcan.

-Lo siento- susurro ella comenzando a derramar lagrimas. Su tio le dio una bofetada y la tiro al suelo.

-Eres una maldita idiota- le grito totalmente furioso. Rin lo miro con enojo y miedo, sobre todo enojo. El la volvio a tomar del brazo y le volvio a dar otra bofetada. -. No se porque me hago cargo de ti. Deberias estar agradecida gracias a mi no te mueres de hambre ni vives en la calle- siguio gritandole mientras la zarandeaba.

-Yo no te pedi que te hicieras a cargo de mi- dijo ella de manera seria. Sorprendiendose no solo a si misma por haber dicho eso si no tambien sorprendiendo a su tio quien la miro con rabia.

-¿En serio?- dijo con sarcasmo. -. Te voy a enseñar ahora de lo que soy capaz.

…**.**

Len estaba viendo por la ventana de su habitacion. Ya no tenia duda Rin era su hermana gemela. Cerro los ojos y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla. "Soy un idiota" penso. Golpeo la pared con frustracion sintiendo mas lagrimas salir de sus ojos. Se sentia un idiota ¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse de esto? No habria problema con que tuviera una hermana pero ¿Por qué ella? Porque esa hermana tenia que ser ella. Ella quien ya estaba en lo mas profundo de su corazon. Ella de la cual se habia enamorada. El la amaba y ahora resulta que es su hermana gemela. Abrio los ojos y miro hacia el cielo. Sonrio ligeramente. Ya nada podria ser peor ¿o si?.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Len estaba en el salon de clases mirando por la ventana. Rin aun no llegaba lo cual se le hizo completamente extraño. Suspiro y regreso su vista al frente.

-Buenos dias Len-kun- escucho la voz de Neru. Alzo la vista y la miro.

-Bueno dias

-¿Te pasa algo? Te veo muy decaido- le pregunto Neru haciendose la preocupada.

-Si solo que no pude dormir- respondio el sonriendole calidamente. Neru sonrio iba a decir algo mas pero la maestra entro al salon indicando que se dirigieran a sus lugares. Fruncio el ceño y se fue a su lugar de mala gana. Len suspiro y trato de concentrarse en la clase.

-Bueno antes que nada quiero presentarles a dos nuevos compañeros- dijo la maestra con una sonrisa -. Pueden pasar-.

La puerta se abrio y una chica y una chico entraron al salon. El tenia el cabello rubio corto, con un flequillo de lado y en este tenia dos pasadores que lo sujetaban. Era de tez blanca y sus ojos eran azules.

-Mi nombre es Rinto. Rinto Kagamine- se presento. Len se sorprendio al oir el apellido pero logro disimular. La chica era rubia. Su pelo era largo como por la cintura y lo tenia atado en una coleta, un flequillo de frente que cubria sus ojos los cuales eran azules, un azul un poco oscuro pero no tanto.

-Mi nombre es Kagamine Lenka- se presento con una sonrisa. Len la miro detenidamente, por alguna extraña sensacion esa chica provoco en el un extraño sentimiento.

-Binvenidos. Pueden ir a sus asientos. Lenka te sentaras frente a Len y Rinto te sentaras a lado de Mikuo- Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a su lugar. Lenka se fue al suyo y miro a Len con una sonrisa. El se desconcerto pero decidio poner atencion a la clase.

-Disculpe maestra se me hizo tarde- dijo Rin entrando al salon. Len sonrio al verla pero su sonrisa desaparecio al verla. Rin tenia ojeras en los ojos y en su mejilla derecha tenia un moreton a parte de que se veia mas palida de lo normal.

-No te preocupes Rin adelante- dijo la maestra igualmente preocupada al verla asi. Ella asintio y se fue a su lugar. Al llegar miro a Len y sonrio. El iba a preguntarle que que le paso pero la voz de la maestra lo interrumpio.

-Bien alumnos. Como todos saben hoy ibamos a comenzar con los ensayos de la obra pero el auditorio va a estar ocupado asi que lo dejaremos para despues- dijo. Muchos se desilucionaron y otros no le tomaron importancia.

Las clases fueron largas y pesadas, especialmente para Rin quien no soportaba el dolor en su espalda. Su tio la habia golpeado brutalmente el dia anterior y todo su cuerpo le dolia. El timbre del receso sono y todos salieron al patio a excepción de 4 personas. Rin, Len, Rinto y Lneka.

-Rin ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Len de manera seria.

-Nada- respondio ella.

-Como que nada. Mirate- exclamo Len molesto. Rin se puso de pie y salio del salon antes de que el le preguntara mas. Len iba a ir detrás de ella pero la voz de Rinto lo detuvo.

-No deberias presionarla. Si no te quiere decir que tiene no tienes que obligarla- dijo el desde su lugar, tenia los pies sobre la mesa y estaba jugando con un lapis. Len fruncio el ceño ¿y este quien era para meterse?.

-Rinto si el se preocupa por su novia no tiene nada de malo- hablo Lenka echandose a la boca un pedazo de carne de su comida. Len se sonrojo fuertemente.

-N-n-no es mi novia- dijo algo nervioso.

-Entonces es tu hermana- dijo ella -. Es que se parecen-. Len sintio una punzada en el pecho al oir esas palabras.

-No- respondio -. No es mi hermana.

-Ahhh okey- dijo ella encojiendose de hombros y volviendo a su comida. Len salio del salon en busca de Rin bajo la mirada atenta de Rinto.

"Kagamine Rin" penso mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Se acordara era de el?.

FLASH BACK.

Dos niños rubios estaban viendose fijamente. Ella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y tenia las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No quiero que te vallas- exclamo.

-Rin…- expreso el niño.

- ¡No! ¡no!¡Y no!- grito ella abrazandolo, haciendo que el se sonrojara.

-Rin prometo que volvere- le dijo. Ella se separo de el y lo miro.

-Me lo juras- pregunto algo apenada. El asintio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -. Entonces hagamos una promesa- dijo ella poniendo su dedo meñique. -. Cuando nos vuelvamos a ver seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos.

-No prefieres que seamos novios- dijo el haciendo sonrojar a la niña.

-Juralo- dijo ella. El junto su dedo meñique con el de ella y sonrieron.

-Lo juro-.

END FLASH BACK.

Rinto se sentia feliz al verla de nuevo. Aunque se preocupo al verla en ese estado. Mas tarde la buscaria para hablar con ella.

-Rinto- le hablo Lenka.

-Mande- dijo el volteandola a ver.

-¿No crees que deberiamos salir a conocer la escuela?- le pregunto. El rubio asintio se puso de pie y salieron del salon. Iban platicando de cosas sin sentido. Ella no miro a una chica con la que choco.

-Auchhh- se quejo mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Perdon no me fije- dijo Miku haciendo una reverencia. -¿Eh?- dijo al ver con quien habia chocado. - ¿Len? ¿Eres tu?

-Ehhhh..- exclamo la rubia. La estaban confundiendo con un chico y eso a ella no le estaba gustando.

-Ahh perdon- se disculpo Miku -. Lo siento- volvio a disculparse.

-No te preocupes- dijo Lenka sonriendole.

Rinto se recargo en la pared viendo a todos lados con la esperanza de ver a Rin pero no la veia por ningun lado. Suspiro y cerro los ojos.

…**.**

Len habia llegado a la azotea con la esperanza de que Rin estuviera ahí y para su buena suerte ahí estaba. Ella estaba viendo hacie el frente.

-Rin- le hablo acercandose a ella. Rin pego un pequeño brinco del susto -¿Estas bien?- dijo parandose a su lado. Pero ella se alejo de el desconcertando a Len.

-S-s-si e-estoy bien- dijo.

-Rin..- dijo el algo preocupado nunca la habia visto tan nerviosa. -. ¿Segura?

-Si y-y-ya te dije que s-si- respondio ella evitando mirarlo. Len no dijo nada solo miro al frente. Pasaron los minutos y nadie decia palabra alguna. Len miraba a la rubia de reojo y se daba cuenta como ella estaba temblando.

-Rin algo te pasa ¿Qué es?- dijo de manra seria. Ella no dijo nada se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Len la detuvo tomandola de la muñeca. –Rin.

-Sueltame- dijo en ella en forma de susurro. Len no la iba a soltar hasta que ella le dijera la verdad. -. Por favor Len sueltame- volvio a decir ella pero esta vez su voz se estaba quebrando. Len la solto y la miro preocupado.

-Rin sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le dijo. -¿Cómo te hiciste ese moreton en la mejilla?

-Len ya te dije que no tengo nada. Deja de preguntar- dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

-Ayer..- dijo el -. Ayer hable con mis hermanos acerca de mi hermana- dijo, Rin se sorprendio pero no volteo a verlo.

-¿Y descubriste algo?

-Pues no mucho. Aun no se quien es mi hermana-. Mintio. Claro que no le iba a decir que ella era su hermana.

-AHH- dijo Rin sintiendose mal. El si le contaba sus problemas y ella no se atrevia a decirle lo que su tio le hacia. No le iba a decir pero..

-Ri..- Len callo al sentir como Rin lo abrazaba fuertemente. Sintio como ella comenzaba a llorar cosa que a el le preocupo. –Rin..- susurro mientras correspondia el abrazo. Rin ya no soportaba tanto dolor, queria decirle a alguien sobre sus problemas. Queria sacar la frustracion y el dolor que sentia por dentro.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Rinto sonrio mientras los veia y Lenka solo los miraba con ternura.

-Esos dos hacen bonita pareja ¿verdad?- pregunto ella-

-claaro como digas- respondio el rubio con algo de sarcasmo. Lemka rio ligeramente y decidieron irse al salon.

-Rin ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el separandose de ella y levantando su menton para que lo viera a los ojos -. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo-. Rin lo miro por unos segundos.

-Esta bien- susurro -. Te dire la verdad..


	9. Chapter 9

**DISLCLAIMER VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

HOLA..!

Se que dije que actualizare hasta el Martes pero como no tengo nada que hacer .. No a quien engaño tengo que estudiar para mi examen de ingles pero las ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza y mejor las escribo antes de que se vallan. Quiero informar que ya calcule bien todo y ya tengo digamos que la idea de todo el fic. Es decir ya tengo pensado el final y cosas asi. El fic tendra como 20 capitulos y si no es que mas eso ya seria cuestion de ideas. Tambien en este capitulo se va a aclarar todo absolutamente todo. Es mejor porque si lo alargo mas no va a quedar a como yo lo estoy planeando. Quiero agradecer a:

Lin Cruz: Bueno solo agradecerte por leer la historia no me canso de darte las gracias. Y bueno eso de leer 10 capitulos del Perfume debe ser muy pesado.. yo con trabajo aguanto leer un capitulo del libro que sea jeje. Gracias por leer y este capitulo va dedicado a ti. Gracias!

Dianis mar: gracias por leer! Amo leer tus comentarios jeje y todas tus dudas bueno no todas. Seran aclaradas en este capitulo. De todos modos si tienes duda o alguna idea que quieras decir dejala en un comentario yo con gusto respondere tus dudas y tomare en cuenta tus ideas. Gracias por leer.

Danni- xD. Gracias por leer. No sabes el gusto que me dio ver que alguien mas esta leyendo la historia. Que te digo? Pues nada solo agradecerte por tu comentario y porque lees la historia. Y bueno te aseguro que la aparicion de Rinto y de Lenka es muy importante. Gracias!

**Capitulo VII.**

-Esta bien Len. Te dire la verdad- le dijo Rin a Len mientras lo veia fijamente. ¿en serio le dira todo? No, que tal si lo metia en problemas. Que tal si las cosas se tornan peor si le dice la verdad.

-¿Rin?- hablo Len al ver que ella no decia nada. Rin lo miro y nego con la cabeza.

-No Len- dijo -. No puedo-. Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de ahí. Len solo se quedo en su lugar. Algo le estaba pasando a Rin. A la chica a la que amaba. A su hermana. Apreto los puños con fuerza, tenia que averiguar que es lo que le pasa a Rin y sabia perfectamente a quien preguntarle.

…**.**

Rin llego al baño y se adentro en este. No podia decirle la verdad a Len. Si le decia todo lo mas seguro es que el hiciera un escandalo y entonces las cosas se complicarian, no solo para ella si no para Len tambien. Suspiro y se miro en el espejo. Se veia fatal, su piel estaba mas palida de lo normal y el moreton en su mejilla se notaba mucho. Su tio la golpeo muy feo la noche anterior y la dejo encerrada en el sotano por 4 horas.

-Valla, valla miren quien esta aquí- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Fruncio el ceño al reconocerla -. ¿Qué te paso? Te ves horrible- dijo Neru con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Dejame en paz- dijo Rin volteandola a ver.

-Claro- dijo ella -. Pero antes te voy a decir algo y quieroque te quede claro: Alejate de Len- dijo Neru amenazante. Rin fruncio el ceño ¿Quién se creia ella para decirle eso?.

-No- dijo con firmeza. Neru fruncio el ceño la tomo de la muñeca y la avento a la pared provocando que ella se golpeara la espalda y no evitara dar un quejido de dolor.

-Te lo vuelvo a decir. Alejate de Len-

-No- volvio a decir ella tratando de no demostrar el dolor que sentia en la espalda.

-Muy bien- dijo Neru. En ese momento entraron dos chicas. Una de cabello rojo y otra de cabello azul. -. Len es mio- empezo a hablar Neru -. Y no voy a dejar que que tu te interpongas en mi camino.

Kaiko se acerco a Rin y le dio una patada en el estomago provocando que ella cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Te vas a alejar de Len?- le pregunto Neru. Rin no iba a darle gusto. Que la golpeen que mas da. Ya ha recibido varios golpes en la vida. Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y miro a Neru fijamente.

-Ya te dije que no- dijo. Neru se enojo mas y se acerco a ella. La jalo del brazo y la arrincono a la pared dandole una bofetada.

-Eres una maldita estupida- dijo con rencor. Rin la miro de igual manera. -. Esta bien, te enseñare de lo que soy capaz con tal de defender lo que es mio- dijo sacando una pequeña navaja. La solto y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. Rin cayo de rodillas en el suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

…**..**

Len iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a cierta pelinegra pero no la veia por ningun lado.

-Len- esucho un grito tras el, el cual reconocio perfectamente "¿Ahora que quieres?" penso con molestia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto tratando de no sonar grosero.

-Haa que carácter- dijo Rinto -. Estoy buscando a Rin ¿sabes donde esta?-. le pregunto, Len fruncio el ceño y este quien es para acercarse a Rin asi como asi.

-¿y para que la quieres?

-Es que me gusta y quiero pedirle una cita- respondio Rinto de manera seria. Len lo miro de mala gana -. Jeje era broma- dijo el algo nervioso por la mirada matadora de Len.

-entonces para que la quieres- dijo Len ya mas calmado.

-Asunto privado- dijo Rinto dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Len lo miro tenia que tener cuidado con el. Volteo y miro a la persona que estaba buscando, sonrio y se acerco a ella.

-Rui- le hablo para capturar su atencion. Ella al verlo se despidio de sus amigas y se acerco a el.

-Hola Len ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto mientras sonreia.

-Podemos hablar a solas- pidio el. Rui asintio y se dirigieron a la azotea.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de la vida de Rin- le dijo.

-Len yo no puedo decirte nada- le dijo Rui.

-Rui por favor. Te lo suplico- dijo el viendola fijamente. Rui miro a otro lado, ella no era quien para meterse en la vida de Rin pero si le decia la verdad a Len tal vez el podia ayudarla.

-Esta bien. Te dire todo- dijo viendolo de manera seria. Len asintio.

…

Lenka iba camino al baño "Creo que tome mucha agua" penso mientras sonreia. Se extraño un poco al ver a 3 chicas salir del baño con una sonrisa "Esas van en mi salon" penso al reconocerlas. Entro al baño y se sorprendio al ver a Rin sentada en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas. Tenia la ropa desgarrada y su pelo esta hecho un caos.

-Rin- grito acercandose a ella pero antes de tocarla Rin se paro rapido rapido y se alejo de ella viendola con horror. Estaba hecha un caos. Su falda estaba manchada de .. "Sangre" penso Lenka con horror. Miro a Rin quien la veia con miedo y se abrazaba a si misma -. Rin no te hare nada- dijo acercandose a ella.

-N-n-no- susurro Rin queriendo escapar pero no podia. Lenka sintio feo al verla asi "Tuvieron que ser ella" penso al recordar a las 3 que salieron del baño.

-Rin no te hara daño- volvio a decir con una sonrisa.

-T-t-todos dicen e-e-e-eso y al f-f-final me t-t-t-erminan haciendo d-d-daño- dijo Rin sin dejar de mirar a Lenka.

-No. Yo no te hare nada- dijo ella parandose frente a Rin para verla mejor -. Jamas te haria daño.

-Y-y-ya no quiero s-sufrir- dijo ella cayendo de rodillas y comenzando a lloorar -. Ayudame- dijo entre sollozos. Lenka se agacho a su altura y la miro con tristeza -. Por favor sacame de este infieron. Ya no quiero…- Lenka la abrazo con fuerza y Rin comenzo a llorar descontroladamente mientras se aferraba a ella. "Yo te voy a ayudar" penso Lenka con determinacion.

…**..**

Len estaba oyendo cada palabra que Rui le decia. Y en cada palabra su enojo iba creciendo mas y mas.

-Por mas que le digo que pida ayuda. Ella dice que no- dijo Rui con tristeza. Miro a Len quien estaba viendo hacia otro lado. –. Len yo estoy segura que el unico que puede ayudarla eres tu.

-La voy a ayudar pero… - dijo Len tratando de no gritar. Ese maldito como se atrevia a golpearla. Como se atreve a pegarle a su hermana a la chica que ama.

-Len solo te recomiendo que no hagas nada contra el- dijo ganandose la mirada de Len -. Se que tu familia es una de las mas prestiguiadas si haces algo contra el. El podria hacer todo para dejar a tu familia en la ruina y no solo eso, si haces algo que no debes la mas perjudicada aquí seria Rin-. Len miro a Rui, era verdad si el iba con ese tipo y lo amenzaba o algo asi podria irse contra Rin y lo que menos quiere es que Rin salga perjudicada.

-Voy a hablar con ella- dijo dandose la vuelta y caminando hacia el salon. Tendria que convencer a Rin para que se salga de ese lugar, si ella acepta entonces la llevaria a su casa y hablaria con sus padres de que ella es su hermana gemela. Aunque tenga que renunciar al amor que siente por ella pero sacara a Rin de ese maldito lugar. Llego al salon y no le vio por ningun lado iba a salir pero la maestra entro y lo mando a su lugar.

Rinto se preocupo al no ver a Lenka en el salon. "¿Qué le paso?" se pregunto. Las clases fueron largas para dos rubios que estaban preocupados por Lenka y por Rin. La campana sono y todos se fueron rapidamente a sus casa a excepción de Rinto y Len quienes salieron del salon para buscar a las dos rubias que no entraron a clases.

-¿A quien buscas?- pregunto Rinto acercandose a Len.

-A Rin y bueno tambien a Lenka- respondio el sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Buscamos juntos?- pregunto el. Len asintio y comenzaron a buscar.

-Lenka es tu novia o que es- dijo Len.

-Es mi amiga. Para serte sinceros es la chica a la que amo- respondio, Len sonrio ligeramente -. Lenka es una niña muy linda lastima que su vida este contada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Len sorprendido.

-Lenka nacio enferma. Tiene una enfermedad en el corazon y esa enfermedad ya no tiene cura. El doctor dice que es cuestion de años o mese para que ella muera- dijo Rinto con trizteza. Len miro al frente "Ella estaba enferma" recordo las palabras que su padre le habia dicho sobre su hermana. Lenka tambien se apellidaba Kagamine.

-Len ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Rinto al ver que se habia callado.

-Ehh si- respondio el -. Y ya intentaron todo para la enfermedad de Lenka.

-Ya. Pero no hay nada que hacer- dijo Rinto.

-Lo siento- dijo el sin dejar de pensar en la rubia. Sera que ella podra ser su hermana gemela. Porque de algo el se dio cuenta Lenka se parecia mucho a ella pero no le presto importancia.

…

-No hay nadie en el salon- dijo Lenka entrando seguida de Rin. Amabas se habia quedado en la azotea. Rin no queria que nadie la viera en ese aspecto y Lenka no queria dejarla sola. Rin suspiro y se acerco a su lugar para tomar su mochila. Lenka la habia ayudado a lavar su falda en el labavo del baño y tambien le presto su sueter.

-Grcias- susurro -. Mañana te devuelvo tu sueter- Lenka sonrio.

-No te preocupes – dijo ella guardando el sueter de Rin en su mochila . se ofrecio para arreglarlo, Rin se habia negado pero gracias a las super tenicas (berrinche) de Lenka logro convencerla. -¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- le pregunto a Rin, que tal si Neru y las demas la estaban esperando afuera o algo asi.

-No- dijo Rin atandose su pelo en una coleta -. Estoy bien creo que ya hiciste mucho por mi.

-¿Segura?- volvio a preguntar.

-Asi que aquí estan- Ambas se sorprendieron a oir esa voces. Rin tomo una libreta y se la puso en el rostro para que no vieran los golpes que Neru les habia hecho.

-Rinto Len- dijo Lenka sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Lenka sabes que no me gusta que te desaparezacas asi como asi- dijo Rinto viendola con enojo.

-Perdon es que me gusto mucho la azotea y ahí me quede- respondio ella. Rinto suspiro y le sonrio.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo. ella asintio felizmente.

-¿Y tu Rin?- pregunto Len.

-Ella estaba conmigo- dijo Lenka.

-Rin¿ puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto Rinto. Ella asintio y comenzo a caminar fuera del salon. Len no dijo nada solo se sento en su lugar para esperarla. Rinto le dijo a Lenka que en un momento regresaba y fue tras Rin.

-Len- hablo Leka. El la miro detenidamente.

-Lenka ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dijo. Ella asintio -. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?.

…

Rinto y Rin estaban afuera del salon. Ninguno decia palabra alguna, Rin se quito la libreta del rostro y suspiro. El al verla se sorprendio pues esos golpes no los tenia cuando inicio el dia.

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto.

-Nada. ¿de que quieres hablar?- le pregunto para cambiar el tema.

-Pues pense que te daria gusto de volver a verme- dijo Rinto con una sonirsa. Rin lo miro y le sonrio.

-Debo decir que cuando te vi en el salon me sorprendi- dijo ella -. Despues de años de no vernos-

-Bueno por lo menos me merezco un abrazo ¿no cres?- dijo el extendiendo los brazos. Rin se acerco a el y lo pateo en la pierna -. Auchh Rin eso fue…- se callo al sentir como Rin lo abrazaba. Sonrio y correspondio el abrazo. Rin se sentia feliz de ver a Rinto. El fue uno de sus mejores amigos cuando era niño y a pesar de todo lo que ha paso el cariño que siente por el no ha dismimuido.

-Ahora me vas a decir quien te hizo esto- le dijo el al separarse.

-No- dijo Rin.

…**...**

Len tomo su mochila y salio del salon para buscar a Rin pues ya se habia tardado mucho con Rinto.

-Rin- le hablo al ver que ella se acercaba, se sorprendio al ver los golpes que tenia en el rostro.

-Len tengo que hablar contigo- dijo ella viendolo seriamente. "Debes decirle a Len lo que te pasa. Se ve que el te quiere y quiere ayudarte en todo". Esas palabras se las dijo Rinto y el tenia razon.

-Si- respondio el. Ambos salieron de la escuela y fueron al parque para hablar mejor. –Rin ¿no te regañan en tu casa si llegas tarde?- pregunto el pues ya sabia que ese señor la golpeaba por eso.

-No me importa- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Len. -. Len quiero pedirte un favor- le djo.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el.

-Necesito que me saques de esa casa- dijo ella apretando los puños -. Len quiero que me ayudes a salir de este infierno-. Lo volteo a ver y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Len la abrazo fuertemente.

-Yo te voy a ayudar- le dijo. Rin lo abrazo con fuerza y sonrio. A lado de Len se sentia proteguida y sabia que si el la ayudaba nada malo le podia pasar. -. ¿Cuándo quieres salirte de ahí?

-Hoy- dijo ella. Len asintio y caminaron a casa de Rin. Se adentraron y para su buena suerte su tio no estaba. Rin le dijo a Len que esperara mientras ella empacaba sus cosas. Tal vez se habia vuelto loca pero ella ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir sufriendo. Ya estaba harta de soportar tantos golpes y humillaciones. Queria ser libre. Queria ser feliz. Bajo las escaleras y le sonrio a Len.

-Nos vamos- le dijo el feliz de que Rin quiera salir de ese lugar.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas Rin?- Rin se paralizo al oir esa voz y Len se enojo. Voltearon y vieron a Kyoteru quien miraba con rabia a Len. -. Rin vete a tu habitacion.

-No- dijo Len parandose enfrente de Kyoteru -. Rin se viene conmigo y tu no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Y tu quien diablos te crees para decirme eso- le dijo el dispuesto a golpearlo pero Rin se atraveso y ella recibio el golpe.

-Rin- exclamo Len.

-Yo me voy a ir de este lugar- hablo ella mirando a su tio con enojo -. Y no me importa lo que me digas.

-Mira niña aquí el que manda soy yo. Vete a tu maldita habitacion si no quieres que te de una leccion.

-Sobre mi cadaver dejo que le pongas una mano encima a Rin- dijo Len con rabia. Rin lo miro preocupada. Len la miro y se dio cuenta que ella ya e estaba arrenpintiendo -. Vamonos-. Dijo tamandola de la mano y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Vete estupida pero no se te ocurra regresar a este lugar- grito Kyoteru azotando la puerta. Rin y Len llegaron al parque y ella comenzo a llorar.

-Rin. Todo esta bien- dijo el abrazandola.

-No que tal si el hace algo en contra de ti.. o contra mi- dijo ella entre lagrimas.

-Rin deberias denunciarlo- le dijo el. Rin se separo de el y lo miro.

-No puedo- dijo -. Es mi tio y…

-Y ¿que pasaria si el no fuera nada tuyo?- pregunto Len. Rin lo miro extrañada.

-El es mi tio, por mucho que me duela reconocerlo- le dijo. Len la miro.

-Tengo que decirte algo- le dijo de manera seria -. Rin tengo la sospecha de que tu eres mi hermana gemela.

Rin abrio los ojos sorprendida y sintio su corazon detenerse.

-No- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza -¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Rin tu te pareces mucho a mi y ademas te apellidas Kgamine.

-Eso no es prueba suficiente Lenka se parece a ti y tambien se apellida Kagamine- le dijo ligeramente molesta.

-¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?- le pregunto. Rin lo miro.

-Misaki y Koko Ichigo- respondio. Len apreto los dientes y desvio la mirada. Si es ella, ella es su hermana gemela. Rin lo miro, ella no podia creer eso. Ella no podia ser la hermana de Len por dos cosas. La primera no soportaria la idea de que sus padres en realidad no son sus pdres y en segunda ella.. ella ya estaba enamorada de el. Rin ya sabia que lo que sentia por Len era amor.

-Rin mis padres me dijeron que los señores a los que le entregaron a mi hermana igual se llamaban Misaki y Koko Ichigo- le dijo. Rin nego con la cabeza y las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Se acerco a Len y lo abrazo con fuerza. Len correspondio el abrazo mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Ya no habia duda alguna: Los dos eran hermanos gemelos.

…**.**

Lenka estaba en su habitacion tocando el piano, estaba preocupada por Rin pero no sabia como ayudarla. El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos, lo tomo y contesto la llama.

-Bueno.

-H-h-hola Lenka soy Rin- dijo la voz. Lenka se sorprendio y sonrio.

-Rin ¿Qué pasa.

-Ehh bueno tu me dijiste que si queria ayuda te la podia pedir a ti ¿verdad?.

-Claro que se te ofrece.

-Bueno….

…**.**

Len y Rin llegaron a casa de Lenka.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto Len volteando a ver a Rin -. Puedo hablar con mis pdres y..

-No- dijo ella -. Lo mejor sera que primero confirmemos eso de que somos hermanos gemelos ya despues y si resulta ser cierto hablamos con tus padres-. Le dijo. Len asintio y toco el timbre de la puerta. Esta abrio y salio Lenka abrazando a Rin.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron- exclamo.

-Lenka gracias- le agradecio Len mientras le sonreia.

-No te preocupes. Rin puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero me vas a explicar todo ¿entendido?- le dijo a Rin.

-Si. Gracias- dijo ella mientras le sonreia.

-Pasen- dijo Lneka. Ambos entraron y se sorpendieron al ver que la casa era muy grande. -. Mis padres no estan pero no creo que les moleste la idea. Al contario se pondran muy feliz-. Dijo mientras daba pequeños brincos de emocion. Len la miro y sonrio enternecido. Era increible como ella vivia siendo tan feliz a pesar de su enfermedad.

-Vallan a tu habitacion, es una puerta roja- les dijo a los dos -. Yo ire a preparar galletas-. Rin y Len asintieron y subieron a la habitacion.

-Que bueno que acepto ayudarte- dijo Len dejando la mochila en la cama.

-Estare agradecida con ella- dijo Rin con una sonrisa. Aun tenia miedo pero estaba segura que todo saldria bien.

-Tranquila- le dijo Len mientras le sonreia -. Vas a ver que de ahora en adelante todo sera mejor-. Mintio, el sabia que nada iba a ser mejor. Si Rin resulta ser su hermana gemela no podria estar cerca de ella y amarla como mujer. Rin se sentia igual si resulta que Len es su hermano ese amor que siente por el queraria destrozado.

-Len- dijo mientras lo abrazaba sorprendiendo al rubio quien correspondio el abrazo. –Tengo suerte de haberte conocido- le dijo con una sonrisa -. Len yo..

-Rin- la interrumpio el tomandola del menton y viendola a los ojos. Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir con fuerza. Ambos se amaban. -. Si resulta ser que eres mi hermana gemela yo.. yo no se que haria-.

-Len- dijo ella -. Len yo..

-Rin yo…

-Te amo- dijeron al unisono. Len acerco su rostro al de ella hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un roce solo eso. Un roce en el que los sentimientos de ambos se mezclaban. Rin cerro los ojos y comenzo a mover los labios haciendo que Len se sorprendiera. Comenzo a mover sus labios de igual manera. No les importaba si resultaran ser hermanos. Lo unico que importaba en ese momento eran ellos dos. Ellos dos y nadie mas. Se separaron y se vieron fijamente a los ojos.

-Rin ¿me vas a decir quien te hizo esos golpes en el rostro?- le pregunto. Rin bajo la mirada.

-Neru- dijo en susurro pero Len la alcanzo a oir.

-Neru- dijo. No ella no seria capaz de hacer eso o ¿si? –pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella quiere que me aleje de ti- dijo Rin -. Me dijo que tu le perteneces y no se que tanto y como me negue me golpearon-. Len se mordio el labio por la ira que estaba sintiendo.

-No te preocupes- le dijo -. Yo me encargare de que nadie te haga daño de ahora en adelante-. Rin sonrio y lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Oigan no creen que.. – dijo Lenka entrando a la habitacion -. Ahh perdon no queria inetrrumpir.

Rin y Len se separaron rapidamente y se sonrojaron.

-Lenka. Gracias por aceptar ayudarme- le dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Rin lo hago con gusto- respondio ella.

-Rinn- escucharon un grito, voltearon y vieron a Rinto quien entro a la habitacion y abarazo a Rin. -. Me alegra que estes aquí.

Len fruncio el ceño y jalo a Rinto del brazo.

-Mas te vale que no la vuelvas a abrazar- le dijo amanezante.

-jeje- rio Rinto -. Lenka- dijo acercandose a ella y abrazandola cosa que hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Rinto, veniste muy rapido- le dijo. Rin los miro con una sonrisa y Len se sento en la orilla de la cama mientras daba un suspiro.

**Continuara..**

Bueno hasta aquí.. como podran ver Rin decidio irse de la casa de su tio pero eso no quiere decir que ya ese asunto esta arreglado aun le falta mas.. bueno queria preguntarles algo ¿Cómo quieren que Rin y Len confirmen que son hermanos?

Estaba pensando en que ambos se hagan una prueba de ADN y asi pero tambien estoy pensando en que Len invite a Rin a su casa y asi sus padres la vean y ellos se den cuenta que ella si es su hija. O no se denme otra sugerencia.

Bueno me voy que tengo que estudiar para mi examen de ingles.. una vez mas perdon por las faltas de ortografia jeje es que estoy apurada. Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

"Mi querida princesa, siempre estaré ahí,  
tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón.  
Vine al mundo para darte total protección,  
mi vida por ti daré,  
el tirano seré yo.

Tu y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul,  
las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer,  
y nuestra familia fue la que nos separó,  
el futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió."

Len dejo de cantar y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. El sonrio y miro a Rin quien le regreso la sonrisa. Una semana ha pasado desde que Rin se fue de la casa de Kyoteru. Las cosas han mejorado en ese aspecto pero todavia hay mas por lo que luchar. Un ejemplo seria el confirmar que Rin y Len son hermanos, ambos decidieron hacerse una prueba de ADN para ver cuales serian los resultados.

-Muy bien Len- le dijo la maestra. Len asintio y bajo del escenario -. Muy bien ahora que pase la reina malvada osease Rin-. La rubia asintio y se subio al escenario. Todos la miraban con interes, Rin rara la vez hablaba en el salon y oirla cantar es algo realmente interesante. -. Bien Rin puedes empezar.

Rin suspiro y miro a todos. Tenia que poder. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y comenzo a cantar.

"Hace mucho tiempo en algun lugar.

Existio el reino de la malvada humanidad.

En ese lugar podia gobernar.

La malvada princesa de 14 años de edad"

Todos se quedaron maravillados por la hermosa voz que Rin poseia. Rui sonrio al ver que su amiga si podia cantar frente a todos y Len quedo encantado al oir la voz que ella poseia.

"la malvada flor.

De impuro corazon.

Llena de muchas espinas.

Pateticas hierbas llevas alrededor.

De las cuales te has nutrido hasta hacerla morir.".

Rin dejo de cantar y escucho como la mayoria le aplaudia.

-Rin cantas hermoso- le dijo la maestra. Ella sonrio ligeramente y bajo del escenario.

-Cantas hermoso- le dijo Len con una sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrio.

-Gracias. Tu tambien cantas bien-. Le dijo. el sonrio y regreso su vista al frente.

-Bien alumnos. A partir de mañana epezaremos ya con los ensayos de la obra. Espero que ya se haigan memorizado gran parte. Bueno se pueden ir. Feliz fin de semana-. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir del auditorio para dirigirse al salon y recoger sus cosas. Rin iba platicando con Rui sobre la obra.

-Me alegro que hayas podido cantar frente a todos- dijo Rui viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pense que me costaria mas trabajo pero fue sencillo-. Respondio Rin viendo hacia el frente.

-Haaa sera porque Len estaba ahí-. Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo picaramente. Rin se sonrojo.

-Claro que no. Ni que estuviera tan bueno- dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Aja entonces porque miras tanto al frente- le dijo Rui viendo en direccion a donde veia Rin y ahí estaba Len platicando con unos amigos. La rubia se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Miku te invito a su presentacion?.

-Sip. ¿vas a ir tu verdad?.

-Si no me queda de otra- Respondio Rin para despues dar un suspiro.

-Veo que no te agrada Miku- le dijo la pelinegra.

-No es eso, solo que se me hace muy infantil- dijo ella sin tomarle mucha importancia. Llegaron al salon y tomaron sus utiles.

-Rin ¿puedo acompanarte a tu casa?- le pregunto Len acercandose a ella.

-Claro- dijo ella. Rui le dio un codazo en la costilla y sonrio.

-Nos vemos mañana Len. En la presentacion de Miku- se despidio Rui alejandose de ellos.

-Adios- le grito Len para que la escuchara, regreso su vista a Rin y le sonrio -¿Nos vamos?

-Si-. Dijo ella.

Salieron del salon y se toparon con Kaito quien los miro y le sonrio.

-Hola par de tortolos- les dijo haciendo sonrojar a ambos rubios.

-Callate- le dijo Len -¿Dónde dejaste a tu novia?

-¿Cuál novia?

-Miku- dijo Rin. Kaito se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

-Uno. No es mi novia y dos esta en la biblioteca hoy le toco limpiar-. Respondio encojiendose de hombros -. No entiendo porque solo a los de segundo los ponen a limpiar la biblioteca.

-Son las reglas- dijo Rin comenzando a caminar -. Adios.

-Esperame Rin. Adios Kaito- se despidio el rubio y fru tras Rin. Kaito sonrio y se dirigio a la biblioteca.

-Oye Rin.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando iremos al hospital para la prueba de ADN.

-No se. Cuando quieras- dijo Rin volteandolo a ver.

-Pues podremos ir el domingo- dijo Len -. Mañana iremos a la presentacion de Miku asi que no va a ver tiempo.

-Como quieras- dijo ella -. Por cierto ¿Qué haras si resulta que si somos hermanos?.

-Pues no se. Decirle a mis padres-. Respondio el mirando al frente.

-Sobre eso- dijo Rin deteniendo el paso -. Si, si somos hermanos no quiero que les digas nada.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque primero quiero asimilarlo todo. Ademas no me siento lista para ir con ellos- respondio ella comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

-Tienes razon- dijo Len.

-No es que los odie pero me gustaria saber porque no se hicieron cargo de mi. Se que tu ya me lo explicaste pero quiero oirlo de sus labios. Pero primero debemos confirmar si somos hermanos y ya despues cuando me sienta preparada hablar con ellos-. Len no dijo nada solo sonrio ligeramente. Llegaron a la casa y se adentraron.

-Rin que bueno que ya llegaste. Hola Len- saludo Lenka. Ella no asistio a la escuela porque amanecio algo cansada y con un poco de fiebre.

-Hola ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-. le dijo Rin.

-Si no te preocupes-. Respondio ella -. Vamos a la cocina Rinto esta haciendo galletas.

-¿Rinto?- pregunto Len.

-Si- respondio Lenka, entraron a la cocina y vieron a Rinto quien estaba lleno de harina y las "galletas" estaban en un plato sobre la mesa.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Rinto- dijo Rin con pena. Len se acerco a las "galletas" y las miro detenidamente.

-Estas son galletas o carbon- dijo.

-No te burles- le grito Rinto ligeramente molesto. El que se esforzaba haciendo galletas y el le decia eso.

-Bueno para la otra saldran mejor- le dijo Lenka a Rinto tratando de animnarlo. El le sonrio y la abrazo.

-Por cierto hoy empezamos con los ensayos de la obra- les dijo Rin.

-Bueno ya mañana nos pondremos al corriente- dijo Rinto saliendo de la cocina. Lenka sonrio y fue tras el antes de que hiciera un desastre.

Pasaron la tarde platicando y viendo la television, hasta que Len tuvo que irse.

-Nos vemos mañana en la presentacion de Miku- les dijo.

-Si adios Len- se despidio Lenka con una gran sonrisa.

-Adios Lenny- se despidio Rinto.

-Que no me digas asi.

-Adios Len- se despidio Rin con un abrazo. El sonrio y la abrazo.

-Adios- se despidio cuando la solto.

-Oye Rin se que esto es mas que obvio pero ¿Tu y Len son novios?- pregunto Rinto sin apartar la vista de la television.

-No es mi novio- dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada.

-Aja- dijo Rinto haciendo enojar a Rin -. Creo que tambien me voy. Nos vemos-. Se puso de pie le dio un beso a Lenka en la mejilla y a Rin le dio uno en la frente. Cuando salio de la casa Lenka grito.

-Auchh ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Rin al verla asi.

-haa Rinto me beso ¡que hermoso!- dijo ella echando estrellitas por los ojos. Rin suspiro iba a irse a su habitacion pero sintio un pequeño mareo que la obligo a sentarse en el sillon.

-Rin ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Lenka acercandose a ella.

-Si solo me maree- respondio ella. Se supone que ya no estaba mal y seguia sintiendo los mareos.

-¿segura? No quieres que vallamos al doctor.

-No ya fui hace unas semanas y me dijeron que solo tenia anemia y ya.

-Eso fue hace unas semanas que tal si la anemia avanzo y nesesitas medicamentos.

-Esta bien. Mañana temprano voy-. Dijo Rin para evitar una paqueña discusion.

-Okey-. Dijo Lenka mientras sonreia.

-Me voy a mi habitacion. Con permiso- dijo poniendose de pie y subiendo hacia su cuarto. Al llegar se recosto en la cama y miro al techo.

RIN POV.

Me pregunto que estara haciendo Kyoteru. No deberia pensar en el pero me da miedo a que valla a ser algo en contra de mi o de Len. Creo que mejor no me hubiera salido de su casa pero ya lo hize. Len ojala que nada te pase. Me sentiria muy mal si el te llega a ser daño. Por mas que he intentado ¿borrar mis sentimientos por Len. No puedo. Es mas, es como si cada dia que pasa el amor que siento por el va en aumento. Se que no deberia sentir eso pero no puedo evitarlo. Amo a Kagamine Len sea mi hermano o no.

NORMAL POV.

Rin siguio pensando en eso hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.

Lenka estaba en la sala viendo la television. Sintio un dolor en el pecho y se quejo silenciosamente. Ultimamente sus dolores en el corazon comenzaban a ser mas frecuentes pero no queria molestar a nadie con eso. Se puso de pie y subio a su habitacion. Abrio uno de los cajones de su buro y saco un pequeño frasco con unas pastillas que le ayudaban a calmar el dolor. Se tomo una y se recosto en la cama.

Ella estaba conciente de su enfermedad y ultimamente se estaba sintiendo fatal pero no queria decirle a nadie por dos cosas. La primera es que no quiere que nadie se preocupe por ella, especialmente sus padres que se encuentran en un viaje muy importante para su trabajo y no queria que cancelaran sus planes por ella. La segunda era porque sabi perfectamente que si les decia loa internarian en un hospital y ella no quiere pasarsela encerrada en 4 paredes. Ella queria ser libre y si moria, queria morir feliz de haber hecho todo lo que ha deseado hacer.

…**..**

Len llego a su casa dispuesto a irse a su habitacion pero su padre le dijo que queria hablar con el. Y ahora ahí estaba en su despacho, esperando a que llegara.

-Len que bueno que estas aquí- le dijo su padre entrando al lugar.

Hola- respondio el mientras jugaba con un pequeño globo terraqueo (creo que asi se llaman esos mundos chiquitos que dan vueltas. La verdad no se XD).

-Bueno antes que nada queria felicitarte por tu promedio que obtuviste este semestre.

-¿Los vistes?

-Claro porque te sorprendes.

-Ah no por nada- dijo Len mientras seguia dandole vueltas al pequeño globo terraqueo.

-Tambien queria decirte algo sobre tu madre-. Le dijo Leon algo serio.

-¿Qué hay con ella?-. pregunto Len dejando de jugar y viendolo.

-Len se que estas molesto con nosotros por lo de tu hermana pero entiende a tu madre. Ella es muy sencible y esta muy triste porque piensa que la odias-. Len no dijo nada solo regreso a su labor de jugar con el globo terraqueo. -. Len porque..

-Padre yo no la odio, no se como puede pensar en eso. Solo que la noticia me agarro de sorpresa-. Dijo poniendose de pie -. Si de algo te sirve ire a hablar con ella.

-Adelante-. Len asintio y salio del despacho para dirigirse a la habitacion de su madre. Al llegar suspiro y toco dos veces.

-Adelante.

-Madre ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto asomando solo la cabeza.

-Claro- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-Bueno mi padre me dijo que has estado muy depre.

-¿depre?

-Ehh no quiero decir triste- dijo el rapidamente. Lily lo miro y le sonrio.

-La verdad es que me duele tu indiferencia- le dijo. Len se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado fijando su vista hacia el frente -. Se que no he pasado tiempo contigo pero me gustaria volver a empezar. Es decir no saldre de viaje por mucho tiempo asi que tu y yo y tu papa claro pódriamos salir a pasear juntos. Pasar mas tiempo en familia-. Len suspiro y la miro, al principio la miro seriamente cosa que inquieto a Lily pero poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.

-Mama yo no siento rencor hacia ti-. le claro -. Es verdad me duele que casi no pasen tiempo conmigo pero entiendo que sea su trabajo. Se que me he portado muy grosero pero la noticia de que tengo una hermana gemela me saco de onda. Y si, me gustaria pasar mas tiempo con ustedes-. Dijo con una sonrisa. Lily sonrio y lo abrazo.

-Gracias Len-. Susurro mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Len correspondio el abrazo y cerro los ojos.

-Bien entonces mañana iremos por un helado-. Dijo Lily al separarse.

-Claro- dijo el rubio encojiendose de hombros -. Bueno me voy a mi habitacion a ensayar para la obra-. Volvio a decir poniendose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y miro a su madre -. Te quiero-. Le dijo para despues salir de la habitacion. Lily sonrio al oir eso. Hacia mucho tiempo que el no le decia que queria y el hecho de que se lo dijera en medio de toda la situacion la hacia muy feliz.

-Arreglaron las cosas-. Dijo Leon entrando a la habitacion.

-Si mañana iremos por un helado ¿vendras?.

-No tengo que resolver un asunto-. Dijo el buscando algo en su armario. Lily bajo la mirada triste. Leon estaba actuando muy indiferente con ella.

-Leon yo..

-Lily no digas nada-. La corto el -. Dejemos las cosas como estan.

-Leon se que tu estas molesto conmigo. Lo se. Pero por favor dame una oportunidad yo te..

-Lily dije que no dijeras nada-. Volvio a cortarla el -. Te fuiste medio años y no exactamente por tu trabajo si no por estar buscando a nuestra hija.

-Tenia que hacerlo. Leon quiero conocerla. Quiero verla.

-Despues de 15 años-. Dijo el algo molesto -. A mi tambien me encantaria conocerla pero no se puede. Ella esta lejos de nosotros puede que nunca la veamos. Asi que mejor hay que dejar las cosas como estan-. Finalizo mientras salia de la habitacion. Lily miro hacia el suelo. Ella no se rendiria tan facilmente. Ella sentia que su hija estaba cerca y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarla.

…**.**

Rin bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Suspiro y se recargo en la pared. Se sentia fatal, estaba mareada y las nauseas eran mas frecuentes. Suspiro y regreso a su habitacion. Al pasar por la habitacion de Lenka escucho unos sonidos extraños. Se acerco mas y escucho pequeños quejidos. Abrio la puerta y miro a Lenka quien estaba recostada y se agarraba el pecho con dolor.

-Lenka- dijo Rin acercandose a ella. Dejo su vaso de agua en el buro y tomo a Lenka de los hombros.

-Rin ¿estoy bien?- dijo ella separandose de la rubia y sonriendo.

-Estabas quejandote de dolor- le reclamo ella.

-Si pero estoy bien. Solo me dio un pequeño dolor pero ya no siento nada-. Mintio ella pues aun sentia mucho dolor pero no queria preocupar a Rin.

-Lenka tienes que ir al doctor.

-No- dijo ella -. Si voy me van a internar y no quiero-.

-Bueno. Solo que te hagan un chequeo. No te preocupes no dejare que te internen pero hay que ir para ver si todo esta bien-. Le dijo Rin viendola preocupada. Lenka la miro y asintio.

-Esta bien pero solo si tu tambien te haces una revision. Estas muy palida y hasta aquí se oye como has estado vomite y vomite-. Le dijo. rin suspiro y asintio.

-Esta bien. Mañana vamos-. Le dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Len se levanto sin muchos animos. Hoy iria con su madre al centro comercial pues ella tiene que comprar algunas prendas. Se dio una ducha rapida y se vistio con un pantalon de mezcrilla algo entubado. Una camisa de cuello blanca y unos tenis blancos. Se ato su pelo en su tipica coleta alta. Se miro al espejo y suspiro.

-Len tu madre te esta esperando- Le dijo uno de sus sirvientes. El tomo su llve y salio de la habitacion. Bajo al comedor y ahí observo a su madre quien la esperaba sentada en el sofa.

-Ya estoy. Vamonos- le dijo. Lily asintio y salieron de la casa. Llegaron y comenzaron a ver las tiendas. Len iba mas que aburrido, ir de compras con su madre no era nada divertido.

-Len vamos por un helado- le dijo su mama. El asintio y se dirigieron a la heladeria.

…**.**

Rin estaba nerviosa. Ella y Lenka se levantaron temprano para ir al doctor. Habian llegado y el les comenzo a hacer unos examenes. Lenka estaba tomando un jugo que le dio una enfermera puesto que le habian sacado sangre y nesesitaba recuperar las fuerzas. Rin por alguna extraña razon. Estaba nerviosa, en ese momento los recuerdo de todo lo vivido con su tio aparecieron en su mente. Especialmente los abusos sexuales.

-Rin ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Lenka al verla asi de precupada.

Si- dijo ella, no queria preocupar a la rubia. El doctor entro al consultorio y se sento en su silla.

-Muy bien. Tengo los resultados de sus examenes-. Dijo. Rin y Lenka asintieron -. Joven Lenka nesesitas comer mejor. No tienes nada grave los dolores de tu pecho son debido a que no te has tomado los medicamentos como es debido. Nesesitas tomar mas agua y seguir el orden de tus medicamentos. ¿Entendido?.- Lenka asintio aliviada de que no tenia nada grave. -. Señorita Rin. Tienes un poco de anemia, debe alimentarse mejor. Especialmente porque ahora tu y tu bebe tienen que comer-. Le dijo con una sonrisa. Lenka abrio los ojos sorprendida y Rin sintio como si todo dejara de existir "tu bebe". Esas palabras comenazaron a resonar por su cabea. Acaso ella estaba….¿embarazada?.

…

_Hola..! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Quiero avisar que me voy a tardar mucho mas en actualizar. Y todo porque tengo muchos proyectos que hacer y tarea y solo de pensar en todo eso me estresa. Aparte estoy saliendo muy baja en las materias. Con decirles que saque 6 en educacion fisica. Y todo por que la niña que pasa lista y hace las anotaciones me puso que yo no hago nada y eso no es verdad. Estoy tan triste pero bueno al menos aprobe. En fin, si digo que me tardare con dos semanas. Tratare de actualizar antes pero bueno ya veremos. Gracias por sus review. Adios!._


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Rin miraba con asombro el papel que tenia en manos, eso no podía estarle pasando a ella. ¿Porque de todas las cosas tenia que pasarle eso? No es que estuviera molesta, ni nada de eso, no, solo que jamas se imagino que volviera a quedar embarazada de Kyoteru. Se sentía triste e impotente, ¿Como reaccionaria Len cuando se entere? ¿Como saldría adelante? Esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza. Apenas podía cuidarse ella misma, y un bebe, un bebe es mucha responsabilidad. Negó suavemente con la cabeza. Si podía, si ella se lo proponía se podía salir adelante. Ella cuidaría a su hijo o hija, y juntos saldrían adelante. Lo único que en verdad le preocupaba era la reacción de Len, cuando se entere va a ser un gran escándalo, incluso, es capaz de ir con Kyoteru y podía salir afectado. Ella no quería eso, no quería Len saliera lastimado. Tampoco es como si se lo pudiera ocultar, era obvio que un embarazo es algo imposible de mantener en secreto. El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante- dijo sin ánimos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lenka quien traía una taza en las manos, se acerco a donde Rin y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Rin, te traje un te, tómalo te hará bien- le dijo mientras le daba la taza, sabia que a Rin, la noticia de saber que estaba embarazada la puso muy mal, Rin tomo la taza y agradeció con una sonrisa. Tomo un poco de te y suspiro.

-Supongo que quieres saber quien es el padre ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunto viéndola. Lenka bajo la mirada algo apenada.

-Si no quieres decirme yo..

-De mi tio- la corto Rin, alzo la vista sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír, ¿como que era de su tio? Acaso ella...

-¿Que?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Si, el bebe que estoy esperando es de mi tio- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan triste, pensó Lenka -. Cuando me vine a vivir aquí te conté que me salí de "mi casa"- dijo haciendo comillas imaginarias con los dedos al decir mi casa -. Porque mi tio me golpeaba, solo por eso- dijo, al ver que Lenka asentía tomo aire y suspiro -. También me salí porque abusaba sexualmente de mi.

Lenka abrió los ojos sorprendida. Jamas se imagino que a Rin le pasara algo así, ahora entendía porque, a veces, notaba como ella se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de un hombre. ¡No lo podía creer! Rin ha sufrido mucho en la vida. Rin se alarmo al ver las lagrimas caer de los ojos de la rubia.

-Lenka ¿porque lloras?- le pregunto preocupada. Ella se seco las lagrimas y la miro, ¿que podia decirle? Ni siquiera las palabras salían. La rubia se sorprendió al sentir como ella la abrazaba.

-Saldrás adelante, Rin, no importa como pero yo te voy a apoyar en todo- susurro Lenka tratando de retener las lagrimas. Rin sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, ella sabia que podía contar con Lenka, al igual que sabia que Len, estaría ahí para apoyarla.

* * *

Len suspiro contra la ventana del automóvil, estaba aburrido, definitivamente ir de compras con tu mama no era nada divertido, saco su celular y leyó un mensaje que le mando Miku. Este decía que no se le olvidara ir a su presentación. Se maldijo mentalmente ¿como pudo olvidarlo? le respondió el mensaje a su amiga diciéndole que ahí estaría. Miro a su madre quien iba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sonrió y guardo su teléfono.

-Y dime Len ¿ya tienes novia?- le pregunto Lily haciendo sonrojar al ojiazul, sonrió al verlo asi ¡Se veia tan lindo!.

-No- respondió el.

-Haa pero supongo que tienes a alguien que te gusta ¿o me equivoco?

Len sintió una punzada en el pecho, si, asi es, estaba locamente enamorado de su hermana gemela, el ya sabia que ella si era su hermana, aunque se hagan las pruebas de ADN, el sabia que los resultados seria positivos. Se sintió mal, ¿como pudo enamorarse de su hermana? Aunque, pensándolo bien, el no tiene la culpa, se enamoro de ella sin saber que era su hermana, ademas, ahora recordaba el beso que se dieron esa tarde, en la habitación de Lenka, ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Sonrió, es verdad, ella compartía el mismo pecado que el. Tendría que hablar con ella y, decirle todo lo que siente.

-¿Len?- le hablo su mama al verlo tan pensativo, sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Tal vez- fue lo único que dijo. Su madre sonrió.

Al llegar a su "casa" que mas bien era una mansión, Len se dirigió a su habitación, si mal no recordaba, la presentación de Miku comenzaría a las 4 de la tarde y ya eran las 3, asi que tenia una hora para arreglarse, se dio una ducha rápida y busco que ponerse. Miku les había dicho que era una reunión algo elegante, asi que tenia que ir con sus mejores "fachas", opto por un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca de manga larga de botones, y unos zapatos negros, se miro en el espejo y sonrió, no se veía tan mal, es decir, si de por si ya era guapo ¡Imagínense! Río ante sus pensamientos. se ato su típica coleta alta y bajo al comedor.

-¡Hay que guapo!- le dijo su mama provocando un sonrojo de parte de el.

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto su madre examinándolo de arriba abajo, cosa que hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

-A una presentación que hará Miku- respondió caminando a la cocina, saco un cartón de jugo y se sirvió en un vaso para después beberlo.

-Bueno, llegaras temprano ¿verdad?

-Supongo- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, guardo el jugo y camino a la salida -. Adiós.

le dijo al chófer que si de favor lo llevaba y este dijo que si, se subió al auto y suspiro, tal vez debería hablarle a Rin para ver si ella iria. Que lo mas seguro es que si, pero quería corroborarlo. Negó con la cabeza, no, mejor se dormía un ratito antes de llegar.

* * *

Miku estaba nerviosa, no, nerviosa es poco, estaba hecha un mar de nervios. ¿Que tal si se equivocaba en la canción? ¿Que tal si le decían que cantaba horrible? Un aura deprimente comenzó a rodearla, No quería salir. No, todo saldrá bien, sonrió y asintió.

-Miku, es hora de irnos- anuncio su madre asomándose por la puerta. Miku asintió con energía y salio de la habitación tomando a su madre de la mano y arrastrándola "literalmente" hasta el auto. Sorprendiéndose al ver a Kaito ahí quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Kaito ¿que haces aquí?

-Vine a apoyarte desde el comienzo. respondió el sonriendole y enseñándole el dedo pulgar, en señal de apoyo. Miku sonrió y asintió. Subieron al coche y emprendieron camino al lugar donde seria la reunión.

Al llegar se sorprendieron al ver lo elegante del lugar, su padre le había dicho que era algo elegante pero esto, se sorprendió al ver a Len recargado en la pared y con una expresión aburrida y soñolienta, sonrió y se acerco a el seguido de Kaito.

-Hola Len- lo saludo animadamente, el la miro y sonrió.

-Hola Miku, Kaito.

-Hola Lenny- saludo el peliazul con una sonrisa.

-¡Que no me digas asi!- le reclamo el, como odiaba que le dijera "Lenny" Kaito solo rió y Miku miro a todos lados, tal parece que el rubio es el único de sus amigos que había llegado.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- lo cuestiono.

-No tanto- respondió el -. Solo media hora.

-Hey Miku creo que te llaman- dijo Kaito señalando a una parte del lugar, Miku miro en dirección a donde "el chico de sus sueños" señalaba, y efectivamente, su padre estaba ahí, haciéndole señas de que se acercara.

-Bueno, gracias por venir- les dijo a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa. Len asintió y Kaito también algo sonrojado, esa sonrisa se le había hecho hermosa.

-Oye Kaito quita esa cara de estúpido y vamos a comer- dijo Len caminando en dirección a la mesa de comida, Kaito asintió y fue tras el.

Rin y Lenka entraron al lugar maravillándose por lo elegante y bonito que era.

-¡Que hermoso!- dijo Lenka muy emocionado. Rin se limito a sonreír, alzo la vista y sonrió al ver a Len peleando con Kaito por un pedazo de pollo. Soltó una pequeña risa, en verdad Len era tan infantil.

-Hola Lenka y Rin- escucharon una voz detrás de ellas, voltearon y vieron a Luka acompañado de un chico de cabello morado.

-Hola Luka- la saludo Lenka

-Hola- dijo Rin algo inexpresiva.

-Miren el es Gakupo un compañero de mi clase- presento al pelimorado. Lenka le sonrió y Rin solo lo miro.

-Hola- saludo el.

-Rinnnnnn- se escucho el grito de Len quien se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo felizmente. Rin se sonrojo y lo aparto de un golpe -. Auchh- se quejo Len sobándose el hombro.

-Hola Len- lo saludo con una sonrisa inocente, el sonrió y se puso de pie, pues había caído al suelo en el suelo cuando Rin lo golpeo.

-Creo que ya estamos todos- hablo Luka.

-Mmm faltan Rui y Rinto ¿no?

-Rui me dijo que no podía venir.

-Y a mi Rinto me dijo lo mismo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a platicar, Rin estaba nerviosa, le prometió a Lenka decirle que a Len, hoy mismo, que estaba embarazada, pero no sabia como decirle. Len miro a Rin dándose cuenta de los nervios de ella, se acerco y la tomo de la mano, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, ella lo miro y sonrió.

-Si ¿porque?

-Te vez muy nerviosa.

-No, estoy bien- dijo ella, Len la miro dudoso por unos segundos pero después le sonrió.

-Buenas noches- dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos ambar a través de un micrófono. Len lo miro y se le hizo muy conocido, lo miro atentamente y se dio cuenta que era el mismo joven que trabajaba en la heladería cerca de su casa, Kagene Rei, asi se llamaba -. Gracias por venir, la familia Hatsune les agradece a todos su presencia-. dijo con una sonrisa, todos aplaudieron -. Bueno, ahora la hija menor de los Hatsune nos cantara una canción-. dijo, los aplausos sonaron mas fuerte, Len sonrió al igual que sus amigos, estaban emocionados por verla cantar, especialmente Lenka y Rin que nunca antes la habían odio. Miku tomo el micrófono y sonrio algo nerviosa. Miro a Kaito quien le sonrió, dándole todo su apoyo, suspiro y hablo.

-Gracias por venir y espero que les guste la canción-. dijo la música sonó y comenzó a cantar:

_"Black Rock Shooter ¿en donde puedes estar? ¿Me puedes escuchar? _  
_Siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué tengo que soportar? _  
_Siempre quise saber ¿Cuánto más hay que llorar? _  
_Pero no puedo más, quiero parar esta soledad, _  
_Soñando que el mundo por fin un día cambiara. _  
_En la negra oscuridad que hay aquí _  
_Yo puedo distinguir un camino gris, _  
_Mi alma se llena con la esperanza de mi corazón _  
_Trata de salir de aquí… _  
_Por eso, Black Rock Shooter, _  
_Siempre debes recordar, _  
_Se que aquí hay un lugar que nunca vas a olvidar _  
_Black Rock Shooter, aunque aquí no pueda estar _  
_Expreso mi querer en la oscuridad _  
_Pidiendo un deseo a una estrella fugaz… _  
_Al escuchar aquella voz me llego a asustar _  
_Siempre la oigo pronunciar mi nombre, _  
_Miro hacia el cielo y llego a preguntar si existe un lugar _  
_Donde tú y yo podamos un día disfrutar _  
_En mi rostro hay lagrimas que quiero derramar, _  
_No debo de mirar de nuevo hacia atrás _  
_Quiero seguir viviendo para que conseguir que el futuro _  
_Siempre este adelante y nunca se valla a borrar _  
_Créeme, Black Rock Shooter, _  
_Ahora tienes que elegir _  
_Si es aquí donde estarás, si este es tu lugar _  
_Black Rock Shooter, yo se que tu podrás _  
_Este mundo superar… _  
_Siempre supe que desde que empezó _  
_Estuve aquí, junto a ti _  
_Y se que el valor que tengo es el fuego que _  
_Me iluminara ¡NO VOY A HUIR MAS! _  
_Black Rock Shooter, vencí esta soledad _  
_Mi voz se pudo escuchar en esa oscuridad, _  
_Black Rock Shooter, siempre estaré ahí _  
_Y es aquí donde empezara _  
_La historia que cuenta mi verdad. _  
_Espero que nunca llegues un día a olvidar… _  
_ESTA CANCION…"_

Todos aplaudieron maravillados por la hermosa voz que Miku poseía, Lenka aplaudió felizmente, de verdad, Miku tenia una voz hermosa. Rin se limito a aplaudir con una pequeña sonrisa, le había gustado mucho, especialmente la letra de la canción. Miku agradeció y bajo del escenario, todos la comenzaron a felicitar y ella solo agradecía con una sonrisa, se acerco a sus amigos quienes la esperaban gustosos.

-Miku cantaste genial- le dijo Lenka abrazándola, ella correspondió el abrazo y agradeció.

-Wow Miku nos dejas impresionados- le dijo Len con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias- respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada.

-En verdad tienes una hermosa voz- le dijo Kaito, Miku lo miro y le sonrió.

Rin se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada, esa escena le recordaba mucho a cuando iba en la primaria.

-Rin- le hablo Miku, pues fue a la única que no escucho hablar, ella la miro y sonrió.

-Cantaste lindo- le dijo, ella sonrió y asintió.

Len miro a Rin preocupado, definitivamente algo le pasaba a ella. No le gustaba verla así, estaba nerviosa y triste.

El resto del evento se la pasaron platicando animadamente, Len estaba con Rin observando a todos platicar felizmente.

-Len- le hablo ella, el rubio la miro -. Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Que cosa?

-Bueno yo.. hoy fui al doctor- le dijo, Len la miro preocupado.

-¿Porque? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si- respondió ella, Len se calmo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que tienes?

Rin lo miro unos segundos, Len se sorprendió al ver como su mirada se ponía triste, de repente sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Len.. - hablo con miedo y con la voz quedraba.

-Rin ¿Que tienes?- le pregunto el algo deseperado.

-Len, estoy embarazada.

* * *

_Hola. ¿Que tal?_

_Me tarde en actualizar, no, no creo ¿o si?. La verdad es que el cap ya estaba listo desde el Viernes pero justo cuando escribía el ultimo párrafo ¡Zas! Que se va la luz y todo, todo se borro. Quise escribirlo otra vez pero no me acordaba de nada, asi que dije ¡Nah que se esperen! jeje no, no es cierto, decidí dejarlo así ya, hasta apenas hoy las ideas aparecieron en mi mente y pues aquí esta, espero les guste, la verdad el otro creo que estaba mejor pero pues ni modo. Jeje._

_Agradezco__ a Lin L por su review, al igual que quiero felicitarte por tu fic " Salvaciones y gritos" me tiene fascinada, en serio es un gran trabajo._

_También__ quiero a agradecer a Dianis mar por seguir la historia y por sus comentarios._

_Bueno antes de irme quiero decir que este fic se dividirá en dos, lo hago asi porque siento que va a quedar mejor. La primera parte que es esta se enfocara mas en Rin y su embarazo, asi como en Kyoteru (si ese maldito aun hará de las suyas ehh) y en Lily y Leon._

_Y la segunda parte se enfocara mas en la relación de Rin y Len y a todo lo que tendrán que vivir juntos._

_Emmm que mas, pues creo que ya seria todo._

_Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el fic._

_Review?_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: A partir de este capitulo habrá: Lenguaje inapropiado. Lime y posible lemon.**

* * *

Len no podia creer lo que había escuchado. Rin, ella no podía estar embarazada. Comenzó a reir nerviosamente.

_Es una broma ¿verdad?- pregunto con la esperanza de que todo lo que acaba de escuchar, haya sido una broma muy cruel. Ella bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza. No era broma, lo que daria ella porque asi fuera. Len apretó los puños, eso significa que ella… que ella se acostó con otro. no podía creerlo, no de ella. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto?

_Len yo..

_Rin, nunca me imagine esto de ti- le dijo el de manera seria pero se podía oír el dolor en cada una de sus palabras. Rin no sabia que decir, de seguro el pensaba que ella se había acostado con otro, le dolía verlo así ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando le diga que su hijo es de Kyoteru?

_Rin, Len- hablo Luka acercándose a ellos pero se sorprendió al ver a Rin con lagrimas en los ojos y a Len a punto de llorar -. ¿Qué les pasa?

_Nada- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar. Rin se quedo estática en su lugar, sentía su corazón destrozado. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo por hacerle tanto daño a Len, a su hermano, a la persona a la cual ama con todo su ser. No, ella no quería que el la odiara. Se dio la vuelta y fue tras el.

_Rin- pronuncio Luka preocupada por sus amigos.

Rin corría por las calles tratando de localizar a Len pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Se detuvo para tomar aire, no debería correr estando embarazada, pero el no poder ver a Len y explicarle las cosas, la hacían sentir fatal. Alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que corrió tanto que llego a la casa donde vivía. Vio las luces apagadas, se acerco por la ventana para ver si lograba visualizar a Kyoteru, pero no veía nada. Se retiro rápidamente, era peligroso si quedaba ahí. Llego al parque donde ella y Len se hicieron amigos. Miro a su alrededor y su corazón comenzó a latir cuando visualizo al ojiazul sentado en una de las bancas del lugar. Con miedo y nerviosismo se acerco a el.

Len se sentía fatal ¿Quién era el para juzgar a Rin? Era verdad que se sentía fatal, el saber que su hermana, que la chica a la que ama esta embarazada de otro. estaba celoso, si, celoso al pensar que alguien mas fue capaz de entrar en el corazón de su hermano para que ella se le entregara, o.. abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Qué tal si ella no quería? ¿Qué tal si fue obligada? Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, no podía pensar bien, sentía mucho dolor como para pensar, pero, de seguro es ella la que debe estar peor que el. después de todo, es ella la embarazada no el.

_Len- al oír esa voz, se destapo el rostro y miro a Rin quien lo veía con tristeza y preocupación.

_Rin- pronuncio el poniéndose de pie.

_Len, perdóname- suplico ella -. Perdóname, por haber sido una idiota.

_Rin, tu no tienes la culpa- dijo el.

_Len yo..este bebe es de..

_Si no me quieres decir quien es el padre, esta bien.

_Es Kyoteru- pronuncio ella mordiéndose el labio y apretando los puños. Tenia miedo de ver la reacción de Len, alzo la vista y miro, el tenia los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa. Ese maldito, sentía como su corazón se llenaba de ira. ¿Cómo fue ese estúpido capaz de abusar de su propia sobrina? Si, porque aunque ella no sea nada de el, Kyoteru sabia que era su sobrina.

_¿Porque no me dijiste nada?

-..-

_¿Porque no me dijiste que el abusaba de ti?- le grito hecho una furia.

_Pensé que.. que no tenia importancia- dijo ella sintiendo las lagrimas caer de sus ojos.

_¿Que no tenia importancia? Rin ¡Por favor! Ese estúpido abusaba de ti, entiendes eso- le grito, al ver como ella comenzaba a temblar decidió calmarse -. ¿desde cuando?

_¿desde cuando que?

_¿Desde cuando te hacia eso?- pregunto tratando de controlar su enojo.

_Desde los 13- respondió ella con miedo. Len no dijo nada, solo la miro. _Len perdóname… por favor… perdóname.. yo no quería que esto pasara.. si no te dije nada.. fue porque tenia miedo.. miedo de que te enfrentaras a el y salieras lastimado.. yo.. yo.. yo no quiero que nada te pase.. Len perdóname.. no me odies.. por favor- comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. Len se agacho a su altura y le tomo las manos.

_Perdóname tu a mi- susurro -. Si hubiera aparecido antes en tu vida, esto no estaría pasando. Perdóname- dijo el abrazándola con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima cayo de sus ojos. Rin correspondió el abrazo llorando con mas fuerza. Len jamas la abandonara, mucho menos ahora que esta embarazada. Tenia que decirle la verdad a sus padres. Cuanto antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Rin abrió los ojos con pesadez, se reincorporo de la cama y miro hacia el techo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo que Len le había dicho.

FLSH BACK.

Una vez calmados, Len y Rin se sentaron en la banca. Tenían las manos entrelazadas y ninguno decia nada, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

_Sabes algo Rin- hablo el ojiazul rompiendo el silencio. Ella hizo un sonido con la boca en señal de que lo escuchaba. -. Creo que lo mejor sera que le diga a mis padres la verdad.

_¿Tu crees que ya es momento?- pregunto ella.

_Yo digo que si, Rin ahora que estas embarazada necesitas cuidarte mejor- dijo el. rin bajo la mirada, el tenia razón pero, si le decían la verdad a sus padres ella ya no podrá ver a Len como el joven que ama, no ahora tendría que conformarse con verlo como lo que es: Su hermano, -. Si la prueba de ADN que nos haremos mañana resulta positiva, en ese momento iremos a hablar con ellos.

_Me parece bien- dijo ella.

-. Quería hacerte una pregunta, esto tal vez, no tiene nada que ver con lo que esta pasando pero.. quiero aclararlo de una vez.

_¿Que cosa?

_¿Te acuerdas del beso que nos dimos en casa de Lenka?- pregunto sonrojándose ligeramente, ella se sonrojo de igual manera.

_Pensé que lo habías olvidado- fue lo único que dijo, el negó levemente con la cabeza.

_No- dijo -. Rin la verdad es que lo que te dije ese día, aun lo mantengo-. Dijo, se puso de pie y se arrodillo frente a ella -. Rin yo te amo, no me importa si eres mi hermana o no, eres la única que ha logrado entrar en mi corazón-. Rin se sonrojo fuertemente, sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente. Se sentía feliz, si, feliz de saber que el también la amaba.

_Len yo también te amo- le dijo -. No me importa si somos hermanos o no. El amor que siento por ti, es muy fuerte, toda mi vida he vivido con miedo. Miedo a los hombres, pero apareciste tu e hiciste que ese miedo desapareciera. Lograste conquistarme. Te amo-. Len solo sonrió como tonto, oír esas palabras de la joven a la que ama le hacían sentir sumamente feliz.

_Entonces hagamos una promesa- dijo, ella asintió -. A partir de este momento tu seras mi princesa y yo seré tu sirviente el que hará todo por ti, el que te proteguera con su propia vida-. Rin sonrió y lo abrazo, jamas en su vida había oído palabras así de hermosa, Len la abrazo y sonrió. A partir de ese momento, nadie podrá separarlos.

END FLASH BACK.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha, había quedado de verse con Len a las 9 para ir a hacerse la dichosa prueba, ahora que lo pensaba, se supone que los resultados se tardan mas o menos una semana, pero el le había dicho que irían con una doctora que era amigo de sus padres, la cual, podía hacer que los resultados saldrieran menos de dos horas. se despojo de sus prendas y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, se metió bajo esta y prosiguió a lavarse el cuerpo.

* * *

Len estaba desayunando con sus padres, hace días que los tres desayunaban juntos y eso le alegraba. Miro a su madre por el rabillo del ojo y observo como ella sonreía felizmente mientras platicaba con su padre. Sonrió, tal vez, hoy mismo su familia estaría completa: sus padre, el y Rin. Eso le alegraba aunque también le hacia sentir mal, tal vez su relación con Rin ahora era de pareja, olvide mencionarlo, pero el día anterior ambos comenzaron a ser novios. Eso significaba que no podían estar actuando como tal frente a su familia, de sus amigos, tal vez, eso no lo sabia. No sabia si ellos los apoyarían o le dirían que lo que estaban haciendo era lo peor que pudiera existir. Aunque personalmente, le valía un reverendo pepino lo que pensaran los demás, a excepción, claro, de sus padres.

_Len, veo que vas a salir- le dijo su padre. El lo miro dándose cuenta que el también estaba feliz de compartir un momento como este juntos.

_Si, pero no me tardare mucho- respondió mientras se echaba un pedazo de comida a la boca.

_¿Y a donde vas?- pregunto su madre.

_Ehh al parque, quede de verme con Kaito- mintió, no podía decirle la verdad.

_Hace tiempo que no veo a Kaito ni a Miku y Luka, a ver cuando los traes a la casa- le dijo su padre. Esos chicos le agradaban muchos, sabia que eran muy buenos amigos de su hijo.

_Pronto los invitare, es que han tenido mucha tarea de la escuela.

_Por cierto, mencionaste que vas a protagonizar un obra en tu escuela ¿Cuál es?-

_La hija de la malvada.

_Oh esa obra es buena, supongo que seras el sirviente- dijo su madre ligeramente emocionada.

_Si- respondió el.

Al terminar su desayuno, se cepillo los dientes y salio de la casa no sin antes despedirse de sus padres. Camino hasta llegar al punto de reunión con Rin que era en el mismo parque en el que habían estado el día anterior. Al ver que aun no llegaba suspiro y se recargo en un árbol. Cerro los ojos disfrutando de la suave brisa que el viento ofrecía.

_Ya vine- escucho la voz de Rin, abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Ella se sonrojo y le regreso la sonrisa.

_Hola- la saludo.

_Hola- saludo ella. Len la tomo de la mano y la abrazo, ella se sorprendió por el acto pero correspondió el abrazo.

_¿Ya desayunaste?

_Ya.

_Mmm- dijo el viéndola -. Acuérdate que debes alimentarte mejor.

_Ya lo se, Lenka me estuvo diciendo eso toda la mañana- dijo ella algo molesta.

_Bueno, vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar. Rin suspiro y sonrió ligeramente.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital Len pidió que una doctora en especifico los atendieran. Entraron a un consultorio y ahí esperando a que la doctora llegara.

_Buenos días- dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños, muy hermosa, no se le calculaba mas de 30 años, aunque se veia muy joven.

_Buenos días Meiko-san- saludo Len alegre. Ella lo miro y le sonrió.

_Hola Len ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto felizmente mientras se sentaba.

_Bien ¿y tu?

_Nah ya sabes, aquí soportando a los enfermos- se quejo ella -. ¿y ella quien es?- pregunto refiriéndose a Rin quien se había mantenido callada en todo esa rato.

_Ah ella Kagamine Rin- la presento el ojiazul.

_Hola- saludo ella algo apenada.

_Mucho gusto- saludo Meiko felizmente -. Y bien ¿Qué se les ofrece?

_Bueno..- comenzó a hablar Rin.

_Queremos que nos hagas una prueba de ADN – termino de hablar Len. Meiko los miro algo sorprendida.

_Tus padres ¿saben de esto?

_No, Meiko se que puedes hacer que los resultados salgan hoy mismo, y eso es lo que quiero- le dijo el ojiazul. La castaña lo miro y suspiro.

_Esta bien- dijo -. les sacare un poco de sangre ¿entendido?-. al ver como ellos asentían, se puso de pie y se dirigió a un mueble, de donde saco un par de agujas.

_Bien mm Rin ¿verdad?- la mencionada asintió -, Okey, descúbrete el brazo para sacarte sangre-. Le dijo, ella asintió y se alzo la manga de la blusa que traia, la castaña frunció el ceño al ver los moretones que tenia en el brazo. -¿Qué te paso?

_Nada- respondió Rin.

_¿En serio?- le pregunto Meiko, Rin solo desvió la mirada, miro a Len quien con la mirada le dijo que luego le explicaba. Suspiro y decidió seguir con su trabajo.

Después de sacarle sangre a los dos les dijo que los resultados estaría en una hora, Rin y Len decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por ahí para matar tiempo.

Salieron del hospital.

_¿A donde quieres ir?- pregunto Len pensando en cual seria un buen lugar para pasar el rato.

_No lo se- respondió ella -. Len tengo antojo- se quejo.

_¿De que?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

_No se- respondió -. Vamos allá a ver que hay- dijo señalando un puesto de comida, Len asintió y se dirigieron ahí. Fue un lugar bueno para comer, ahí vendían postres. Len se comió solo una rebana da de pastel y Rin, ella se comió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, unas fresas con crema, un flan y un licuado de fresa.

_Ya me llene- se quejo ella.

_Como no si todo lo que comiste- dijo Len ganándose un golpe por parte de la rubia. -. Auchh- se quejo.

_Oye Len ¿Cómo le diremos a tus padres que estoy embarazada?- le pregunto. Len se paro en seco ¡Mierda! No había pensado en eso, lo único que le preocupaba era el como le dirán que ella era su hermana, pero no se puso a pensar en eso del embarazo -. Len.

_No se- dijo -. La verdad no me había puesto a pensar en eso.

_Bueno, yo se los podría decir pero no quiero que sepan que es hijo de Kyoteru.

_¿Entonces?- pregunto el mientras fruncía el ceño.

_No te enojes pero ambos sabemos que si les digo todo entonces ellos van a ir con el, y se va a armar un escandalo y aunque no lo creas, Kyoteru es un empresario muy importante, podía llevar a tu familia a las ruinas.

_Bueno pero..

_Por favor Len, les diré que el padre se fue sin decirme nada, es lo mejor.

_Esta bien- acepto algo resignado.

_Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa, la cual hizo sonrojar al rubio.

_Si, no importa, creo que ya deberíamos ir con Meiko-san- dijo algo nervioso, ella asintió y caminaron en dirección al hospital.

Al llegar se adentraron al consultorio viendo a Meiko que estaba sentada con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

_Hola de nuevo- saludo el.

_Hola- saludo ella viendo fijamente a Rin.

_Ya estan los resultados- pregunto ella algo nerviosa por la mirada de la castaña.

_Si aquí estan- dijo dandole un sobre blanco a Len. El lo tomo y lo miro fijamente, ahí adentro venia la verdad.

_Antes que nada Rin ¿sabes que estas embarazada?- le pregunto.

_Si- respondió ella.

_Mmm- fue todo lo pronunciado por ella.

_Meiko-san gracias, esto le pagamos a usted o..

_No así déjalo, esta vez no les cobrare- le corto ella con una sonrisa.

_Pero…

_Ya dije- dijo algo molesta, Len asintió con algo de miedo.

_Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Gracias- agradeció el ojiazul. Rin sonrió y agradeció mientras salia del consultorio junto a Len.

Una vez afuera del hospital suspiraron y miraron el sobre que Len tenia en manos. Se vieron entre si y asintieron. El rubio abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer los resultados. Al terminar de leer volvió a doblar la hoja y la guardo en el sobre. Miro a Rin quien esperaba su respuesta.

_Sospechas confirmadas- fue lo único que dijo. Rin sonrió ligeramente, sabia que ese seria el resultado. Ambos, si eran hermanos gemelos. Len la abrazo y sonrió algo triste, ella correspondió el abrazo y suspiro. Nada podía hacerse ¿o si? No, ambos eran hermanos y punto.

* * *

Lily estaba en la cocina con una de sus sirvientas, esta le estaba ayudando a preparar un pastel, faltaba un mes para que llegara el cumpleaños numero 17 de su hijo, y ella misma quería prepararle un pastel.

_¿Que tal?- pregunto mientras le enseñaba el "pastel" que había preparado. La sirvienta solo pudo mirarla con pena provocando que un aura depresiva rodeara a la rubia. ¿acaso no podía hacer un simple y sencillo pastel?

_Lily- le hablo Leon entrando a la cocina.

_Leon- pronuncio ella sonrojándose ligeramente. el rubio sonrió con ternura al ver a su esposa llena de harina y chocolate.

_Así que ¿ya te salio el pastel?

_No te burles- le reclamo la rubia algo molesta, Leon rió y se acerco a ella tomándola por la cintura.

_No te enojes- le dijo, estaba a punto de besarla cuando..

_Ya vine, Mama, Papa- escucharon la voz de Len, se separaron rápidamente, Lily se quito el mandil que tenia puesto y fue a la sala junto a su esposo.

_Hola Len ¿Cómo te..- Lily se callo al ver que su hijo no venia solo, si no que venia acompañado de una joven muy linda. -. ¿Cómo te fue?

_Bien, esto les presento a Kagamine Rin- dijo algo nervioso. Ella sonrió tímidamente, viendo a las personas que tenia enfrente. Ellos eran sus verdaderos padres.

_Hola soy Lily la mama de Len- se presento la rubia extendiéndole la mano. Ella la tomo, amabas sintieron un corriente eléctrica, cosa que hizo que la mujer la soltara rápidamente y la viera sorprendida.

_Yo soy Leon su padre- la saludo el, Rin lo miro, ese era el señor al que le había tirado la copa de vino, ese día en casa de Kyoteru.

_Mucho gusto- dijo en voz baja.

_Mama, papa. Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirles- les dijo con seriedad. Lily sintio como su corazon se aceleraba, esa chica, ella era tan identica a Len pero sobre todo, era idéntica a ella.

_¿Que cosa?- pregunto Leon. Len y Rin se miraron entre si y asintieron.

_Rin, ella es…. Mi hermana gemela.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Bueno como pudieron ver al principio puse una advertencia donde dice que a partir de este capitulo va a ver un poco de lenguaje inapropiado, así como lime y tal vez haga un lemon. No se si estén de acuerdo, si no están díganmelo y así evitar poner todo eso. Aunque la verdad, el lemon si lo quiero poner. Ustedes díganme ¿va?._

_Otro aviso, tal vez bueno o malo. ¿Qué creen?_

_Faltan tan solo 5 capítulos para que esta primera parte del fic llegue a su final. Si, lo siento, es que no quiero hacerlo tan largo. Pero no se preocupen que de ahí sigue la segunda parte, que aun no se que nombre ponerle pero ya lo veré, ojala pudieran darme algún consejo de que nombre le podría poner._

_Bueno eso seria todo, no se ustedes, pero ya estoy de vacaciones lo cual me ayudara mucho para que actualice mas rápido. Bye y gracias por los review y por leer._

_Review?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Vocaloid Copyright © Yamaha Corporation.**

_Ella es... ella es mi hermana gemela - dijo Len. Lily no podía creer lo que acaba de oír. Miró a Rin quien mantenía la vista fija en el suelo; no podía verlos a la cara, no es no quisiese pero.., simplemente no podía.

_Len ¿Que estas diciendo? - preguntó Leon viendo a su hijo de manera seria. Len simplemente le extendió la hoja donde venían los resultados de ADN, el rubio la tomo y comenzó a leer. Miró a Rin quien alzó la vista, ahora que lo veía bien, él era el señor que hace tiempo fue a casa de Kyoteru; al que le tiro el vino encima. Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que ella decidio bajar la mirada. El ambiente era tenso; Len simplemente esperaba una reacción de ambos pero ninguno se movía. Rin solo estaba estática en su lugar con la vista al suelo; su madre no hacia mas que mirar a Rin y su padre estaba viendo a otro lado; frunció el ceño ¿Es que no podían hacer otra cosa?

_Ya me harte - pronuncio con molestia.

_Len.. - pronuncio Rin.

_Acabo de decirles que ella es su hija y lo único que hacen es quedarse parados como vil estatuas - le reclamo a sus padres, ellos lo miraron. Lily comenzó a derramar lagrimas. regreso su vista a Rin quien alzo la vista; no soporto mas y fue hacia ella capturandola entre sus brazos y comenzando a llorar; después de tanto tiempo, podía tenerla entre sus brazos. Rin cerro los ojos pero no correspondió el abrazo. Leon se acerco a ella y las abrazo. Len suspiro y sonrió, al fin su familia podía estar junta pero.., no debía confiarse, aun faltan muchas cosas por enfrentar. Entre ellas él.

_¿Desde cuando sabías esto? - pregunto Leon a su hijo, los 4 estaban sentados en el comedor. Rin a lado de Len y sus padres frente a ellos.

_Bueno a Rin la conocí desde que nos mudamos aquí, y cuando me dijeron sobre mi hermana gemela comencé a sospechar de ella.

_¿Y porque no nos dijiste?

_Porque primero quería confirmarlo - respondió él dando un suspiro, ya se había cansado de tanto interrogatorio.

_Bueno Leon. creo que lo que aquí importa es que Rin esta con nosotros - dijo Lily viendo a la rubia con una sonrisa, ella le regreso la sonrisa.

_¿Con quien has vivido este tiempo? - le pregunto Leon. Rin se tenso ante esa pregunta, miro a Len de reojo quien estaba igual que ella.

_¿Y bien?

_Con.. con una amiga - respondió tratando de sonar segura. Lo cual parece funciono ya que el no volvió a preguntar nada. No pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, comenzo a sentir nauseas, cerro los ojos para que se le pasara.

_Bueno, supongo que vas a vivir aquí con nosotros de ahora en adelante ¿no es así? - menciono Lily con alegría.

_Ehhh..

_Mama no crees que vas rápido, apenas esta asimilando todo - dijo Len.

_Pero..

_Lo siento - hablo ella con una sonrisa -. Pero estoy viviendo con una amiga y no puedo dejarla sola.

_mmm¡Que lastima! - se quejó la rubia haciendo un puchero.

_Bueno pero.. vas a venir otra vez - pronuncio Leon. Rin asintió levemente.

Estuvieron platicando por media hora mas. Lily y Leon no podían creer que su hija estuviera con ellos. Se sentían muy felices, mas que felices. No había palabras que describiera lo que sentían.

* * *

Rin iba caminando en dirección a casa de Lenka, Len se había ofrecido a llevarla pero ella se negó. Dio un suspiro y sonrió levemente, estaba feliz de tener a sus padres pero mas feliz de que podía estar mas tiempo con Len, claro que eso de tener una relación incestuosa era un tanto delicado. Se detuvo al sentir una presencia tras ella, volteo levemente y no había nadie, suspiro y continuó su camino. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y el presentimiento de que alguien estaba tras ella estaba incrementando. Doblo una esquina y comenzó a correr. Se sintió mareada y se detuvo, las nauseas regresaron a ella, suspiro y cuando iba a dar el primer paso sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca, comenzó a forcejar para liberarse del agarre pero comenzó a sentirse mas mareada. De ahí, todo se volvió negro.

:

:

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, le dolía Horrible la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en el sótano de la casa de Kyoteru, Negó levemente con la cabeza y trato de ponerse de pie pero estaba atada. Se maldijo mentalmente y comenzó a forcejear para ver si podía liberarse pero era imposible.

_Rin - escuchó la voz de él, alzo la vista y ahí estaba, viéndola con una sonrisa de satisfacción. - Mi amada Rin, por fin estamos juntos, otra vez - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

_¿Q-Que hago aquí? - preguntó ella con miedo.

_Pues como estas esperando un hijo mio, pensé que tal vez querías vivir a mi lado - respondió el acariciando un mechón de su cabello, ella lo miro aterrada ¿Como sabia lo del embarazo?

_Yo no quiero estar contigo. Déjame ir - suplicó. Él negó con la cabeza.

_Claro que no Rin, tu deber es estar a mi lado - dijo poniéndose de pie -. Veras que ambos nos vamos a divertir.

_¡No! ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! - gritó Rin ganándose una bofetada por parte de Kyoteru.

_No estas en condiciones de exigir nada, Mejor mantente callada si no quieres que mate a tu hijo como hace tiempo ¿te acuerdas? - preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella asintió con la cabeza, él se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras que conducían al comedor. Rin se mordió el labio, no quería estar ahí.

_Len, por favor ven y sácame de aquí - susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Len estaba en su habitación. Estaba feliz, mas que feliz. Ahora lo que faltaba era decirle a sus padres que Rin esta embarazada, lo cual, no era nada malo, es decir, conociendo a sus padres, lo primero que harán es abrazarla y ponerse como locos, especialmente su madre.

_Bueno - pronuncio mientras tomaba el teléfono.

_Len - era la voz de Lenka.

_¿Que pasa Lenka?

_Esto. Rin ¿Todavía esta contigo?

_¿Que? No, ella se fue hace mas de una hora.

_Ella no ha llegado.

Len sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, colgó y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

_¿Len a donde vas? - le preguntó su madre al verlo tan apresurado pero esté no le respondió y salió de la casa. Comenzó a sentir preocupado ¿Quien no lo estaría? Llegó a casa de Lenka y toco de manera desesperada.

_Len - dijo la rubia al verlo.

_¿Donde esta Rin?

_Ella no ha llegado - pronunció Lenka con preocupación. Len apretó los puños y se mordió el labio. - Len, tenemos que buscarla.

_Ya lo se - dijo algo alterado. Lenka quería llorar ¿Que tal si algo malo le pasó? -. Quédate aquí.

_¿Que? No, yo quiero buscar a Rin.

_No, Lenka, quédate aquí - dijo él, no podía dejar que ella se preocupara -. Mira Lenka, quédate aquí, puede que Rin regrese y si es así puedes avisarme.

_Pero..

_Por favor - le suplico, La rubia lo miro por unos segundos, suspiro y asintió levemente, era verdad, si Rin llegaba a la casa, ella estaría ahí para recibirla.

_Esta bien, pero ten cuidado le dijo, él asintió y se dio la vuelta corriendo en dirección a casa de Kaito, tal vez el podía ayudarle a buscar a Rin. Lenka se adentró a su casa y suspiró. Tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

Rin miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo con que liberarse pero nada, miro su vientre y sonrío, posó su mano y cerró los ojos.

_Todo va a estar bien - susurro. No debería tener miedo, sabía que él vendría a salvarla, confiaba en Len.

_Mira Rin, te traje algo de comer - dijo Kyoteru acercándose a ella con un plato de comida.

_No quiero nada - espetó ella con seriedad.

_No, no, no, tienes que alimentarte bien, por nuestro hijo.

_No es tu hijo - dijo ella viéndolo seriamente.

_¿Ah no? Entonces ¿quien es Rin? - pregunto, ella miro a otro lado. - Lo ves, come o te castigo - dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo del sótano. Rin frunció el ceño viendo la "comida" que ese le había traído.

* * *

_¿Como que no aparece? - preguntó Kaito.

_No, no aparece, tenemos que buscarla - dijo Len desesperado, jamas se perdonaría si algo le llegase a suceder. Kaito asintió.

_¿tienes alguna idea de donde podrá estar? - le preguntó. Len se quedo callado, mientras se ponía a pensar.

_Kyoteru - Susurro. Si, lo mas seguro es que él tenga que ver algo con esto.

_¿Len?

_Sígueme. - le dijo, caminando en dirección a donde vivía Rin.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?_

_¡Capitulo corto! lo siento. Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_¿Podrá Len salvar a Rin?_

_Prometo actualizar pronto, aunque tal vez me tarde por dos cosas._

_1-. La prisión esa llamada escuela._

_2- El capitulo que sigue es el ultimo, por lo tanto tengo que hacerlo de maravilla._

_Gracias por leer. Y gracias a **Lin L** y a **Dianis mar**. Les mando abrazos de oso panda!**  
**_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Vocaloid copyright © Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

Kaito y Len llegaron a casa de Kyoteru, el rubio se asomo por la ventana dándose cuenta de que estaban todas las luces apagadas. Cosa que le preocupo, estaba seguro de que Rin estaba ahí.

_ Vamos – le dijo a Kaito caminando en dirección a la puerta que daba al sótano – Mierda – dijo al ver que esta tenia llave. Miro a su alrededor, como si la respuesta a todo estuviera en alguna particular del aire que los rodeaba.

_Len... Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía – dijo Kaito viendo a su amigo con preocupación, Len lo medito, podía ser peligroso, si llaman a la policía, no podía arriesgarse, aunque..

_ Préstame tu celular – le pidió al ojiazul, él asintió y le entrego el aparato. Ella podía ayudar...

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Rin suspiro por décima vez, tenía miedo; miedo a que le pasara algo a ella o a su bebe, miro la puerta que da a la calle y se sorprendió al ver una sombra tras esta. "Kyoteru" pensó, lo más seguro es que sea él, sin embargo, esa idea fue desechada al verlo entrar.

_Rin ¿No has comido nada? Eso puede hacerle daño a nuestro bebe – dijo con un tono de voz inocente y acercándose a ella. Rin miro la puerta ¿Quién estaba detrás de ella? Pensó al momento de regresar su vista al castaño.

_ Déjame ir, por favor – Suplico, no quería estar ahí, quería regresar con sus amigos, con sus padres con Él.

_No, Rin, tu deber es estar a mi lado – dijo él arrodillándose a su altura y tomándola del mentón – Nunca te dejare ir, primero te mato – dijo viéndola con sus ojos de manera fija y penetrante, provocando en Rin un ligero temblor.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Lenka estaba nerviosa, ella tuvo que haber ido con Len a buscar a Rin, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a pasar. El timbre de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, rápidamente fue a abrir.

_ Rinto – exclamo al ver al rubio y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo a sus brazos.

_Lenka ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Rinto alarmado por la reacción de la chica quien comenzó a llorar.

_No... Rinto.. Rin… Rin no aparece –

_ ¿Qué?

_Len… la fue a buscar pero… pero algo malo va a pasar lo sé – dijo sin dejar de llorar, Rinto la abrazo con fuerza, tratando de hacer que se calmara, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo "Len, encuentra, por favor" pensó, no quería que nada le pasase a Rin.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Rin miro con asco a Kyoteru, para después dirigir su vista a la puerta.

_Bien Rin, me voy, disfruta tu estancia – dijo Kyoteru besándole la frente, se separo de ella y camino a las escaleras para después subir e irse a su habitación. Rin se limpio la frente rápidamente, ese tipo le causaba nauseas.

_Len… - susurro, y ahí fue cuando todo encajo. Miro la puerta sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente - ¡Len! – Llamo mas fuerte - ¡Len!

_ ¿Rin?

Esa voz… era él… era Len.

_¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Len! – Exclamo sintiendo las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Len sintió como su corazón volvía a latir. Rin, su Rin, estaba ahí.

_Tranquila te sacare de ahí, solo espera.

_Len… - Escucho su voz quebrada, seguramente por el llanto. Frunció el ceño y sintió una ira apoderarse de él.

_Hay que derribar la puerta – dijo.

_No Len. Si haces eso, va a ser peor – dijo Kaito.

_ ¿Peor? ¿¡Que es peor que esto!? – grito Len alterado.

_Nada pero… Qué tal si es una trampa, que tal si él ya sabe que estamos aquí.

_ ¡No importa! – Grito – Tengo que sacarla de ahí – dicho esto comenzó a empujar la puerta con fuerza, tratando de abrirla. Kaito lo miro con preocupación, "No puedo creerlo" pensó para después ayudar a rubio.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. ..oo.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Lily estaba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, sin embargo estaba demasiado inquieta. León al darse cuenta de esto se acerco a ella.

_ ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto.

_Si – respondió ella – Bueno no, no se, siento algo en el pecho pero… no sé que es – dijo algo nerviosa. León miro al frente, él también sentía algo extraño: Un mal presentimiento.

_No creo que sea nada – dijo para no inquietar más a su esposa, ella lo miro y asintió, no muy convencida.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_ ¡Rin! – Grito Len una vez que lograron abrir la puerta, y corriendo hacia ella. Rin lo abrazo con fuerza, con lágrimas cayéndole por sus ojos.

_¡Len! ¡Len! – exclamo, ella sabia que él la rescataría, estaba segura.

_Rin ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada? – pregunto Len examinándola, ella negó con la cabeza.

_No, pero hay que irnos. Rápido

Kaito le quito la cuerda que ataba sus piernas, una vez suelta se puso de pie y lo abrazo.

_Kaito ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por venir! – dijo.

_Descuida – dijo el peli-azul – Hay que irnos.

_A donde van – Escucharon la voz de Kyoteru. Rin se aferro al brazo de Kaito. Los tres lo vieron sorprendido, el les estaba apuntando con una pistola.

_Rin, ven acá – dijo con rabia en sus palabras. Rin iba a decir algo pero Len la interrumpió.

_No – dijo parándose frente a ella.

_Rin – volvió a llamar él, viendo con desprecio a Len.

_Rin, Kaito, salgan de aquí – dijo Len.

_ No, no te pienso dejar solo – dijo Rin soltándose a Kaito y tomándolo de la mano.

_No te estoy preguntando – dijo él soltándose – Kaito llévatela.

_Pero…

_ ¡Que te la lleves! – grito. Kaito tomo a Rin del brazo.

_ ¡No! ¡Len! ¡No te voy a dejar! – grito ella soltándose del agarre de Kaito y poniéndose frente a Len… Mal error… Kyoteru sonrió y… disparo.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_ ¡Rin! – grito Lenka alarmada y con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Lily sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho: Algo malo acaba de pasar.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Un año después…**

_ Si… aja… No lo sé… se supone que ella lo iba a hacer… ya se… okey… Adiós – El rubio colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro de cansancio, llevaba toda la mañana empacando sus cosas y estaba agotadísimo.

_Len – escucho la voz de su madre, la miro y le sonrió ligeramente.

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cerrando la ultima maleta que acababa de terminar.

_Ya es hora – Dijo ella con una alegría reflejada en sus ojos, Len sonrió ligeramente y asintió, Hoy era día, hoy se cumplía un año. Tomo sus tres maletas y bajo a la sala junto a su madre. Ahí, su padre los esperaba.

_ ¿Y ella? – pregunto Len al no verla.

_Afuera, con Miku y Rui – Respondió su padre. Len asintió y salió del lugar.

_Creo que… esto es triste – dijo Rui tratando de no soltar en llanto.

_Si – Dijo ella viéndola con una sonrisa diminuta. Miku sonrió, pero se podía ver que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto.

_ Len – dijo la pelinegra al verlo acercarse a ellas.

_Hola – las saludo - ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto a ella quien asintió levemente.

_Vamos – dijo Leon acercándose a ellos junto a Lily.

_ ¡Los voy a extrañar! – dijo Miku con lagrimas en los ojos.

_¡Nos volveremos a ver! – dijo Len abrazándola, Rui sonrió al igual que ella.

_Vamos – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el auto, donde Lily y Leon los esperaban. Len les sonrió a sus amigas y subió al auto.

_ Esto es triste – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

_Lo sé – dijo Len viendo por la ventana del auto.

_Dime Len ¿Qué harás cuando la veas? – pregunto viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

_No lo sé, Lenka – dijo viendo a la rubia con una sonrisa – Abrazarla y decirle cuanto la extrañe.

_Aun no se ¿Por qué me obligan a irme con ustedes?

_Lenka – le hablo Leon – Tus padres pensaron que te hacia bien un cambio de ambiente.

_Moo – se quejo ella. Len rio ligeramente.

Después de media hora de camino, llegaron a su primer destino, bajaron del auto y se adentraron al lugar. Len estaba emocionado, feliz. Más que eso.

"_Ha despertado"_

Esas palabras le hicieron sentirse el ser más dichoso de toda la tierra.

_Buenos días – saludo Leon a la joven que estaba tras el mostrador.

_Buenos días ¿La familia Kagamine? – pregunto ella.

_Si.

_Bien, síganme, el doctor los espera – dijo con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron y la siguieron. Len no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, después de un año, de verla dormida, de verla con su piel pálida y esas ojeras bajo sus ojos. No podía creer que ahora podía verla despierta. Su madre toco la puerta, la cual la enfermera les dijo, al oír un "Adelante" el corazón de Len se acelero, abrieron la puerta despacio, y estaba el doctor quien se acerco a Lily y Leon, quienes tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y Lily unas cuantas lagrimas. Él les pidió que salieran un momento, que tenía que darle unas indicaciones.

_Voy con ellos – dijo Lenka viendo a la persona que tenía enfrente con una sonrisa. Salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Ella quien hasta ese momento tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared, la movió topándose con esos orbes azules que tanto anhelaba ver, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y sus labios comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Len, sonrió, después de tanto tiempo, después de un año, por fin podía ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

_Len.. – pronuncio ella poniéndose de pie.

_Rin… - pronuncio él acercándose a ella y capturándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez, que emanaba su cuerpo. Rin comenzó a derramar lágrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza. Todo era tan confuso para ella, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida – Rin, te extrañe – susurro el contra su oído, ella sonrió ligeramente y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

_ Y yo a ti Len – dijo. La puerta se abrió y entraron Lily y Leon quienes veían a su hija con alegría.

_Rin – grito Lily acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Rin se separo de Len y correspondió el abrazo.

Ahora bien, mi querido lector, seguramente quieres saber que paso, después de que Kyoteru dispara. Y como no quiere poner Flash Back, lo siento, les diré:

Después del disparo Rin cayó al suelo sintiendo como la energía se le estaba yendo. Su respiración comenzó a ser cada vez mas lenta y lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de Len y Kaito. Después todo se volvió negro.

Len gritaba desesperadamente, tratando de despertarla pero era inútil.

Kyoteru iba a escapar pero la policía llego. Rui, quien había recibido una llamada de Len, llevo a la policía con ella. Rápidamente trasladaron a Rin a un hospital, le hablaron a Lily y Leon quienes rápidamente se dirigieron al hospital.

La noticia que recibieron, no fueron gratas; Rin había perdido el bebe, la bala le había dado en el estomago, provocando un aborto instantáneo. Pero lo peor, eran las palabras que escucharon después "_Rin, está en estado de coma" _Esas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Len como si de mil cuchillas se tratasen. Pasaron los días y Rin no despertaba, los mese y nada. Hasta el día de ayer, en la que Leon recibió una llamada del hospital avisándole que Rin por fin había despertado.

Y todo esto nos lleva al momento de ahora:

_Rin ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Lily.

_Bien… todo es tan confuso – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

_Te lo diremos todo, pero primero tendrás que descansar – le dijo Leon. Rin suspiro.

_Ya no quiero estar aquí – dijo. Una tarde le basto para darse cuenta que ese lugar era horrible, pero no lo decía por la forma de atender no, sino por la comida ¡Era asquerosa!

_No te preocupes, ya estas dará de alta – le dijo Lily – Rin, nos vamos a mudar a otro país.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Mis padres dicen que es lo mejor. Rin, ellos ya saben todo – le dijo Len. Rin lo miro para después dirigir su vista a sus padres.

_Así es Rin… perdóname – dijo Leon tomándola de la mano – Perdónanos, si no te hubieras dado en adopción... Tu... Tu no hubieras vivido todo eso – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, al igual que Lily. Rin les sonrió y negó levemente con la cabeza.

_No… hay que olvidar el pasado – les dijo tomando de la mano a su madre – Hay que vivir el presente, y si, tienen razón, mudarnos me hará bien... nos hará bien ¿Verdad Lenka? – le pregunto a la rubia quien se había mantenido al margen de todo.

_ ¡Sí! – dijo felizmente, Lily la tomo de la mano y la acerco a ellos.

**Un mes después.**

_Len ¿Ya puedo ver? – pregunto Rin quien iba con los ojos vendados. Len le dijo que quería enseñarle algo pero que tenía que vendarle los ojos.

_No – dijo él con una sonrisa. Rin bufo molesta.

_ ¿Ya mero llegamos? – pregunto por decima vez.

_No – dijo él. Pasaron otros 5 minutos caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino. Len sonrio.

_Bien, quítate la venda – le dijo. Rin asintió y se la quito, parpadeo un par de veces y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, estaban en una habitación, pero esta estaba decorada de una manera, totalmente bella. En la pared había un corazón grande, hecho con pétalos de rosa y en el centro venía su nombre.

_Len… - pronuncio conmovida por el lugar. Él le sonrió y la tomo de la mano.

_Quería darte algo especial – le dijo – Rin… Te amo – pronuncio sonrojándose ligeramente. Rin sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

_Yo también te amo Len – dijo mientras sentía lagrimas caer por sus mejillas. Len se percato de eso y rio ligeramente.

_Te has vuelto muy llorona ¿sabías?

_Cállate – dijo ella separándose de él, viéndolo con una sonrisa. – Gracias – dijo – Len, gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida. Gracias por salvarme de la oscuridad en la que vivía. Gracias.

_No tienes nada que agradecer. Rin, yo te agradezco a ti… porque a pesar de que somos hermanos, a pesar de eso, eres la chica a la que amo... Nunca, escúchame, nunca te voy a dejar ni dejare que vuelvan a lastimarte… Como ya te dije… yo soy tu sirviente y tu eres mi Princesa – Rin simplemente sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza al oír esas palabras.

_A mi no me importa si somos hermanos. Len te amo… te amo como no tienes idea… No quiero que te alejes de mí... Quiero que siempre estés a mi lado.

_Y lo estaré. No lo dudes – dijo él, acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de ella, hasta posar sus labios en los de ella, besándolos de manera tierna, llena de amor y ternura, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía. Rin cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, derritiéndose ante el dulce tacto. Nada podrá separarlos, ambos estaban juntos. No importaba nada, ni siquiera importaba el hecho de que fueran hermanos gemelos… ellos se amaban y siempre lo iban a hacer. Rin sonrió por dentro… Porque Len era: _Era ese rayo de luz que entro en medio de tanta oscuridad que la rodeaba, haciéndola feliz._

**¿Fin?**

_*Se asoma detrás de la cama* ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… ¡Lo se! ¡Matenme por este final tan horrible! Pero.. pero es que.. ahhh ¡Matenme! Pero antes... déjenme decir mis últimas palabras:_

_Bueno, se que no es un final único, y que de seguro los deje con dudas... Y que... Fue feo.. y que no merece ser leído y que… Nah a mi me gusto.., siento que es el mejor capitulo que he escrito jeje.. Lo siento si es que no es lo que esperaban… perooooo CHAN.. CHAN.. CHAN… Hay capitulo extra*Aplausos* siiii… LEMON ENTRE RIN Y LEN OHH YEAHHH! Solo espérenlo prometo subirlo mañana o pasado, de esos días no pasa Okey…!_

_Quize hacer mas largo el capitulo pero créanme.. es todo lo que puedo darles… ahorita estoy pasando por un problema algo difícil.., entonces espero que comprendan.._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡De verdad me hacen tan feliz! ¡Los amo! ¡De seguro deben odiarme por que Rin perdió a su bebe! ¡Pero no se preocupen puede que haya un pequeño Kagamine pronto! Nooo yaa.. di Spoilers *Agarra una lámpara que está a su lado y se pega estilo Dobby en Harry potter*_

_Bueno.., realmente me hacen super feliz.., es la primera historia larga que termino… y eso me hace vomitar arcoíris… ¡Gracias en verdad muchas gracias! Especialmente dos lindas personitas:_

_**Lin L **__y __**Dianis mar.**_

_Chicas las amooooo… si las conociera en persona les compraría un pay de manzana o un café.. ¡Gracias por su apoyo, sus consejos, opiniones etc! No tengo palabras para agradecerles._

_Bueno, es todo…,Gracias por leer! Aviso, la segunda parte la subiré por… *Mira un calendario* Por Junio... si así que ¡Esperenla! Y como soy malvada les daré unos detalles:_

_*Nuevos personajes: Miki, Haku, Oliver, Yuki, mas aparición de los Kagene entre otros mas._

_*Un secreto oscuro por parte de Miku... buajaja va a estar bueno._

_*Habra mas MikuXKaito._

_*Rivales amorosos._

_Y es todo.. también quiero hacer otro fic, igualmente de vocaloid que ronda por mi cabeza.. ya tengo la trama y todo… el problemita es que no se a quien poner como protagonistas si: RinXLen o MikuXKaito.._

_Bueno de seguro ya los aburri… ¡Gracias una vez mas por leer y seguir la historia! Los amo…_

_Se despide: Nayellytomoko123._

_¿Review?_


End file.
